Science VS Magic
by MelleyMello
Summary: (Klance avec Univers Alternatif) Lance ne croit qu'en la science et la magie n'existe pas selon lui. Mais sa rencontre avec le mystérieux garçon qui vit près de chez lui va chambouler toute sa vision du monde.
1. Prologue

29/07

Je m'appelle Lance McClain et je viens tout juste d'avoir 21 ans.

Je suis étudiant à la Garrison, afin de devenir Astrophysicien.

Pour pouvoir être proche de mon université je vis dans un petit appartement en ville. Je suis super excité à l'idée de vivre enfin seul !

01/08

Aujourd'hui j'ai vu ma voisine de palier, elle s'appelle Shay, elle est très gentille. Elle me fait penser à Hunk.

02/08

Je me sens un peu seul dans cet appart…

04/08

Je songe à adopter un animal…

Poisson ?

Axolot ?

Hamster ?

Cochon d'Inde ?

Chat ?

Pas un chien en tout cas...En appartement il sera malheureux…

08/08

J'ai décidé d'adopter un chat que j'ai vu dans un refuge. Il est plutôt mignon avec ses yeux bleus et son pelage gris. Je l'ai appelé Blue. Pour l'instant elle (c'est une femelle) est très craintive et a élue domicile sous mon canapé.

09/08

Blue sort de sous le canapé uniquement pour manger mais c'est un début.

10/08

Blue commence à se balader dans l'appartement. Mais quand je m'approche, elle se cache...

11/08

Blue à l'air de bien m'aimer. Elle s'est collé à moi quand je lisais.

12/08

Blue dort sous mon lit.

13/08

Blue me suit partout maintenant.

14/08  
Blue boit l'eau du robinet de la douche.

15/08

Blue aime l'eau, spécial pour un chat.

16/08

Blue aime dormir avec moi.

17/08

Aujourd'hui, alors que j'étais tranquillement entrain de lire assit sur le sol de mon balcon, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait une petite maison en bas de ma rue. Elle est masquée par des arbres et les plantes qui composent son jardin. C'est marrant, un jardin aussi fleurit dans une si grande ville…

18/08

J'ai aperçu rapidement la personne qui vit là. J'ignore son genre et son sexe...Iel a des cheveux noirs.

19/08

Blue aime passer des heures sur le balcon. Aucune nouvelle de lae voisin.e…

J'ai prit le thé chez Shay, elle est adorable.

20/08

Je l'ai vu ! J'ai l'impression qu'iel est un garçon. Je ne suis encore sûr de rien...Mais Iel est plutôt de loin…

21/08

Shay m'a confirmé que le voisin était un garçon de mon âge, il vit là depuis presque 1 an. Elle trouve impressionnante la rapidité avec laquelle les plantes ont poussées chez lui...Bizarre.

22/08

J'ai hâte de voir mon campus !

Sinon j'ai vu le voisin verser des liquides colorés dans un pot de son jardin.

Engrais ?

23/08

Le voisin ne sort de chez lui que très rarement, je l'ai vu rapidement ce matin quand il a ouvert ses volets...Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce stupide arbre je pourrais voir la maison dans son ensemble.

27/08

Le 1er Septembre je commence les cours je suis tout excité !

Blue mange beaucoup depuis deux jours…

Aucune trace de Mullet. (C'est le voisin. Parce qu'il a une coupe style mullet.)

28/08

Blue est partie...Je l'ai cherché partout…

Shay pense qu'elle va revenir et moi j'espère...Je lui laisse un bol de croquette sur le balcon…

30/08

Toujours pas de Blue…Demain c'est la rentrée...

J'ai cru voir Blue dans le jardin du voisin, et si j'allais y jeter un oeil ? En plus j'en apprendrai peut-être un peu plus sur mon mystérieux voisin.

Je fermais mon carnet et le posait sur le contoir de la cuisine avant de sortir de mon appartement.

* * *

Heyaaa ! J'appréhende un peu cette nouvelle histoire...J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Le premier chapitre risque de prendre du temps à arriver mais ça me laissera le temps d'avoir quelques avis sur se prologue. Bye~~~


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Parle moi de toi je te parlerai d'amour.

J'étais planté devant le petit portail en bois blanc. Cette maison semblait hors du temps et de l'espace, inconsciente qu'une jungle de béton l'entourait. Beau. Bizarre...mais beau. Le jardin était rempli de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, l'herbe était verte, la pollution de la ville semblait ne pas atteindre l'endroit. J'ai jeté un œil aux alentours, espérant que Mullet était là. J'ai appelé. Et lorsque j'ai posé ma main sur le portillon, il s'est ouvert tout seul.

"Oups..."

J'ai regardé à droite, puis à gauche. Et je suis entré dans le jardin, il y avait un petit chemin de dalles en pierre qui menaient jusqu'à la maison.

Je passais sous une arche de rose rouges et j'étais devant la porte mauve. C'était une belle couleur, qui dénotait complètement avec la maison dont je devinais la peinture violette pâle à travers les plantes grimpantes qui l'avait couverte entièrement. Ce mec aimait définitivement les plantes. J'ai sonné.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

J'ai frapper à la porte.

Comme le portillon avant, elle s'ouvrit d'elle même. Je me suis demandé s'il ne se foutait pas de moi. Je suis entré malgré tout, curieux et déterminé à l'idée de comprendre ce voisin et retrouver Blue. Je traversais un petit couloir qui menait à une autre pièce...le salon probablement...J'était un peu surpris par la déco. Des espèces d'attrapes-rêve auxquelles des morceaux -je ne saurais dire s'il s'agissait- de bout de verres ou des cristaux colorés avait remplacé les plumes habituelles . La lumière du soleil qui s'y reflétait donnait au lieu une atmosphère apaisante et magnifique. Si j'écoutais mon instinct de "Tumblr Boy" comme dis Pidge, je prendrais des milliers de photos, mais je n'y pense même pas sur le coup. Je me contente de chercher Blue et espère que le propriétaire de la maison est là...Une porte s'ouvrit. Il était là, le garçon bizarre, tenant Blue dans ses bras.

"Salut."

Qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire à quelqu'un chez qui on est entré sans invitation ?

"Salut...Désolé j'ai frappé mais...

\- Je savais que tu étais là, je finissait juste quelque chose."

Il était beau. Il avait une queue de cheval haute, des yeux violets...oui, violets, il portait un pull rouge les manches laissaient entrevoir ses épaules et les bretelles d'un débardeur noir, et un pantalon noir.

"En fait...Je suis venu chercher...Mon chat...

\- Oui je sais.

\- Oh...Okay."

Comment pouvait-il bien savoir ? Il me tendit Blue qui sauta dans mes bras.

"Hé ma belle...Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Elle est descendu et ne savait plus comment remonter.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?"

Il a haussé les épaules, son visage était fermé.

"Simple déduction.

\- Merci infiniment d'avoir prit soin d'elle.

\- De rien Lance.

\- Hé ! Tu...tu connais mon prénom ?!

\- Oui. Je m'appelle Keith au fait.

\- Ok Keith. Comment tu connais mon prénom ?

\- T'es curieux toi.

\- Tu m'étonne ! On s'est jamais rencontré, tu connais mon nom c'est bizarre !

\- Je le sais parce que Shay me l'a dit.

\- Tu connais Shay ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh...ok...Et...Je...heu...

\- Tu as une question ?

\- Oui. Je veux comprendre comment en un an toutes ces fleurs ont pu pousser ? Et pourquoi ton salon ressemble à une oeuvre d'art ? Et c'est quoi tous ces livres là-bas ils ont l'air super vieux ! Et le liquide qui brille dans le tube là-bas c'est-"

Il a posé deux doigts sur mes lèvres, sûrement parce que je parlais trop et trop vite.

"Ok. T'es décidément très curieux."

Il a regardé vers un bureau où plusieurs livres étaient ouverts. Il a eu l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes.

"Moi aussi je suis curieux. Faisons un marché. Tu as le droit de venir poser une question par semaine, en contrepartie, tu dois m'apprendre ce qu'est...l'amour.

\- Quoi ? L'amour...?

\- Soit c'est oui, soit c'est non."

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, ce mec ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Il n'avait jamais aimé ? Et pourquoi c'était à moi qu'il demandait des explications ? Il n'avait pas peur que je le juge ? J'avais un peu pitié de lui et puis...Je voulais le comprendre, lui.

"...Bon. ok...deal.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui."

Je tendis ma main face à lui. Il haussa un sourcil.

"C'est...Une poignée de main...? Pour dire qu'on est okay.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Okay."

Il me serra la main en souriant.

 _30/08 (UPDATE)_

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai posé ma première question à Keith : Comment ses fleurs ont-elles pu pousser aussi vite ?_

 _Réponse : "J'utilise un produit spécial"_

 _J'ai voulu lui demander quel produit, il a rit avant de me dire que je devais attendre la semaine suivante._

 _J'ai tenté de lui expliquer l'amour de manière purement scientifique, il a rien pigé._

 _Trouver une autre méthode._

 _(RE UPDATE) J'écris ces lignes à environs, une heure du matin, parce que je fixe mon plafond comme un débile...J'arrête pas de penser à Keith._

 _Je veux être astrophysicien pour comprendre l'univers et son fonctionnement..._

 _Et Keith me semble être un casse-tête, un mystère, et je veux le comprendre, le décrypter, le connaître._

 _J'ai un problème non ?_

 _01/09_

 _Quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone a retenti à six heures du matin, j'ai eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Je n'avais définitivement pas assez dormi. Je me suis levé un peu lassement pour allumer la machine à café et prendre une douche. Blue s'est assise sur le bord de la fenêtre et m'a fixé. J'ai juste bu mon café en l'ignorant, puis je lui ai caressé la tête avant de partir, je me suis également assuré que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, j'avais trop peur qu'elle parte encore. J'ai pris le tram et en quinze minutes j'y étais. J'ai été super content de découvrir que j'avais deux cours de commun avec Hunk et trois autres avec Pidge, nous avons également un cours en amphithéâtre en commun. J'adore cette fac ! Avant de rentrer nous avons décidé de manger chez Hunk, je racontais mes premiers jours seuls quand le sujet de Keith fut abordé._

"C'est dingue...

\- Je sais...

\- Donc tu vas le revoir toutes les semaines.

\- Ouais.

\- Et...Sans arrières pensées ?

\- Bah non. Quelles arrières pensées ?

\- Lance.

\- Pidge.

\- Ne joue pas a celui qui ne voit pas ce que je veux dire."

J'ai soupiré et je me suis laissé tomber en arrière, m'allongeant sur le tapis du salon en passant mes bras derrière ma tête.

"J'le connait même pas !

\- Et ? Depuis quand ça t'empêche de draguer toi ?

\- Aaaargh. Je t'en supplie Pidge ! Arrête de dire des conneries !

\- Je crois qu'iel a raison...

\- QUOI ?! HUNK ?! T'es sérieux ?

\- Bah je...heu...JE VAIS BOIRE DE L'EAU !

\- ...Mais-

\- Lance, ce gars à l'air...spécial. Je veux dire...d'après ta description. Et on connait tous ta curiosité ici...Il faut juste que tu apprenne à ne pas dépasser les bornes."

J'ai toisé Pidge du regard en me redressant, iel avait enlevé ses lunettes rondes, et avait un air parfaitement sérieux. J'ai soupiré.

"Ouai ouai c'est bon j'ai pigé."

Je me suis allongé à nouveau.

"De toute façon, il est pas du tout mon genre."

 _10/09_

 _Question : Qu'est-ce que c'est le liquide que tu mets dans tes plantes ?_

 _Réponse : Un mélange de plusieurs substances qui accélèrent la croissance des végétaux._

 _Question : Ça fait quoi l'amour ?_

 _Réponse : L'amour ça surprend, comme un coup de tonnerre._

 _Je ne savais pas quoi répondre d'autre._

 _18/09_

 _Question : Pourquoi tous ces attrappes rêves ?_

 _Réponse : Ce ne sont pas des attrappes rêves mais des repousses démons._

 _Je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai il a juste sourit._

 _Question : L'amour ça fait mal ?_

 _Réponse : Oui._

 _Oui, ça fait mal._

 _25/09_

 _Question : C'est quoi tout ces livres anciens ?_

 _Réponse : Des livres de famille._

 _Question : L'amour c'est physique ou mental ?_

 _Réponse : Les deux._

 _J'ai été incapable de lui répondre mieux que ça._

Ça fait presque un mois que je passe voir Keith chaque semaine...Mais ma curiosité est toujours plus grande.

"Ok j'ai une question.

\- Mh ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux tellement en savoir sur l'amour ?

\- Hum...Disons que c'est important pour mon travail final.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui...Une sorte de thèse.

\- Oh. Ok...Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme études ?

\- Tu me demandera ça la prochaine fois.

\- À ce rythme là je ne connaîtrai bien que dans trois ans. Pourquoi tant de mystères ?"

Il a posé sa tasse de thé et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

"Parce que j'ai peur que tu disparaisse si je te dévoile tout."

Il a regardé sur le côté, puis son regard mauve à recroisé le mien.

"Mais je te comprends...Donc, disons que tu peux venir deux fois par semaine, mais jamais deux jours consécutifs."

J'ai hoché la tête. À la fois content et étonné.

 _30/09_

 _Je n'ai plus osé prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait l'air si sérieux...peut-être qu'il se sent seul...Comme moi._

 _Crois moi Keith. Je vais percer ton secret, et je ne disparaîtrait pas. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir effleuré que la surface de lui-même. Il y a chez lui quelque chose d'étrange que je suis incapable de décrire._

Samedi. Je n'ai rien à faire. Je lis un livre sur le balcon et une idée me traverse l'esprit.

"Lance ?

\- Hey ! Tu aimes les plantes non ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça te dit d'aller au conservatoire botanique ? Là. Maintenant.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ouai.

\- Je ne sais pas trop...C'est loin ?

\- Une demi-heure en tram. Allez viens ce sera sympa. J'en ai assez qu'on se voit juste pour se poser des questions."

Il a regardé le sol.

"Tu veux...passer du temps avec moi ?

\- Oui."

 _7/10_

 _Le jardin botanique était presque vide. Keith s'y connaît vraiment beaucoup en plantes. J'en suis impressionné. Il m'a même appris des trucs super intéressants. J'avoue que plusieurs fois j'ai arrêter de l'écouter en le regardant. Il faut dire qu'il est...beau. J'aimerais bien connaître son secret. Je doute qu'il soit si terrible, et il en faut beaucoup pour me faire fuir. Nous avons mangé dans un Burger King, Keith n'en avais mangé de sa vie ce qui m'a choqué. Je crois que je vais me rappeler longtemps de sa tête au moment de passer la commande...En y repensant ça me fait rire. J'ai passé une super journée. Il faut qu'on refasse ça._

"Merci Lance, c'était sympa.

\- Merci d'être venu, sinon j'étais seul."

Normalement dans les séries, c'est le moment où je dois l'embrasser mais je suis pétrifié.

"Du coup...Salut.

\- Au revoir Lance."

 _Merde, il est presque mignon._

 _10/10_

 _Question : T'as jamais été amoureux ?_

 _Réponse : Non...Enfin peut-être ? Je ne suis pas sûr._

 _Question : J'ai lu dans un livre que l'amour était un concept flou, t'en pense quoi toi ?_

 _Réponse : L'amour c'est un plus qu'un concept flou, c'est inexplicable._

"Je me sens encore plus dans le flou..."

 _J'ai rit devant la moue qu'il m'a fait. Il a rougi un peu en souriant._

"Te moque pas de moi !"

 _Il est trop mignon._

 _12/10_

 _Le premier examen de l'année est dans deux semaines. Je dors très peu._

 _14/10_

 _J'ai remarqué des lumières bizarres venants de la maison de Keith, la nuit._

 _15/10_

 _Question : C'est quoi ces lumières la nuit ?_

 _Réponse : Je fais des test._

 _Question : Qu'est-ce que c'est un âme soeur ?_

 _Réponse : Un mensonge._

 _19/10_

 _Question : Tu as quel âge ?_

 _Réponse : 22 ans._

 _Je ne pensais pas qu'il était plus vieux que moi..._

 _Question : Il y a plusieurs type d'amour ?_

 _Réponse : Oui, l'amour familial, l'amour physique, l'amour entre amis...plusieurs catégories._

 _Il m'a demandé de les préciser alors j'ai répondu en riant : La prochaine fois. Il a fait sa moue habituelle. Mémorable._

 _22/10_

 _Je mange, je dors, je révise, je bois du café pour tenir, je vais à la fac, puis je mange, je dors ect... Keith fait encore du son et lumière._

 _25/10_

 _Question : Tu as de la famille ?_

 _Réponse : J'ai quelqu'un que je considère comme mon frère. Autrement...non._

 _Intéressant._

 _Question : Les différentes catégories d'amour ?_

 _Réponse : Éros, amour physique et passionnel._

 _Agape, amour intense, sans attente réciproque._

 _Philia, affection mutuelle, amitié._

 _Storgê, amour familial._

 _30/10_

 _J'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre..._

 _J'étais assis face à mon ordinateur, tentant de me concentrer sur mes révisions quand la lumière émanant de chez Keith vira au rose fushia. J'ai ris imaginant un spectacle son et lumière. Puis ma curiosité m'a une fois emporté. Je suis descendu et je suis entré dans le jardin de Keith. Je me suis mit à quatre pattes en passant sous la fenêtre puis j'ai levé un peu la tête. J'ai aperçu l'intérieur, Keith était de dos, une lumière rose intense éclairait la pièce. Je voulais qu'il se décale, mais quand il l'a fait mon cœur à fait un bond dans ma poitrine, et moi aussi._

 _"C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?!"_

 _Keith s'est retourné et l'expression de son visage était décomposée._

 _"Lance ?!_

 _\- C'est quoi dans le chaudron ?! Pourquoi un chaudron ? Tu prépare une espèce de maison hantée ?!_

 _\- Oh merde...Lance, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?_

 _\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? À quoi ça sert ?_

 ** _Anis sumnunc jigeum cadal._**

 _Un nuage rose m'a enveloppé._

 _Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais affalé sur mon comptoir et j'avais bavé sur le bois._

 _Vraiment bizarre ce rêve, j'ai hâte de le raconter à Keith. Il va surement trouver ça marrant que je rêve de lui en sorcier. Un sorcier...N'importe quoi._

Oui ! Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à sortir ce chapitre... désolée pour ça ! J'avais déjà fini mais n'étant pas satisfaite j'ai tout recommencé de A à Z. Je vous laisse tenter de deviner quelles langues j'ai utilisé pour la phrase _Anis sumnunc jigeum cadal"_. Indice il y en a trois. ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette histoire ! À la prochaine pour la suite ! Et pour plus de Klaaaaance ! (J'ai modifié les dates du prologue xD)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Potions et pression

Alors que je termine ma quatrième tasse de thé depuis ce matin, je reprends mes préparatifs malgré mon stress. Ça devrait aller. Ça devrait aller...Je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver, mais je ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt. Je vais devoir fermer les fenêtres à partir de maintenant. De toute façon avec ce sort là, Lance est censé ne se rappeler de rien. Il faut que je me calme. Je respire un grand coup avant d'attacher mes cheveux. Je dois être calme et me concentrer sur ma composition. Je sors mes pierres, après avoir fermé les rideaux et allumé des bougies je dessine un pentagramme sur le sol et place une pierre sur chaque coin. J'ouvre la bouche pour prononcer la formule.

"Hé Keith."

Je sursaute et me tourne vers le chat qui est assis sur le bord de la fenêtre.

"Blue ! Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ?

\- Désolée, désolée. Mais c'est urgent.

\- C'est à propos de Lance ? Il va bien ?

\- Oui. Il pense que ce qu'il a vu hier soir était un rêve quel idiot j'te jure…

\- Attend ! Il se souvient !? Oh non ! C'est pas vrai !?

\- Mais il pense qu'il a rêvé ça devrait aller non ?

\- Quelle galère…j'ai du me tromper de formule…"

Elle saute sur le bureau et commence a faire sa toilette.

"Débutant.

\- Dis donc toi. C'est bien beau de faire la maligne avec moi, mais tu n'es qu'un chat !

\- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un chat, mais moi ma thèse finale je l'ai rendue en un an pas deux.

\- A l'époque c'était sûrement plus simple.

\- C'était bien plus dur.

\- Mais bien-sûr…

\- T'es vraiment un petit insolent. Tu te rend compte que je suis une sorcière au moins dix fois plus gradée que toi ?

\- Peut-être mais tu es morte. L'intérêt de la réincarnation c'est de recommencer une vie je te rappelle. Et t'as pas honte d'être devenue l'animal de compagnie d'un humain ?

\- Lance est un amour. Être sa petite princesse, dorlotée et chouchoutée ne me gêne pas.

\- Je vois…

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être appelé Princesse merci.

\- Et dorloté et chouchouté ?

\- Tu peux me laisser réciter ma formule ? Je dois contacter le MagicMarket si je veux avoir un remède pour modifier la mémoire de Lance."

Blue s'allonge sur la table, sa queue s'agite légèrement. Son expression est curieuse, elle me nargue ouvertement.

"Hohoho j'ai envie de voir ça. Ne te trompe pas de formule.

\- La ferme."

Je respire un grand coup. Mets tes idée en place Keith. Les pierres au sol se mettent à léviter et briller. Je ferme les yeux.

"Vrepit'sa !"

La fumée rose jaillit de mes doigts et un portail s'ouvre. J'ouvre mes yeux. Mon vieil ami Coran est là je perçois l'intérieur du magasin derrière lui. Il tire sur sa moustache rousse et me fait un grand sourire.

"Keith ! Cela faisait longtemps. Que puis-je donc faire pour toi ?

\- Salut Coran, j'ai fait une liste de quelques composants dont j'ai besoin.

\- Fais la moi parvenir par Teludav."

Un petit trou bleu s'ouvre sur ma gauche, j'y glisse le papier contenant la liste. De l'autre côté du portail Coran la reçoit instantanément.

"Je peux t'avoir ça très facilement.

\- Et je...J'aurais besoin d'un remède modificateur de mémoire…

\- C'est pour toi ?

\- Hé bien...en fait c'est pour...un humain…

\- UN HUMAIN ?!"

Il garde un visage ouvertement choqué quelques secondes avant de passer sa main sur ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Je...J'ai...Peut-être...été vu…

\- Et tu as lancé un sort d'effacement instantané ? non ?

\- Je me suis trompé de formule…

\- QUOI ?! Mais c'est un sortilège de débutant Keith ! Tu l'as validé dès l'âge de douzes ans !

\- Hahahahahaha !"

Je me tourne vers Blue qui se roule sur le bureau en riant.

"La pire sorcière de la création. HAHAHA !

\- Qui est ton amie ?

\- Blue est la réincarnation de la sorcière Uranie.

\- La sorcière de l'astronomie et de l'astrologie ! Tu as beaucoup de chance Keith. Elle aurait beaucoup de chose à t'apprendre.

\- Blue je ne savais pas que tu étais célèbre.

\- Et oui. Quand tu auras fini ta thèse je te raconterai mon histoire.

\- En parlant de ta thèse, tu avance ?

\- Eh bien oui. Grâce à Lance...

\- Qui est Lance ?

\- L'humain qui est dans le jardin.

\- QUOI ?! Mais comment tu fais ?

\- Je sens son odeur. C'est mon humain après tout.

\- Et tu pourrais pas me prévenir avant ?!

\- Non."

Elle se lèche la patte avec un air hautain. Je me retourne vers Coran.

"Coran est-ce que tu pourrais m'avoir ce remède par pitié ! Je suis prêt à y mettre le prix !

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Je te recontacterai plus tard.

\- Oh merci ! Tu me sauve la vie !

\- Ne t'excite pas trop...Je n'ai pas encore dit oui et tu n'as pas encore vu le prix.

\- Oh crois moi quand je te dit que je ferais tout pour avoir ce remède."

Le portail se ferme et la sonnette retentit. Je retire l'élastique de mes cheveux avant de me diriger vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à Lance.

"Tu veux pas fermer la porte du bureau avant ? J'dis ça, j'dis rien."

Je soupire bruyamment et finit par suivre le conseil de Blue.

"De rien."

Je la fusille du regard avant de laisser Lance entrer.

"Salut Keith. Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Salut Lance. Non pas du tout.

\- Tu as l'air un peu énervé…

\- Oh non...j'avais juste du travail à finir, et je viens de terminer alors je suis un peu fatigué. Hum...Tu veux du thé ?

\- Avec la journée que j'ai eu je ne te dis pas non ! Haha. Blue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis presque sûr de t'avoir bien enfermée... J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas embêté.

\- Oh tu sais les chats ça trouve toujours un moyen de sortir. Et puis j'aime bien sa compagnie."

Je verse le thé chaud dans deux tasses et en tend une à Lance. Il la prend et souffle un peu dessus avant de boire une gorgée.

"Hum. Très bon.

\- C'est du thé rouge au gingembre.

\- Génial. C'est épicé j'aime beaucoup."

Lance aime le thé. Ce qui fait que passer du temps avec lui est agréable, je juge souvent les gens à leur façon de boire du thé.

"Alors tes examens ?

\- C'était super dur ! Je pense que j'ai réussi l'astrophysique mais la physique je pense que j'ai foiré l'épreuve…Tant pis ! C'est pas l'épreuve la plus importante pour mon cursus de toute façon.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ira."

Rapport du 31/10

Note : Les humains pensent que l'amour est un sentiment qui vaut la peine d'être vécu.

"Dis Keith, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Tu t'y met aussi ?"

Les oreilles de Blue se baissent lorsqu'elle soupire.

"Pose ta question.

\- Pourquoi tu fais une thèse sur l'amour ? Ce n'est pas ta spécialité de base je me trompe ?

\- Non tu ne te trompe pas…je suis censé être la sorcière de…la destruction.

\- Mais c'est un talent très rare ! Pour ne fais-tu pas ta maîtrise là-dessus ?

\- Parce que je veux devenir la sorcière de l'amour…Et puis j'ai déjà validé ma maîtrise de la destruction.

\- Mais tu risque de perdre ton talent de naissance...c'est très dur de développer deux spécialités.

\- T'as réussi toi.

\- Justement je te parle en connaissance de cause ! C'est de la folie Keith…et puis...Amour et destruction sont deux choses très différentes...

\- Je sais mais j'ai fait une promesse il y a longtemps et je dois la tenir."

Le portail s'est activé dans mon dos.

"Ha Coran alors tu as mon remède pour la mémoire...ALLURA ! SALUT ! haha !"

Ma chère et tendre tutrice...Allura se tenait de l'autre côté du portail de communication avec un visage fermé.

"Comment ça un remède de mémoire ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Keith ?

\- C'est pour une potion.

\- Keith ne me ment pas."

Elle a froncé les sourcils. Blue m'a regardé sans rien dire.

"Bon sans mentir…? J'ai peut-être hypothétiquement éventuellement été théoriquement...vu par un humain en faisant une potion...?

\- D'accord Keith tu as gagné. J'arrive.

\- MAIS ALLURA J'TE JURE QUE J'AI-"

Le portail s'est refermé et je suis resté immobile. Et quiznak.

"Elle a l'air sévère.

\- Elle va venir. J'suis mal.

\- Est-ce si grave ?

\- Tu oses me demander si c'est gra- !"

Un portail rose lumineux apparait, prit de panique j'attrappe Blue et la jette dans la pièce d'à côté.

"KEITH."

Elle est là. Les mains sur les hanches. Une longue robe bleue pâle aux détails fushia recouvrant même ses pied et ses longs cheveux blancs argentés couverts par son chapeau rose pâle dont les pendentifs en forme de croissants de lune reflétaient la lumière des bougies.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un élève pareil…?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je...rien…

\- Dis le moi maintenant ou je te fais avaler une potion de vérité.

\- J'ai...hum…"

J'ai regardé Allura.

"Finalement la potion de vérité semble pas si terrible…

\- KEITH !"

J'ai poussé un long soupir avant de lui déballer toutes les explications. Elle a juste prit un air pensif jusqu'à ce que je finisse de parler, ensuite elle a voulu voir mes derniers écrits pour ma thèse.

"Tu as beaucoup avancé dernièrement.

\- Oui.

\- C'est grâce à ce Lance on dirait...hum…"

Elle a refermé mon carnet et me l'a rendu.

"Votre rencontre n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je pense que tu devrais continuer à lui parler...et pour le petit incident, s'il s'imagine que c'était un rêve tant mieux. N'essaye pas de modifier ses souvenirs pour rien, l'espèce humaine est spéciale et relativement fragile.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère alors ?

\- Si. Mais pas pour ça. Le conseil m'a convoqué, Keith, ce secteur est devenu relativement dangereux.

\- Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Je sais, je m'inquiétait plutôt pour toi…

\- C'est si grave ?

\- Un sorcier inconnu a réutilisé une magie ancienne interdite.

\- Quelle genre de magie ?"

Allura a baissé les yeux et m'a répondu dans un murmure comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue.

"Amor mallacit. Ou le sortilège de l'amour maudit.

\- En quoi ça consiste ?

\- Pour faire simple il s'agit de voler les sentiments d'un humain sous forme solide.

\- ...Et...c'est grave ?

\- C'est dangereux pour l'humain en question. Comme je te l'ai dit ils sont fragiles.

\- Oh…C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ?

\- Exact. Si tu entends parler de quelque chose je veux que tu me prévienne. D'accord Keith ? Ne joues pas aux héros. Tu n'as pas validé ta maîtrise et en plus...celle que tu as validé est aussi dangereuse pour toi que pour les autres."

J'ai regardé sur le côté.

"Oui…"

Allura a posé une main sur mon épaule.

"Très bien. Je vais repartir maintenant. Prends soin de toi Keith et continue de travailler."

J'ai juste hoché la tête.

"Ah tu risque de recevoir des visites de Shiro de temps en temps, le conseil lui a confié la mission de retrouver le sorcier."

Je ne parlais plus mais j'ai froncé les sourcils. L'idée que Shiro doive partir en mission contre un sorcier capable d'utiliser une magie ancienne ne me plaisait pas du tout.

"Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il est tout à fait apte à réussir cette mission."

Suite à ça elle ouvrit un portail et disparu à l'intérieur. Une fois seul, je reste immobile. Allura ne semble pas inquiète pour Shiro, pourtant la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié ils avaient des rapports très proches. J'ai envie de hurler. Le bruit de frottements contre la porte me rappelle soudainement que j'ai mit Blue dans mon salon sans la prévenir...Je m'en veux un peu…J'ouvre doucement la porte et elle me saute dessus, je tombe à la renverse, ses poils sont dressés sur son dos, elle approche sa tête de la mienne et se parvient à distinguer ses sourcils froncés.

"Pour qui tu te prends petit morveux !?

\- Désolé...J'ai pas réfléchi.

\- T'as de la chance que je ne te fasse pas une belle marque de griffure sur le visage.

\- T'oserais ?

\- Oh que oui.

\- Et si je dis à Lance que tu m'as griffé gratuitement ?

\- Je ferais mine d'avoir très très peur de toi et il croira que tu m'as maltraité.

\- Sorcière de l'astronomie ? Pas de la fourberie plutôt ?"

Elle m'a fait un sourire narquois en touchant mon nez avec son coussinet.

"Un point pour toi gamin."

Elle s'est calmé et a reculé, me laissant la place de me relever sur les coudes.

"Tu as l'air tout retourné...C'est qui ce Shiro ?"

J'ai soupiré en me levant, j'ai ouvert les rideaux et je suis monté sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour m'asseoir, les jambes pliées vers moi. Elle a hésité un instant avant de me rejoindre.

"C'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi...un peu comme un frère.

\- Oh je vois…"

J'ai apprécié qu'elle reste silencieuse quelques minutes. La luminosité de l'extérieur faiblissait, rendant la lumière des bougies plus importante.

"Hé il fait nuit. Tu pourrais me ramener chez Lance ?

\- Tu veux que je te porte ?

\- Après m'avoir lancer sans prévenir c'est le minimum."

J'ai haussé un sourcil, mais elle avait plus ou moins raison.

"D'accord."

En montant dans l'immeuble je me suis demandé quelle réaction Lance pourrait avoir s'il apprenait qui je suis. Peut-être qu'il tomberait dans les pommes ? Ou me croirait-il sur parole sans surprise ? C'est drôle...On se voyait chaque semaine depuis un mois pourtant nous étions comme de parfaits étrangers. J'espère finir vite ma thèse afin de pouvoir mieux le connaître lui.

"Bon Blue, je te laisse ici ok ?

\- Non sonne.

\- Tu plaisante ?

\- Sonne Keith."

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai pressé la sonnette. Lance a prit quelques secondes pour ouvrir. Il était un peu décoiffé et portait des lunettes avec une monture bleu roi. Je ne savais pas qu'il portait des lunettes. Ça fait bizarre mais ça lui va bien.

"Oh, salut Keith.

\- Je t'ai ramené Blue…

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil à toi.

\- De rien c'est normal."

Je l'ai posé sur le sol. J'ai échangé un regard avec Lance, nous étions muets. Je n'avais rien à dire, lui non plus. Il valait mieux que je m'en aille

"J'y vais. Bye."

Au moment où j'ai tourné le dos à Lance, un grand bruit s'est fait entendre, une puissante averse faisait rage dehors. L'idée de traverser toute la rue sous des litres d'eau de m'enchantait pas vraiment mais j'ai tout de même continué à avancer.

"Attends, t'as pas entendu ? Tu vas pas sortir par ce temps ?

\- J'habite à seulement quelques mètres…

\- Tu peux rester un peu, si tu veux ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

\- Mais tu ne t'impose pas, puisque je te le propose."

J'ai accepté.

"Je savais pas que tu portais des lunettes…

\- C'est normal. Je ne les mets que si je dois utiliser mon ordinateur longtemps.

\- Ah...Je vois."

Nous étions assis dans le canapé. Je n'avais rien a dire. C'est tellement gênant.

"Hum...tu...j'ai pas de thé...enfin si mais c'est du thé glacé...à la pêche."

Je l'ai regardé en haussant un sourcil.

"Je...Ça existe ?"

Il a ouvert la bouche en grand, avant de sauter du canapé vers la cuisine. Ça me rappelait vaguement l'épisode du Burger King…Quand il est revenu, il tenait deux verre remplis d'un liquide brun orangé.

"Goûte."

J'ai pris une gorgé, ça avait un goût de sucre, de pêche et un arrière goût de thé.

"Alors ?

\- C'est sucré...Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à du thé...Mais...j'aime bien.

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix ?

\- Sept ?"

Il a sourit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu envie de lui sourire aussi. Il s'est assit près de moi, et nous avons commencé à parler de choses banales. Il me racontait des anecdotes de ses années de lycée et moi je buvais ses paroles et mon verre de thé glacé. Lance était vraiment quelqu'un de passionnant. J'avais beaucoup à apprendre de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais très envie de lui faire confiance.

"Lance…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois en la magie ?"

Il a sourit, puis a pouffé, puis a éclaté de rire.

"Quelle question ?! Bien-sûr que non ! HAHAHAHA ! Oh...Oh Keith...c'est la meilleure celle-la !

\- C'était une vraie question.

\- Keith, je fais de la science, pas des abracadabra et des paillettes.

\- Donc...Tu n'y crois pas...du tout ? Même pas à je ne sais pas...la sorcellerie ?

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Son rire résonnait dans tout l'appartement couvrant le bruit de la pluie et je compris alors que pour qu'il croit en la magie, j'allais devoir le faire entrer dans mon monde. À mes risques et à ses dépends.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rêves

01/11

J'ai du mal à dormir à cause des examens. J'ai des espèces de cauchemars bizarres où je me nois sous une tonne de livres et de feuilles. Le surmenage.

02/11

J'ai parlé à Keith de mes troubles du sommeil.

"C'est vrai que t'es vachement cerné.

\- J'ai dormi une heure hier…

\- Hum… OH ! Je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour t'aider.

\- C'est pas des médocs ou un truc du genre ?

\- Non, non. C'est une infusion. Une cuillère à café avant d'aller dormir.

\- Y'a quoi dedans ?

\- Des fleurs.

\- Pas de drogue ?

\- De la...drogue ?

\- Genre du...laisse tomber. Je ferais le test, merci !"

On verra bien ce que ça donne.

03/11

Ce soir j'ai rêvé de la galaxie c'était si beau. Je suis incapable de décrire réellemnt ce que j'ai vu mais c'était sublime.

04/11

J'ai rêvé de la pluie, que j'étais à nouveau tout petit et que je sautais dans les flaques.

05/11

J'ai rêvé de la mer. Je crois que Maman et Papa me manquent…

06/11

J'ai dis à Keith que ça fonctionnait bien et il a promit de me faire de son infusion régulièrement pendant mes périodes d'exam ou d'insomnies. Il est vraiment génial ce mec.

08/11

Keith et moi on se pose de moins en moins de questions, ou du moins cela se fait différemment. Je fais toujours des rêves apaisants et doux.

10/11

J'ai rêvé d'un truc super bizarre : j'étais dans l'eau, mais je respirais, j'entendais une voix m'appeler en boucle. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était juste...bizarre.

11/11

JE SUIS LIBRE ! Fini les exams, youpi ! J'ai acheté une grande bouteille de thé glacé à la pêche pour fêter ça avec Keith.

J'ai sonné. J'ai eu l'impression d'être stupide quand il m'a ouvert la porte en riant. Il pleuvait, j'étais trempé, juste parce que j'avais fait un détour pour acheter une bouteille de thé glacé. Il m'a donné une serviette pour essuyer mes cheveux et ma peau.

"Si tes vêtements sont trop mouillés je peux te filer des fringues.

\- Euh non c'est bon.

\- T'es sûr ?"

Devant son petit sourire de moquerie et le frisson qui avait parcourut mon dos à cause de mon t-shirt mouillé, j'avais fini par accepter. Me voilà dans un pull beige laissant voir mes épaules et avec des manches qui montait jusqu'aux phalanges. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sentais super bien dedans. Dehors la pluie tapait contre la vitre j'ai soupiré.

"C'est pas un temps pour du thé glacé...Désolé !

\- C'est pas grave ! Je vais faire du thé...hum...Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'un thé à la menthe ?"

Les sourires de Keith sont rares mais...je les trouvent sincères et intenses. En buvant mon thé je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder par petits coup d'oeil. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, il dégage une énergie spéciale.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lance ?

\- Hum- RIEN !"

J'ai tourné la tête vers la fenêtre. Je suis un idiot.

"Tu aime le pull ?

\- Hein ? Ha ! Oui. Il est super comfortable.

\- Garde le si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je le met jamais. Il est trop grand pour moi.

\- Dans ce cas...merci. Hé ! Il ne pleut plus !

\- Oui…"

J'ai frissoné parce que Keith s'est rapproché de moi.

"Lance...Donne moi ta main. S'il te plaît.

\- Hein ?

\- Donne moi ta main.

\- Ok ?"

Il a prit ma main droite dans ses deux mains et a fermé les yeux, ses lèvres ont bougés silencieusement, ou alors c'était très bas parce que je n'ai rien entendu. Quand il a rouvert les yeux il souriait, ses yeux mauves se sont relevé vers moi. Ses mains étaient chaudes. Je n'ai pas osé demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça. Peut-être que je cherche à savoir trop de choses…

J'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre cette fois. Il y avait une forêt en feu et une personne de dos, et quand la personne s'est retourné, c'était Keith...et il pleurait.

J'ai levé la tête de mon carnet et j'ai vu que Blue était au pied de mon lit. Je l'attrappe et la câline un peu.

"Blue…"

Elle a ronronner et s'est frotté contre moi. Je l'ai prise avec moi et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre du salon.

"Qui es-tu vraiment Keith…?"

Je me suis réveillé avec les miaulements de Blue.

"S'il te plaît ma belle je suis fatigué…"

J'ai passé la nuit à chercher la signification de mon rêve. Je refuse de croire qu'il n'y aucun lien psycologique. Comme il était cinq heures quand j'ai finalement refermé les yeux, j'avais décidé de dormir au moins jusqu'à dix heures, n'ayant pas cours aujourd'hui. Seulement Blue ne l'entendait visiblement pas ainsi. Elle miaulait en boucle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?"

Elle miaule et se dirige vers le salon, je la suit.

"Tu as faim ?"

Elle se poste devant la fenêtre et ne bouge plus.

"Tu veux aller chez Keith ?"

Elle miaule encore.

Quelque chose dans le jardin de Keith active ma curiosité. Keith est là avec une autre personne. Un homme avec une carrure super imposante. Je fronce les sourcils. Qui est-ce ? Keith et lui se serrent la main et s'enlacent. Ils doivent être amis. J'ouvre la fenêtre.

"Bon Blue, fait ce que tu veux, je retourne dormir."

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...Leur proximité m'avait mit en rogne.

20/11

Ces derniers jours rien de vraiment nouveau...Je fais toujours le même rêve. Keith en larmes et la forêt qui brûle...Parfois j'entend un cri aussi.

Je rêvasse au dessus de ma feuille de cours, j'essaye de prendre quelques notes mais le coeur n'y est pas. Je ne comprend rien à ce rêve et ça me perturbe, je n'ose pas me confier à qui que ce soit. Hunk va s'inquiéter, Pidge va m'analyser, Matt va me prendre la tête pendant des heures avec ses théories...Et Keith...Keith va sûrement penser que je suis bizarre de rêver de lui.

"Lance ?

\- Hein ? Quoi Pidge ?

\- Le cours est fini depuis cinq minutes tu te bouge ou pas ?

\- Sérieux ? Déjà…?

\- Ça fait deux heures ! Lance tu dors suffisamment ?

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi p'tit Gremlin mais ça va."

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux avant de ramasser mes affaires. J'avais presque oublié que ce soir on allait à la salle d'arcade tous ensemble. J'ai du mal à m'amuser, habituellement je suis le premier à faire l'idiot mais là je n'ai pas envie. Je suis pris dans mes pensées de rêves. Matt s'assoit près de moi et me tend une bière. Je le toise avant de la prendre.

"Tu sais que tu m'inquiète ?

\- Ah bon ? Y'a pas de raison."

Je prend une gorgée.

"Tout va très bien.

\- Pidge dit qu'en ce moment tu es tout le temps dans la lune...Plus que d'habitude.

\- Pidge saute trop vite sur des conclusions hâtives.

\- Huhum.

\- S'il te plaît Matt, fait pas tes "HuHum"."

Matt est un modèle pour moi, il est drôle et il est très intelligent. Le Gremlin a de qui tenir. C'est le grand frère de Pidge, ils se ressemblent énormément...C'est les yeux je pense. Je bois encore une gorgée de ma bière.

"Sérieusement Lance, si tu veux discuter de quelque chose, tu sais que je suis toujours ok pour t'écouter."

Je lui souris.

"Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je penserais que tu me drague."

Il rit, puis se met à genoux et prend ma main mimant une demande en mariage.

"Oh Lance McClain accepte-tu de te confier à moi au lieu de broyer du noir ?

\- Je ne-

\- Tu ose me mentir ? Mon coeur est en miettes !"

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me laisse prendre au jeu. Il s'inquiète pour moi au point de jouer sur ma corde sensible.

"Oh Matthew pourquoi pensez vous que je vous ment ?

\- Alors dites moi la vérité."

Il me renverse sur sa jambe comme une pose de danse. Je suis au bord des larmes en contenant mon fou rire.

"Confiez vous à moi beau damoiseau."

Je prend une pose dramatique en posant le dos de ma main sur mon front.

"Je ne le peux pas, c'est trop dur !"

Il sourit et me redresse.

"Dans ce cas je n'insiste pas.

\- Merci Matt.

\- De ne pas insister ?

\- De m'avoir fait rire. Et pour la bière aussi.

\- De rien. C'est normal."

Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

"Et puis, je suis le plus âgé de nous qutare, c'est à moi de veiller à votre bien-être pour la réussite de vos études.

\- Mais bien-sûr…

\- Hé Lance ! On se fait un Dance Revolution ?"

Je finis ma bière en quelques gorgées.

"Hunk mon pote, prépare toi à affronter LanceyLance, le démon de la danse."

Sur le chemin du retour il a plu. Je suis resté debout, immobile, j'ai levé la tête et j'ai fermé les yeux, sous la pluie, en pleine nuit, dans la ruelle entre la maison de Keith et mon immeuble. Ça m'a fait du bien.

21/11

Signification du feu dans un rêve : Symbolise la destruction et la régénération, le changement du monde.

Hypothèse personnelle : Le feu c'est Keith : Nouveauté, changement.

Signification du feu de forêt : La peur de perdre quelqu'un ou d'affronter un obstacle seul.

Hypothèse : Vivre sans mes parents ? Obstacle ? Mes études/Examens ?

Signification d'un cri dans un rêve : Selon Freud : Le cri en rêve est la traduction d'avoir entendu des cris depuis la chambre parentale étant enfant, la sexualité des parents vient interpeller le psychisme de l'enfant et continue à s'activer à l'âge adulte.

Hypothèse : Va te faire foutre Freud.

Signification selon Georges Romey : Rêver d'un cri = rêver d'un appel à l'aide, un appel au secours, un besoin d'amour.

Hypothèse : J'ai besoin d'aide ? Keith à besoin d'aide ? Qui a besoin d'aide ?

Signification d'une personne qui pleure en rêve : Selon Freud : Dimension maternelle.

Hypothèse : Freud avait un gros problème parental. Laisse ma mère tranquille Freud.

Autre interprétation : Faire du tord à quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Hypothèse : Je vais faire du tord à quelqu'un…? Qui ? Keith ?

Je referme mon carnet et je retire mes lunettes. Je continue de fixer mon ordinateur, je remet mes lunettes et je tape "Freud et famille" dans la barre de recherche.

Note à moi même : Ne jamais taper Freud et famille dans la barre de recherche internet.

J'ai abandonné en fermant mon ordinateur. Je posé ma tête sur le bois du bar et j'ai grogné. Blue me touche la tête avec sa patte.

"Quoi…?"

Elle me fixe et recommence avec sa patte, cette fois-ci sur mon front.

"T'as faim ?"

Encore.

"...Tu veux un câlin ?"

Et encore.

"Blue tu me fatigue."

Elle le refait une dernière fois avant de frotter sa tête contre moi.

"C'était bien un calin que tu voulais…"

Je la prend dans mes bras et caresse sa tête et son cou.

"Ma Princesse."

Elle ronronne et je regarde par la fenêtre. Je ne suis pas allé voir Keith depuis longtemps...Ou du moins...Moins régulièrement que d'habitude...C'est déjà devenu une habitude d'aller le voir. En quelques semaines, j'avais accepté sa présence dans ma vie.

22/11

Je suis allé voir Keith, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire et il avait l'air un peu inquiet à propos de quelque chose dont il n'a pas parlé. Il a juste regardé ma main plusieurs fois. Je ne comprends pas.

Je lui ai demandé où il habitait avant et il resté très vague.

"Très loin d'ici."

Il m'a demandé une explication sur le désir. Ça m'a tellement gêné sur le coup que j'ai juste récité une définition scientifique stupide je crois que j'ai parlé d'hormone et tout...J'ai été ridicule.

Désir et amour sont liés, c'est un fait. Pas forcément désir sexuel...Juste désir. Je me perds dans ma propre explication de mon explication…

Je ferme mon carnet. Je suis frustré de mon incapacité à rester calme. Un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, je vois Keith ouvrir un volet. J'ai du mal a distinguer de quelle pièce il s'agit, je ne suis jamais allé à l'étage de sa maison...On dirait une salle de bain, au vu de la baignoire que j'arrive à voir si je me penche un peu. Je suis beaucoup trop curieux, je le sais. Keith se penche, je suppose pour ouvrir le robinet et faire couler son bain. Logiquement, je devrais détourner le regard...non ? Il enlève son tee-shirt et là, je détourne le regard.

Update : Lance McClain, 21 ans, trouve son voisin bizarre attirant et sexy. Je suis un sale voyeur. Je me déteste vraiment là tout de suite…

23/11

Aujourd'hui...J'ai croisé le mystérieux ami proche de Keith. Il s'appelle Shiro, il est cool. Ils sont amis d'enfance malgré leurs sept ans d'écarts. Je l'ai croisé par pur hasard en sonnant chez Keith.

Les feuilles rouges et oranges tombent. Je souffle, la condensation de l'air m'a toujours fasciné. Il ne fait pas si froid pourtant. Mes mains sont dans les poches de mon manteau gris et j'attend que Keith ouvre. Quelqu'un m'ouvre la porte, il est grand, musclé, une mèche blanche lui tombe sur le front, et une grande cicatrice lui traverse le visage de manière horizontale sur le nez.

"Oh. Bonjour. Je suis Shiro. Tu dois être Lance ? Keith m'a parlé de toi."

Il sourit de façon très amicale. Keith arrive derrière lui.

"Ha ! Lance ! Je te présente Shiro. Un ami.

\- Un ami, Keith ?"

Je fronce les sourcils. Shiro est donc plus qu'un ami pour Keith ? Après la réponse de Shiro, Keith lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

"Mon ami d'enfance et grand frère adoptif.

\- J'adore quand tu le dis."

Son expression de fatigue me fait sourire. Ils sont vraiment très complices et ça se voit. Shiro passe une main dans les cheveux noirs de Keith et me dépasse pour partir.

"Au revoir Lance. À une prochaine fois.

\- Au revoir."

Keith croise les bras et secoue la tête.

"Ça ne va pas Keith ?

\- Il m'énerve avec ses visites surprises.

\- Ah…?

\- Il me surprotège. Je suis plus un gosse…"

Il soupire.

"Excuse moi, il m'a énervé c'est pas toi.

\- Je...Je comprend le sentiment.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je suis le dernier de ma famille. J'ai deux grandes soeurs et un grand frère.

\- Sérieusement ? Et t'es le tout dernier ?

\- Ouais. J'ai un peu la pression du coup ! Haha !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand tu es le dernier...Il faut réussir autant que les autres…"

J'ai regardé le vide un moment. J'ai frissonné quand Keith a pris ma main droite et l'a examiné.

"Je peux te demander un truc ?

\- Oui ?

\- T'as quoi avec ma main sérieusement ?"

Il a rougit puis a lâché ma main.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment. D'ailleurs !"

Il disparaît dans une autre pièce et revient avec ses mains dans son dos.

"Ferme les yeux."

J'obéis en haussant les épaules. Je sens qu'il met quelque chose autour de mon poignet.

"Ok. Ouvre les yeux…"

Un joli bracelet avec un épais fil noir et deux petites pierres rouges et une grosse pierre mauve pendaient.

"C'est très joli...Merci Keith...Mais...Pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont des pierres protectrices. C'est pour empêcher les mauvais esprits de s'en prendre à toi."

Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que je ne croyais pas à ces choses là.

Urgent : Trouver un cadeau pour Keith.

"Ça ?

\- Ouai c'est joli.

\- Ou celui là non ?

\- Hm. C'est joli."

Je regarde Hunk en haussant les sourcils.

"Dis moi, tu vas me répondre "c'est joli" à chaque fois ?

\- Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait manger des macarons !

\- Hunk c'est-

\- ON NE PLAISANTE PAS AVEC LES MACARONS LANCE MCCLAIN !"

J'ai soupiré en le regardant faire la moue. Il me prend dans ses bras.

"S'il te plaaaaît !

\- Je trouve un cadeau et on y va je te le promet Hunk.

\- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de cadeau ? C'est pour qui ?

\- C'est pour un ami.

\- Keith ?

\- NON ! Euh...Peut-être et alors ?"

\- Je m'en doutais ! Il t'as ensorcelé !

\- Quoi…? Ok j'aurais pas dû t'en parler, laisse tomber."

Il a haussé les épaules.

"Tu sais je suis ton meilleur ami. Je ne te jugerais jamais.

\- Tu mens.

\- Je ne te jugerais pas trop.

\- Tu mens."

Il prend mon visage entres ses mains et me regarde longtemps.

"Lance McClain. Offre moi des macarons et je te pardonnerais.

\- Vendu."

Il m'embrasse sur la joue.

"Achète lui un collier.

\- Un collier ?

\- Ce collier."

Il me tend un collier argenté accompagné d'un pendentif en pierre rouge orangé. Pendant quelques secondes je me demande si c'est du toque. Le vendeur apparaît de nul part. Il pousse un petit rire et s'approche de nous en tirant sur sa moustache rousse. Il nous explique que c'est de la cornaline une pierre précieuse brute qui offre des vertues de stimulation de l'organisme. Drôle de type. J'achète le collier. La pierre ressemble à du feu.

Hunk mange un macaron à la vanille et je regarde distraitement le vent passer dans les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel notre table est installée. Les rayons du soleil passent au travers et je ressens leur chaleur contre mon visage, je ferme les yeux un petit moment. Hunk prend un macaron à la fraise et pose la question qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser depuis plus d'une demie heure.

"Alors ? Keith ?

\- Quoi Keith ?

\- Est-ce que...Vous avez une relation particulière ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Lance.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il est spécial.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Un sens que je ne connais pas.

\- Ça fait un moment que vous vous parlez et tu ne sais rien ?"

Je hausse les épaules en secouant la tête. Hunk lâche l'affaire et me tend un macaron au chocolat. Je mange et regarde à nouveau le feuillage, le vent est calmé.

"J'aimerais que la science puisse répondre à toutes les questions."

24/11

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus.

Je ne sais rien.

J'ignore tout.

J'ai beau avoir les meilleures notes de physique, je suis un idiot fini.

Je n'ose pas dire à Keith que je lui ai acheté un collier.

Je n'ose pas le lui offrir.

Je suis stupide.

25/11

Je suis un idiot.

Je bois un verre de Blue Lagoon. C'est mon troisième ou quatrième verre je ne sais plus. J'ai été traîné ici de force par des camarades de classe et j'ai déjà envie de me barrer. Je déteste ce genre d'ambiance. Je fais mine de sourire quand on me parle, je ne retiens pas les prénoms. Je bois. Je m'ennuis. Une jolie brune me chauffe. On boit. On danse. Elle m'embrasse. Je la pousse. Je ne veux pas embrasser quelqu'un ce soir, ou plus... Je bois encore. Je commence à avoir mal au crâne. C'est le moment que je choisis pour rentrer. Il est déjà trois heures du matin. Je marche dans les rues, éclairées mais vides, à part quelques voitures. Je titube un peu. J'ai trop bu, mais pas assez pour être trop bourré. C'est allumé chez Keith. C'est sûrement l'alcool mais je sonne chez lui. Il est trois heures du matin, et moi, je sonne chez lui...Tout va bien. Il m'ouvre, pas le moins surpris du monde, tenant Blue dans les bras. Il la lâche et m'aide à entrer.

"Lance t'es vraiment dans un état…

\- Pitoyable ? Ouai je sais…

\- Tu veux de l'eau ?

\- Je veux bien merci…"

Il disparait dans la pièce d'à côté et Blue se met sur mes genoux. Je la caresse distraitement.

"Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Pas du tout. Ce soir j'observais les étoiles.

\- On peut pas voir les étoiles avec la pollution lumineuse d'une si grande ville.

\- Si on peut.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est un secret.

\- Tu as beaucoup de secrets.

\- Tu as beaucoup de question."

Je me tais. Il a raison.

"Pourquoi les gens s'embrassent sur la bouche quand ils s'aiment ?

\- C'est pas forcément par d'amour…

\- Ha bon ?"

Sa naiveté m'étonnera toujours.

"Non. Les gens s'embrassent pour rien parfois. Pour manifester une attirance physique par exemple ou quand ils ont trop bu…

\- Tu as embrassé quelqu'un ?

\- Elle m'a embrassé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle voulait plus qu'une danse avec moi.

\- Plus comment ?

\- Toi aussi tu pose beaucoup de questions.

\- Excuse moi...Je ne comprend pas c'est tout. Je croyais qu'un baiser était une preuve d'amour.

\- Ça ne l'est que si on veut que ça le soit."

Il m'a regardé un instant.

"Donc embrasser quelqu'un sur la bouche ça ne veut rien dire ?

\- Non ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Tu peux m'embrasser pour voir ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que pour moi embrasser c'est important."

Il est resté silencieux. Il a fermé les yeux.

"Je comprend. L'interprétation d'un baiser est différente d'une personne à l'autre.

\- Exact."

J'ai commencé à avoir mal à la tête.

"Je ne boirai plus jamais…

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Juste...Ça tambourine dans mon crâne…"

Keith a posé ses mains de chaque côté de mon front et a fermé les yeux en disant quelque chose tout bas, comme la fois avec ma main, je n'avais plus rien tout à coup.

"Qu'est-ce que…?

\- Écoute Lance. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... je suis-"

J'ai eu la nausée. L'alcool en surdose ça fait vomir, et je le sais. Je me suis levé et j'ai couru vers la sortie de chez Keith, j'ai vomi dans la ruelle entre sa maison et mon immeuble. Puis le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit. La porte de mon appartement grande ouverte. Je suppose que je me suis traîné à mon chambre.

Je ne veux plus jamais boire de ma vie. Parce qu'à cause de ça, j'ignore toujours le secret de Keith. Ce matin il a fait comme si de rien n'était...Un autre se serait sûrement moqué, je me serais sûrement moqué. Je suppose qu'il est trop gentil pour ça. Beau et gentil. Et mystérieux. Et attirant. Et sexy. Keith est une énigme vivante.

27/11

Mon nouveau prof est canon. Il s'appelle Lotor. C'est le nouveau prof de philo. J'ai horreur de la philo mais là je vais faire un effort. Même si selon moi en cursus physique et astrophysique c'est pas utile...Même si j'avoue que ça facilite l'ouverture d'esprit.

29/11

J'ai toujours le collier de Keith dans ma poche. Au cas où…

J'ose pas lui donner.

Je suis un idiot.

Lotor dit que mes idées sont bonnes en philo. Il est jeune pour un prof. Je commence à aimer la philo. La fille brune de l'autre soir s'appelle Plaxum, elle s'est excusée, elle a mit son attitude sur l'alcool, c'est vrai qu'elle a plutôt l'air d'une gentille fille...Je lui ai proposé de prendre un café à côté de la fac. Elle est sympa alors je lui ai donné mon numéro. Je pense que je lui plaît. On verra bien. Ce n'est qu'un numéro de téléphone pour l'instant.

Est-ce que Keith a un téléphone ?

C'est déplacé comme question ?

Peut-être...pas ?

30/11

Mes résultats sont bons. Je suis content.

J'aimerais demander à Keith ce qu'il a voulu me dire l'autre jour.

Je veux savoir, mais en même temps...J'ai peur de savoir.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Révélations

Je fais tourner mon stylo sur mes doigts par manque total d'inspiration. Blue est assise sur mes genoux.

"Tu veux pas aller voir Lance plutôt ?

\- Nan, il est pas à la maison.

\- Il est où ?

\- En cours."

Je soupire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je devrais lui dire.

\- HEIN ?!

\- J'ai déjà faillit lui dire l'autre soir mais comme il était ivre je n'ai pas pu.

\- Et tu vas lui annoncer ça comment ?

\- Hum...je ne sais pas. 'hey Lance je suis une sorcière et ton chat parle.'

\- Tu veux qu'il fasse un malaise ?

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu tiens à lui annoncer. Vas-y avec tact.

\- C'est mon intention.

\- Je doute que tu y arrive.

\- J'ai confiance. J'ai peur qu'il ne me crois pas...

\- Montre lui que tu es sincère et ça ira. Mais tu vas lui bouleverser sa vision du monde.

\- Je sais. Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai confiance en lui."

La discussion s'est arrêtée là-dessus, elle s'est juste endormie sur mes genoux et moi j'ai continuer a fixer ma feuille blanche en faisant tourner mon stylo.

Sommes-nous vraiment si différents des humains au niveau sentimental ?

Je l'ai écrit sans réfléchir. Je l'effacerais peut-être par la suite. Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que je m'en fiche. Je suis resté longtemps devant mon bureau à réfléchir.

Quand il est arrivé plus tard dans la journée je savais exactement ce que j'allais dire et comment le dire, pourtant j'étais nerveux.

"Salut Keith !

\- Bonjour Lance.

\- Wow. Tu fais une tête terrible.

\- Assied toi...Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

\- Ok ? C'est grave ?"

Il s'est assis avec son sourire habituel collé sur le visage. J'ai regardé Blue qui était assise au sol près de lui puis j'ai fermé les yeux et soufflé.

"Lance je suis...

\- Gay ? Ouai je sais. T'en fais pas j'suis Bi alors je suis totalement ok avec ça et puis genre j'avais deviné depuis un moment.

\- Quoi ? Non. Enfin je...C'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

\- D'ailleurs comment tu sais que t'es gay alors que tu pige rien a l'amour franchement je-

\- LANCE ! Concentre toi trente secondes s'il-te-plaît."

Il a arrêté de sourire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que je rougis. Il croise les bras.

"Excuse moi...Dis moi ce que tu as à dire.

\- Voilà. Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai demandé si tu croyais à la magie ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ris ce soir là.

\- La magie ça existe Lance."

Il a haussé un sourcil et un sourire en coin a commencé à naître sur son visage.

"Tu ne me crois pas...C'est ça hein ?

\- Bah...Comment te dire...?...Non.

\- Je ne suis pas un menteur.

\- Oui m'enfin la magie c'est...c'est fictif. C'est imaginaire. C'est...un conte.

\- Besoin d'une preuve ?

\- Oui. Si tu peux me le prouver j'y réfléchirais."

Il a commencé à rire, mais en essayant de se retenir.

"Blue est la réincarnation de la sorcière de l'astronomie et elle parle."

Il a éclaté de rire et puis Blue est monté sur la table et a lancé un "Lance pense à respirer quand même." Il s'est stoppé net, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, il a regardé Blue.

"...Non. Pas possible...

\- Bah quoi ? Lance ?"

Il bondit d'un coup.

"Attend attend atteeend !

\- Tu me crois maintenant ?

\- Non non non non c'est pas possible ! Impossible !

\- Lance respire.

\- Pas possible ! Pas possible !

\- Keith il est tout pâle là...

\- Lance...?

\- Et...Et toi Keith ?

\- Moi ?

\- Tu...T'es...Je..."

Ses yeux se révulsent et il tombe dans les vappes et je le rattrape in-extremis pour le déposer dans le canapé. Je reste ensuite immobile un long moment en le regardant, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

"J't'avais dit qu'il tomberait dans les pommes.

\- La ferme Blue."

Je place un de mes talisman au-dessus de lui et Blue me fixe avec un petit sourire.

"Au fait, depuis quand la sorcière de la destruction lance des sorts de protection ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ha non. Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas avec moi. Je sais que tu lui en a lancé un. Je le sais. Je vois le sceau sur sa main. Tu l'a rendu invisible à l'oeil humain. Je suis surprise que te ne te sois pas trompé de formule.

\- Je m'inquiète à cause du sorcier que le conseil recherche...

\- Je comprends. Ça m'inquiète aussi...j'en perds mes poils."

Nous rions et puis comme Lance ne se réveille toujours pas, je place des pierres apaisantes en lévitation autour de lui. J'espère qu'il sera calme à son réveil.

"HA ! KEITH ! J'AI RÊVÉ QUE..."

Ou pas. Je soupire. Il hurle et je ne comprend qu'un mot sur trois. Quand il remarque le balais des gemmes autour de sa tête il semble fasciné.

" Pourquoi y'a des pierres qui flottent autour de ma tête...? J'ai pas fini de rêver c'est ça ?"

Je secoue la tête doucement. Blue vient près de moi face à Lance.

"Tout est...c'est vrai...?"

Je regarde Blue et nous hochons la tête en même temps.

"Oh mon dieu...Comment ? C'est impossible ! Impossible...Impossible...

\- Respire. Ne me refais pas une crise de panique.

\- COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE RESTE CALME ?! PUTAIN ENLÈVE CES PIERRES JE VAIS PÉTER UN PLOMB LÀ !"

Je lui met une gifle, il se ressaisit et frotte sa joue.

"...Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Maintenant que je suis réceptif tu veux bien me faire un cours de rattrapage ?"

Je prends environs une demie-heure pour tout lui expliquer, à mesure que je raconte je le vois froncer les sourcils et cligner des yeux quand il essaye de mettre les éléments ensemble.

"Mais attend. T'es une sorcière ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais t'es un garçon...?

\- Oui.

\- Mais du coup t'es plutôt un sorcier ?

\- Non.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous les humains vous confondez tout. Non. Les sorcières reçoivent des capacités naturelles mais doivent étudier et travailler pour réussir à les maîtriser. Les sorciers eux...non.

\- ...Donc c'est quoi, t'es une sorcière masculine ?

\- Non juste une sorcière.

\- Plus tu m'explique, moins je comprend...

\- Pourtant je ne peux pas faire plus simple.

\- Si, notre système à nous, les humains, est bien plus simple !

\- Je vais te faire boire une potion de silence et tu la ramènera moins.

\- Ok. Du calme ma sorcière bien-aimée.

\- ...Je suis vraiment à deux doigts de te la faire boire cette potion Lance."

Je croise les bras et le toise un instant, il rit. Je sourit et m'assoit près de lui.

"Donc...Tu me crois ?

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement le choix. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas comment tout un espace magique peut exister sans que les scientifiques ne l'ai encore découvert.

\- Ça, c'est normal. On vient d'une dimension alternative.

\- Donc il y a un monde magique...Tout un monde...?

\- Oui. Marmora.

\- Et tu viens de là-bas ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Wow..Je...Écoute Keith...J'ai du mal à réaliser...J'ai l'impression que c'est pas possible...

\- Tu veux le visiter ?

\- Q-Quoi ?! Je- On peut ?!

\- Bien-sûr."

Je me suis mis debout et j'ai tendu ma main vers lui. Il l'a prise en tremblant légèrement.

"Au pire c'est juste un rêve..."

Je mets en place les pierres de Téludav et j'écoute distraitement la conversation de Blue et Lance.

"Donc depuis le début tu comprends tout...

\- Oui.

\- Genre...tout...Tout, tout, tout...vraiment tout ?

\- Oui, tout.

\- Ugh...

\- T'en fais pas, tes petits secrets sont bien gardés.

\- J'ai peur de réfléchir à quel genre de "petits secrets" tu fais référence...

\- Je te les récite si tu veux ?

\- Ce n'est VRAIMENT pas la peine Blue ou...Uranie ?

\- Je me suis habituée à Blue...J'aime bien ce nom.

\- Il te va bien.

\- Je sais, tu es doué pour trouver des noms.

\- Ça y est Lance. Je suis prêt. Blue, tu viens ?

\- Oh non. Sans moi les garçons.

\- Tu es sûr que ce sera bon...?

\- Oui.

\- Keith. Lance est un humain. Tu te rappelles ? Je doute qu'il puisse se balader comme ça dans Marmora."

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Même si c'est vrai que Blue marque un point. Je fouille dans mon armoire pour lui trouver quelque chose pour se faire plus discret.

"Lance ! Met ça."

Je lui fait enfiler une longue cape bleu nuit, je lui met la capuche.

"Pourquoi faire ?

\- Parce que tu es un humain. Et certaines créatures magique se nourrissent de...Enfin, reste bien près de moi ok ?

\- O..Ok."

J'ai prit ses mains dans les miennes. Il se mord les lèvres.

"Tu es prêt ?

\- Non mais allons-y."

Il serre mes mains en souriant. Je ferme les yeux.

"Vrepit'Sa."

La fumée rose nous enveloppe, j'ouvre les yeux. Lance est maintenant agrippé à mon bras et nous flottons dans la zone de transition.

"C'est ça Marmora ? Un truc vide et mauve ?

\- Non. C'est le chemin entre Marmora et le monde des Humains.

\- O...Ok...Keith...Tes yeux brillent ?

\- C'est normal. Accroche toi bien ça va secouer.

\- Hein ? HAAAAA !"

Je le tiens dans mes bras, il a fermé les yeux pendant l'atterrissage.

"Ça va ?

\- Oui..."

Quand il s'écarte de moi, ses yeux s'élargissent.

"Wow...Tu...Tes yeux sont...vraiment...

\- Brillants ? Oui. C'est tout à fait normal.

\- J'allais dire très beaux mais...Ça marche aussi. Pourquoi la cape ressemble à un ciel étoilé ? C'est joli hein mais c'était pas censé être discret ?

\- Parce que c'est une cape magique...? Tout le monde à ce genre de vêtements ici.

\- Ugh ! Ça va m'énerver à la longue ce genre de chose !

\- Reste calme, et reste bien près de moi."

Il a glissé sa main dans la mienne.

"T'en fais pas pour ça...Je flippe bien trop pour jouer aux explorateurs."

Je le vois, s'extasier silencieusement sur le sol qui brille à chacun de nos pas.

"Marmora c'est quoi ? Une planète ?

\- Oui, plus ou moins...

\- Donc là on est dans une ville ?

\- Oui, on est à Altéa. C'est la capitale.

\- Ok. Hé ! Ce mec là-bas il a des oreilles pointues...

\- Oui, c'est un sorcier.

\- Tous les sorciers ont les oreilles pointues ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Je le note pour plus tard...

\- Et lui là-bas c'est quoi ?

\- Un Balmeran, une créature de pierre.

\- Cool...et la fille avec la peau brillante ? On dirait une perle vivante...

\- C'est une nymphe. Elles ont une peau composée d'eau.

\- La classe...! Hé ! Une danseuse du ventre ! "

Il lâche ma main et fixe la danseuse à forte poitrine qui se déhanche et dont les bijoux dorés tintent les uns contre les autres. Elle regarde Lance et lui fait un clin d'oeil.

"Elle est...superbe.

\- C'est une succube. Une démone du sexe."

Je me retourne et commence à repartir.

"Tu feras attention, elles mangent les organes génitaux."

Il pousse un petit cri aigu avant de se coller à mon bras.

"Elle ne t'intéresse plus ?

\- Je tiens à mon pénis figure toi."

Je ris en remplaçant sa capuche pour bien dissimuler son visage.

"C'est pas drôle.

\- Si.

\- Hmpf. C'est quoi le grand bâtiment là ?

\- De quoi...? Ah. C'est le Isadificium.

\- Euh. Ouai ?"

Il a grimacé, j'ai souris.

"Le bâtiment où se réunit le conseil de la magie si tu préfères.

\- Oh. Donc vous avez un gouvernement oligarchique ?

\- Hum...Ça veut dire quoi déjà oligarchique ?

\- Globalement vous choisissez des dirigeants qui votent pour d'autres dirigeants.

\- C'est pas tout à fait ça...mais j'ai saisi l'idée.

\- Et là-bas ? Ça aussi c'est un bâtiment politique ?

\- Non c'est le musée de l'Histoire de la Magie. C'est là que je t'emmène. Tu comprendra mieux.

\- Super. J'adore les musées."

On a passé pas mal de temps au musée, Lance est bon public, toujours curieux de connaissances. Il essaye de comprendre et de faire des parallèles avec son Histoire à lui.

"Attend attend attend ! T'es entrain de me dire que Marie Curie était une sorcière ?! Non...Non, non, non !

\- Hum...Si ?

\- Mais...Mais...mais...non !

\- Bah...Si."

Nous nous disputons légèrement tout en marchant, mais il s'arrête face à un portrait de femme. Elle a des cheveux noirs très courts et de magnifiques yeux bleus, son sourire chaleureux me fait immédiatement sourire et le regard que Lance a sur elle est fasciné et fascinant.

"Aphrodia, sorcière de l'amour. Elle est...

\- Elle était magnifique oui. C'était ma mère.

\- Était ?"

Je lui montre la plaque.

"A donné sa vie lors d'une mission. Oh...Keith, je suis désolé...

\- Je le suis aussi."

Il a prit mon auriculaire avec le sien en restant silencieux. Nous avons regardé le portrait un moment.

"Tu sais Lance...Tu as le même regard qu'elle.

\- ...Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer. Mais tu me fais penser à elle.

\- Ugh ça me rappelle Freud...

\- C'est quoi Freud ?

\- Rien d'important...J'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils, il a rit en haussant les épaules.

"Tu lui ressemble beaucoup Keith.

\- Tu trouve ? On dit que je ressemble à mon père.

\- Et il est comment ton père ?

\- Keith.

\- Quiznak...

\- C'est qui...?

\- La pire personne à croiser."

Je lâche le doigt de Lance pour mieux serrer sa main et je me retourne

"Père.

\- Qu-

\- Qui est ton ami ?

\- Lance est une sorcière des sciences...humaines.

\- Hum."

Le regard qu'il donne à Lance ne me plait pas, puis il me regarde à nouveau, ses mains sont dans son dos et son air supérieur me laisse présager qu'il va encore me faire des reproches.

"Ta thèse avance ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Dans ce cas tu ne devrais plus ou moins pas être là à t'amuser.

\- J'avais envie de voir Maman.

\- Tu devrais te concentrer sur ton travail. A moins que tu comprenne enfin que ce sont des idioties."

Il ne m'écoute même pas.

"C'était sa spécialité, ce ne sont pas des-

\- Tu as hérité de mon don. Tu devrais en être fier. Enfin, si seulement tu savais l'utiliser correctement...Tu as tellement de potentiel, mais tu ne fais que le gâcher sans arrêt...Il a fallut que ta mère te rentre ses idées stupides dans la tête. J'aurais dû refuser que tu fasses une seconde spécialisation. Sois honnête, tu sais que tu perds ton temps n'est-ce pas ?

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, Keith est tout sauf incompétent. Il est tout à fait capable de réussir et il y arrivera, en temps que son père vous devriez le soutenir, pas l'enfoncer !

\- Lance c'est pas la peine...

\- Si, c'est la peine."

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et j'ai complètement reconnu ma mère en lui. Mon père a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois et à esquisser un sourire.

"Eh bien ça...c'est de la franchise...

\- J'en ai d'autre en stock si vous voulez.

\- Lance...S'il te plaît !

\- Mais Keith il n'a pas le droit de te parler comme ça. Père, ou pas.

\- Lance...il a raison.

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- Keith, j'adorerais discuter plus longtemps avec vous, mais j'ai une réunion très importante. Lance c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- A l'avenir, apprenez à vous tenir en présence d'un membre au placé du conseil. Maintenant partez, avant que Keith ne fasse encore quelque chose qui serait dommageable."

Il part et Lance reste immobile, les sourcils froncés.

"Quel incroyable...HUMPF ! Il n'a pas le droit de te parler comme ça ! Nan mais pour qui il se prends !? Désolé Keith mais franche...ment...? Keith..."

Je serre les dents, les poings, je tremble et quand je finis par oser regarder Lance, je me rend compte que je pleure.

"Pardon...

\- Non...Keith. Ne t'excuse pas.

\- J'aurais pas dû t'emmener ici...

\- Non tu as bien fait."

Il prend ma main et m'oblige à desserrer le poing.

"Calme toi...

\- Je ne te fais pas peur ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ?

\- Parce qu'il a raison.

\- Je refuse de croire ça.

\- Tu ne me connais pas Lance.

\- Je te connais suffisamment pour ne pas avoir peur de toi.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

\- Montre moi.

\- Je...Je ne peux pas faire ça Lance...

\- Tu as peur que je sois effrayé ?

\- Oui."

Il sourit.

"Honnêtement, t'as déjà complètement explosé ma manière de voir les choses, alors...Un peu plus, un peu moins..."

Il rit.

"C'est quoi ton pouvoir d'ailleurs ?

\- La destruction.

\- Wow.

\- Ouai...je...

\- Cool.

\- Quoi ?"

Il a la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

"Trop cool...Montre moi ! Montre moi !

\- Je...D'accord. Viens."

Je le tiens toujours par la main et nous sortons de la ville.

"C'est la zone d'entraînement des apprentis.

\- Y'a personne ?

\- Non, on a de la chance. Reste en arrière ok ?"

Il recule de plusieurs mètres. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens l'énergie m'envahir.

"Buligniswon circulum."

Un cercle de feu apparaît à mes pieds.

"Classe.

\- T'as encore rien vu. C'est juste une préparation.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Humhum.

\- Vas-y !

\- OK...Pagoere."

Le feu se dirige sur l'un des mannequin d'entraînement, il explose.

"...Oh...Oh merde...

\- Encore ?

\- Ouai...

\- Hum...Le gros rocher là-bas.

\- Tu peux ?

\- Je peux."

Le feu enveloppe le rocher et d'un geste de la main je le fait se lever et je le met au dessus de Lance et moi. Je serre le poing, il explose en une pluie fine de poussière.

"Putain de merde...Du feu qui casse les rochers..."

Il s'assoit en fixant droit devant lui. J'arrête le sort et m'accroupie face à lui.

"Ça...Ça va Lance...?"

Il lève les yeux vers moi et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il pose ses doigts contre son nez et lorsqu'il recule sa main, je constate qu'un liquide rouge s'en échappe.

"Tu..tu saigne ?

\- C'est quoi ce bordel...?

\- Keith.

\- Allura ?!

\- Wahooou. C'est qui ? Saluuut, je suis Lance enchanté !

\- Ugh...Lance c'est ma tutrice de magie.

\- Elle est très jolie.

\- Lance.

\- Tu as amené un humain ici ?! Réellement ?! Ils sont fragiles je te l'ai déjà dit !

\- Comment ça on est fragile ?

\- La magie peut avoir des effets secondaires sur vous ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ai emmené ici Keith !

\- Je...Je ne pensais pas que...

\- Tu ne pensais pas. Oui. Ramène le dans son monde."

Elle ouvre un portail et fronce les sourcils. J'aide Lance à se mettre debout et elle soupire.

"Il faut qu'on parle."

Nous nous retrouvons chez moi. Blue se lèche la patte.

"Ha bah vous voilà.

\- Blue c'est normal que Lance saigne du nez ?

\- Oui. Vous êtes resté longtemps dans Marmora. Ce genre de choses arrivent chez les humains. C'est un effet secondaire classique. Certaines magies peuvent les affecter physiquement.

\- C'est un truc de dingue...

\- Assied toi Lance je vais chercher du coton pour ton nez.

\- Ok. Viens là Blue, je veux un câlin."

Allura franchit le portail à son tour.

"Comment tu te sens Humain ?

\- Ça va...Vous êtes entrée dans la pièce alors ça ne peut aller que bien.

\- Au fait, j'ai omis de te dire qu'Allura était la fiancée de Shiro je crois."

Il m'a fixé avec de gros yeux.

"Oh ! Ok ! Désolé je-

\- Ce n'est rien. Keith.

\- Oui...?"

Je tend le coton à Lance.

"Ce n'est pas à propos de Lance.

\- Hum ?

\- C'est...À propos de ton père...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Encore ?

\- Il a fait voté un arrêté qui concerne toutes les sorcières et tout les sorciers. À propos du sorcier dangereux en liberté...

\- Ne me dis pas...

\- Tout individu en capacité de le faire est tenu de tenter de l'arrêter...Vivant...Ou mort. Keith je...C'est pas obligé de s'appliquer à toi ok ? Tu es uniquement étudiant...Ce n'est pas obligatoire pour toi. D'accord...?

\- «Tout individu en capacité» Allura.

\- Keith je-

\- Allura. Arrête, d'essayer de me protéger. Je ne suis plus un gamin.

\- Keith...Puisque que tu ne comprends pas la méthode douce je vais être ferme. Je t'interdis d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pour arrêter ce sorcier. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?"

Nous y voilà.

"Je sais que tu penses que mes pouvoirs sont dangereux. Mais je sais les contrôler !

\- ILS LE SONT KEITH ! REGARDE LANCE ! Le simple fait d'avoir été à proximité de ta magie le fait saigner tu ne te rend pas compte ?!

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas déjà que je suis un danger !?

\- Visiblement non puisque tu continues d'agir comme un enfant !

\- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de me traiter comme tel j'arrêterais d'avoir cette attitude !

\- KEITH TU ES UN DANGER POUR TOI-MÊME ET POUR LES AUTRES !

\- JE SAIS DÉJÀ ÇA ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QUE LE MONDE ENTIER ME LE RAPPELLE SANS ARRÊT !"

Je pleure. Je sens la terre trembler.

"Regarde toi. Tu es instable !"

Elle a raison.

"Tu laisse toujours tes émotions prendre le contrôle."

Et ça me blesse.

La terre tremble toujours. Blue saute des genoux de Lance et va se blottir derrière un mur en poussant un miaulement puissant. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

"Ok. Ok. Stop. Maintenant, stop.

\- Lance ne te mêle pas de ça.

\- Mon nom a été prononcé je m'en mêle. Mon nez saigne un peu, et alors ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es un Humain.

\- Ce que je comprends, c'est que tout le monde est contre Keith ! Je suis le seul à trouver qu'il a des pouvoirs géniaux ?!

\- Tu ne comprends rien. Oh. Non. Tu ne lui a pas encore dit n'est-ce pas Keith ?

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Vas-y. Dis lui ce que tu as fait. Dis lui.

\- Laisse le en dehors de tout ça Allura. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

\- Non, non. Dis lui. Vas-y Keith. On verra s'il te défend toujours.

\- Quoi ?"

J'ai regardé Lance en silence, puis j'ai baissé la tête. Comment je pourrais lui dire ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"J'ai...Allura laisse nous."

Allura ferme les yeux et ouvre un portail.

"Appelle moi plus tard. Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Et l'ordre que je t'ai donné est toujours d'actualité. Ce qui compte ce sont tes études."

Elle disparaît et Lance se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Blue saute sur la table.

"Quelle furie...

\- Bon Keith. Il y a un truc que tu dois nous dire ?

\- Blue.

\- QUOI ? T'es pas curieux toi ?

\- Si mais...Laisse lui le temps de parler."

Je m'assois également avec Lance.

"Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrai."

J'ai fermé les yeux et basculé ma tête en arrière. J'ai lâché la vérité comme si c'était une brûlure dans ma gorge.

"La mission c'était moi.

\- Quoi...?

\- C'était moi. C'est ma faute."

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai tourné la tête vers lui.

"J'ai tué ma mère."

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu dans le regard de Lance à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas si c'était de la tristesse ou...de la peur.

Ce fut...Si long...JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gérer ces derniers temps. Pas mal d'exams surtout...mais je vais mieux ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le suspense 3


	6. Chapitre 5 : Confusions

_11/12_

 _«J'ai tué ma mère.» Il m'a dit ça et je suis parti. Sans rien dire. Il ne m'a pas retenu. Il n'a rien dit. Je me suis juste retourné avant de passer la porte et ses larmes coulaient sur son visage._

 _Et je suis parti en le laissant seul._

 _Je suis un idiot._

 _12/12_

 _Un crétin._

 _J'ai raté les cours._

 _13/12_

 _Un Abruti._

 _Encore raté les cours._

 _Hunk m'a appelé plusieurs fois avec des messages j'ai juste laissé mon téléphone sonner dans le vide._

 _14/12_

 _Stupide._

 _Toujours pas allé en cours._

 _J'ai environ un milliard de message sur mon répondeur...Hunk, Pidge et même Matt._

 _15/12_

 _Encore le rêve de forêt en feu. Keith qui cri._

 _Encore plus de messages._

 _16/12_

 _Encore le rêve. Je ne comprends pas._

 _Toujours plus de messages._

 _17/12_

 _Encore ce rêve...Keith cri, la forêt brûle. Pourquoi ?_

 _18/12_

 _Résumé de la dernière semaine :_

 _Keith est une sorcière (masculine)._

 _Keith est une sorcière (masculine) de la destruction._

 _Keith a tué sa mère ?_

 _Keith a tué sa mère ? Par accident ?_

Je pose mon carnet sur le sol. Je fixe mon plafond, quand Blue me saute sur le ventre.

"Bon alors ? T'as rien dit depuis des jours. Tu m'inquiète.

\- Parce que j'ai rien à dire. Laisse moi tranquille.

\- Faut qu'on discute.

\- Non.

\- Lance ne fais pas l'enfant.

\- Mon chat, me dit que je suis immature. J'hallucine.

\- Lance ! T'es enfermé dans cet appart depuis que Keith t'as fait ses révélations. Et...ça se sent.

\- HÉ JE-

\- Non. T'es plus un ado Lance ! PREND UNE DOUCHE ET VA EN COURS !

\- Si j'avais su j'aurais pris une tortue !"

Elle saute sur le canapé en me tirant la langue et je lance un coussin sur elle.

"LANCE TU PUES !

\- BLUE T'ES MON CHAT PAS MA MÈRE !

\- TA MÈRE DIRAIT LA MÊME CHOSE !

\- TU LA CONNAIS PAS MA MÈRE !

\- SI JE LA CONNAISSAIS ELLE ME DIRAIT SÛREMENT QUE SON FILS EST UN IDIOT !

\- LA F- "

Alors que j'ai attrapé mon deuxième coussin la sonnette retentit et j'ai un frisson en entendant la voix de Matthew.

"Lance je sais que t'es là, ta voisine t'as balancé. Ouvre.

\- Merde."

Je me suis allongé, raide, sur le sol du salon. Pitié va-t-en !

"Lance. Je sais que tu fais le mort. Allez. Ouvre moi.

\- Y'a personne Matthew !

\- Lance McClain, j'ai de la glace à la vanille, du sirop de chocolat et des bonbons, tu sais ceux en forme de petits alien à tentacules que t'adore."

J'ai ouvert la porte et Matt était adossé au mur à côté en tenant un sac plastique. Il a sourit en haussant les sourcils. Quelques minutes plus tard nous mangeons un grand bol de glace chacun avec des bonbons.

"Bon. LanceyLance qu'est-ce que tu as ? On ne t'as pas vu depuis des jours. Pidge est super stressé.e et Hunk est inquiet. C'est encore un problème de cœur ?

\- Comment ça "encore" ?! Ça m'arrive pas si souvent.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- ...ok...plus si souvent.

\- J'me disais aussi. Alors ? Raconte moi.

\- Je sais pas...j'avais besoin de temps...pour réfléchir.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Keith ?

\- Keith.

\- Ok. J'aurais dû prendre plus de glace ?

\- Clairement.

\- Raconte. Tu t'es prit un râteau ?

\- Non. Non. J'ai jamais rien...C'est platonique entre nous. On est amis.

\- Huhun ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. C'est çaaa. Tu l'aime bien ?

\- Oui...Non ! Je sais pas. C'est compliqué...il est...il est compliqué.

\- Compliqué comme ?

\- Compliqué...comme compliqué."

Matt m'a regardé un long moment en silence.

"D'accord. Lance. Tu vas aller, te doucher, te raser et mettre des vêtements cool. Ce soir, on sort.

\- Non. Y'a grave pas moyen. Je ne vais nul part ce soir !"

J'ai tenté de résister le plus longtemps possible mais…

"Je te hais.

\- Mais non allez viens."

La dernière chose dont j'ai envie actuellement c'est d'être dans un bar. Sérieusement à quoi Matt pense ? On s'assoit à une table, il se dirige vers le comptoir pour commander des boissons.

"Pas d'alcool pour moi.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Merci."

J'observe les alentours, ça m'agace un peu d'être là...je soupire. Matt fais ça pour moi, je devrais être reconnaissant.

Finalement je passe une bonne soirée. J'ai même reçu un message de Plaxum, elle me propose un rendez-vous.

"Tu devrais accepter.

\- DE QUOI J'ME MÊLE ?!

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas lire tes texto quand tu es assis à côté de moi.

\- Je ne sais pas trop...Elle est gentille mais...enfin...tu vois.

\- Si tu fais un rencard avec elle, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es obligé de sortir avec elle ou quoi que ce soit. Je pense que tu as besoin de compagnie en ce moment...si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je ne couch-

\- Je n'ai pas dit d'aller jusque là avec elle. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas un mal de faire ce genre de truc.

\- Tu le fais toi ?!

\- Évidemment.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- À t'entendre j'ai aucun charme. T'es vexant.

\- Désolé...ça n'a rien voir...je suis un peu surpris je suppose…

\- Huhun.

\- Je veux dire...Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment."

Il m'a sourit et a levé les yeux aux ciel.

"T'es devenu très romantique depuis quelques temps. J'ai l'impression que c'est grâce à comment...Keith ?

\- Ok. Cette conversation est officiellement terminée Matthew.

\- D'accord. J'ai compris, je laisse tomber. Mais...Tu devrais vraiment l'appeler, cette Plaxum. Et surtout...Retourner en cours."

J'ai soupiré et il a rit.

 _20/12_

 _Ça m'agace de l'admettre, mais Matt a raison : Je dois arrêter de me laisser décomposer. D'abord je dois retourner en cours, de toute façon c'est la dernière journée avant les vacances, il faut que je m'excuse auprès de mon prof de philo j'ai raté trop de ses cours. Puis je dois voir Keith._

Le cours vient de s'achever et tout le monde sort, je me dirige juste vers le professeur qui range ses dossiers.

"Hum...excusez moi ?

\- Tu es de retour Lance, tu m'avais manqué.

\- Vous aviez remarqué mon absence ?

\- Évidemment, tu es mon élève préféré.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer ! Hahaha ! Quel genre de professeur de philosophie s'intéresse à un élève de sciences ? Hahaha !

\- Oh mais détrompe toi, Lance. Tu es un garçon très intéressant."

Lotor s'approche de moi en souriant, je recule et je sens que le bureau m'arrête net. Il m'encadre de ses mains en les posant sur ce même bureau. J'avale ma salive difficilement. La situation m'a complètement échappé je crois.

"V-vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je...

\- Buvons un café. D'accord ? Demain après-midi, vers seize heures, dans le café près de l'Université. Je te donnerais les cours que tu as manqué.

\- D-D'accord..."

Il se redresse et part.

"C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi."

Je reprends mon souffle, je suis complètement déboussolé...Mon prof vient de m'inviter à boire un café ?!

J'essayais de mettre mes idées en place quand j'ai entendu quelque chose au loin se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi : des bruits de pas...non...une course.

"LAAAAAAAAAANCE !

\- OULÀ ! OULÀ ! STOP !"

Hunk et Pidge me sautent dessus en plein milieu des couloirs de l'université.

"T'étais où ?!

\- On était super inquiets !

\- POURQUOI TU RÉPONDAIS PAS !?

\- Désolé...j'avais beaucoup de chose en tête ces temps-ci..."

Pidge me donne un coup sur la tête. Je crois que c'est totalement mérité.

"ABRUTIT ! ON AURAIT PU T'AIDER ! MAIS IL A ENCORE FALLU QUE TU T'ISOLE !

\- PIDGE LE TAPE PAAS !

\- Hunk tu pleure ?!

\- ARRÊTE DE CHIALER HUNK IL NE LE MÉRITE PAS !

\- OOOOH LAAAANCE !"

Ils m'avaient manqué, je dois l'avouer. Ils ont insisté toute la journée pour que je vienne chez Hunk ce soir. J'avais peur qu'ils me demandent de tout leur raconter mais je n'ai pas eu à m'expliquer, ils ont compris que je n'en avais pas envie.

À la place Pidge m'a fait des cours de rattrapage et Hunk nous as fait une pizza maison. Je me suis senti bien. On a parlé de pleins de choses, mais je n'ai mentionné ni Plaxum, ni Keith, ni Lotor... on a joué à Smash Bros, on s'est endormis dans le canapé. Pidge dormait sur mon dos et moi je dormais sur celui de Hunk. Le lendemain j'ai trainé un long moment là-bas avant de me décider à rentrer, j'avais l'impression que ni eux, ni moi, on ne voulait que je rentre. Voilà, pourquoi ce sont mes meilleurs amis…

Je regarde la maison de Keith depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Allez Lance fais pas ton bébé vas-y ! Je fais un pas en avant puis je recule. Je ne peux pas. J'ai trop honte...Je l'ai laissé sans nouvelles pendant une semaine et en plus, après qu'il m'ai fait une grande révélation sur lui...Le pauvre...je suis horrible ! Non je peux pas juste aller le voir l'air de rien. J'abandonne et je rentre.

 _21/12_

 _Je suis un lâche._

Je pose mon carnet. Il est quinze heures. Je suis déjà en retard, étant donné que je n'ai même pas réfléchi à ce que j'allais mettre sur moi. J'hésite entre la veste en jean ou la chemise bleue claire...Je fixe mes vêtements sur mon lit depuis dix minutes.

"Tu as un rendez-vous ?

\- Non ? Enfin je ne crois pas...Je dois juste retrouver mon prof pour récupérer des cours.

\- Et donc c'est pour ça que tu te prépares comme la dernière des petites princesses parfaites ? Pour ton prof ?

\- Je ne me prépare pas comme une princesse !

\- Oh que si !

\- Mais non voyons...Je...Je fais un effort c'est tout ! Il prend de son temps pour moi je peux au moins m'habiller correctement non ?

\- Huhun. Désolée mais j'ai du mal à avaler ça. Et venant de quelqu'un qui avale et recrache des boules de poils crois moi, c'est vrai.

\- Dégueu Blue. Mais c'est un prof, et moi un élève. Donc c'est purement à but éducatif.

\- Tu ne m'enlèvera pas l'idée qu'il s'agit d'un rendez-vous.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, je m'en moque. Comment va Keith ?

\- Regarde par toi même."

Je me suis approché de la fenêtre, celle qui donne sur sa fenêtre de salle de bain. Il était dans un bain avec une eau opaque violette…Seuls son visage et ses genoux étaient hors de l'eau…

"Et bah ? Il prend un bain c'est bien non ?

\- Lance. L'eau violette, c'est de l'eau ensorcelée.

\- Quel genre de sort ?

\- Sortilège d'apaisement...Il est très stressé…Il dort très peu..."

J'ai regardé Keith et ça m'a fait mal. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle.

Je suis arrivé au café avec quinze minutes de retard, il était là, assit avec une tasse devant lui. Il a tourné la tête et a sourit en me voyant.

"Désolé je suis en retard…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assied toi."

Je me suis assis face à lui. Finalement j'ai opté pour la veste en jean. Il a sourit en regardant mes vêtements...il est beaucoup plus classe que moi...Il porte une chemise blanche et un pantalon jean noir...Ouai...la classe. J'ai l'air bête avec mes converses bleues.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

\- Heu...Je ne sais pas trop…Un cappuccino ?

\- Je l'aurais presque parié.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Lance, tu n'es pas très compliqué à cerner. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas une critique, juste un constat.

\- Je ne le prend pas mal."

Il a encore sourit. Il a levé la main pour appeler le serveur.

"Oui ?

\- Un cappuccino et un autre expresso s'il vous plaît. Mettez ça sur la même addition.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de payer pour moi, je peux tout à fait-

\- Je t'invite. Ça me fait plaisir."

Je n'ai pas pu dire non, cet homme a tellement de charisme que je suis trop impressionné pour oser répliquer…Le serveur part et il prend mon poignet.

"Il est très beau ce bracelet.

\- Merci...C'est un cadeau d'un ami.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est un ami qui te veux beaucoup de bien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les deux petites pierres rouges sont des aventurines rouges, elles aident contre la dépression et les insomnies. La pierre violette est une améthyste, c'est une pierre qui protège de ce qui est mauvais pour l'esprit.

\- Vous vous y connaissez en pierres…

\- J'ai quelques connaissances oui.

\- Vous êtes plein de surprises…

\- Toi aussi Lance."

Le serveur revient et je suis à moitié soulagé de récupérer mon poignet...Si je n'étais pas son élève, je jurerais qu'il me fait du rentre-dedans…Je bois le contenu de ma tasse, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

"Alors Lance. Dis moi, comment un élève aussi...scientifique, est-il si doué en philosophie ?

\- Je ne me considère pas comme spécialement doué...Je suis juste curieux de beaucoup de choses..et l'un des points communs des sciences et de la philosophie c'est le fait que l'on se pose des questions pour chercher des réponses.

\- Hum... Intéressante comme vision.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Oui."

Je bois à nouveau...j'ai envie de demander si ce que je fais là est bien ou non.

"Dites…j'ai une question...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de fréquenter vos élèves en dehors des cours non ?

\- Non c'est vrai.

\- Mais pourquoi on est là alors ?"

Il a rit.

"Je ne te savais pas si naïf...Si tu crois réellement que cette règle n'est jamais plus que transgressée, tu te trompes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je connais des membres du corps enseignant qui font bien plus que de prendre un café avec un élève.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs mais je pensais...que ce n'était que des rumeurs…

\- À l'avenir tu sauras que c'est vrai.

\- Vous aussi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez déjà fait plus que boire un café avec un élève ?

\- Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'aime pas spécialement fréquenter mes élèves. D'ailleurs… voilà tes cours.

\- Merci ! Vous me sauvez la vie.

\- C'est normal.

\- Non pas vraiment...en général les profs sont plutôt du genre "Fallait être là" c'est assez rare qu'ils redonnent les cours manqués…

\- Mais tu n'es pas un élève ordinaire. Je te l'ai dit, tu es mon élève préféré.

\- Haha...Ha...J'ai l'impression que vous me draguez ! Hahaha…

\- Tu n'es donc pas si naïf."

Je me suis senti rougir. Il a encore sourit...

"Je...Je…

\- Calme toi. Je ne vais pas te sauter oui, tu me plais bien.

\- Vous...ne...me déplaisez pas...mais vous êtes mon professeur c'est un peu…

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Mais on ne fait rien de répréhensible là, maintenant. Je bois juste un café avec toi.

\- Oui…

\- Au fait, au cas où tu te posais la question, j'ai vingt-huit ans. Nous n'avons pas une grande différence d'âge.

\- Vous êtes vraiment jeune pour un prof…"

Il a rit.

"Peut-être, mais j'ai l'expérience, c'est ça l'important."

...Je plaît à mon prof de philo...c'est... intéressant ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas favoriser trop mes copies...Je suis passé devant chez Keith...Je suis juste resté devant le portail...en me disant que s'il sortait, je lui parlerais.

 _Je suis un lâche._

 _22/12_

 _Il faut que j'aille le voir, je ne peux pas juste le laisser penser que je ne veux plus le voir !_

 _23/12_

 _Blue dit qu'il passe ses journées à prendre des bains...IL FAUT QUE JE LUI PARLE !_

 _J'ai fini par appeler Plaxum. On va prendre un thé en ville. J'enchaîne les rendez-vous..._

Je fixe le contenu de ma tasse. Le thé, ça me fait penser à Keith. C'est du thé à la cardamome si j'ai bien écouté la serveuse. Plaxum parle mais je suis distrait...Je crois qu'elle a finit par le remarquer.

"Tu peux partir si tu veux.

\- Hein ?

\- Je vois bien que tu n'as pas envie d'être là…"

Elle me sourit, je ne sais plus où me mettre.

"Excuse moi...J'ai juste la tête ailleurs.

\- Ailleurs...Ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je…

\- Tu devrais aller voir cette personne, au lieu de perdre ton temps avec moi...Je comprendrais. C'est déjà gentil que tu ais accepté cette invitation."

Son sourire est tellement gentil. Je me lève et je m'approche d'elle.

"Je suis désolé…"

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je m'en vais après avoir payé. Elle souriait encore quand je me suis retourné en passant la porte.

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je cours pour traverser la ville, je crois que j'ai failli me faire renverser plusieurs fois mais je ne me suis pas arrêté une seule fois. Je ne pense pas à moi, à ma sécurité...Je ne pense à rien, seulement à Keith.

La nuit tombait petit à petit, je suis arrivé devant chez Keith. J'ai frappé à la porte.

"Keith !"

Pas de réponse.

"Keith si tu m'entends...Il faut que je te parle."

Silence...

"Je...Je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des idiots. Je ne savais pas quoi faire !...S'il-te-plaît sort…"

Rien.

"Pitié...Ne me déteste pas...Keith…Je n'ai jamais voulu disparaître de ta vie..."

La porte s'est ouverte et il est sortit : Les bras croisé, une expression totalement fermée. Il est silencieux mais il est là, et ça me rassure déjà.

"Je suis désolé...J'aurais dû revenir te voir plus tôt. Je suis sûr que je t'ai blessé et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Pardonne moi je t'en supplie.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché."

Sa voix était complètement différente. Il devait être épuisé.

"Je suis désolé…Keith…

\- Arrête de t'excuser.

\- Non. Je dois m'excuser. J'ai fait une erreur. J'aurais pas dû te lâcher comme ça, j'ai été nul avec toi."

Keith me regarde sans rien dire et il se met à pleuvoir.

"Keith..."

Je prend sa main dans la mienne, il tremble.

"Tu vas attraper froid.

\- Tu n'as pas...peur ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ?

\- Alors l'autre fois... qu'est-ce que tu as eu dans les yeux si ce n'était pas de la peur ?

\- C'était de la tristesse. J'étais triste...pour toi.

\- Personne n'est jamais triste pour moi.

\- Je suis donc le premier."

Je prend sa deuxième main et l'approche de moi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te prouve que je n'aurais jamais peur de toi."

Je l'ai embrassé.

La pluie glacée me sembla chaude.

Je l'ai embrassé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est ce geste que j'ai choisi, mais je l'ai embrassé.

Je l'ai embrassé sous la pluie.

J'ai lâché ses mains et je l'ai rapproché encore plus de moi en l'enlaçant en même temps que je l'embrassais.

J'ai senti ses mains se poser sur mes joues.

Quand j'ai reculé mon visage, ses yeux étaient... différents.

"KEITH ! Tes yeux…!

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils brillent !

\- Mais j'utilise pas mes pouvoirs. Attend...De quelle couleur ?

\- Roses ! Ils sont roses !

\- Roses…? Mais alors ça veut dire que..OH. OH LANCE !"

Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a soulevé, il a tourné sur lui-même.

"Les pouvoirs de ma mère ! J'ai réussi à les activer grâce à toi ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

\- De...De rien ?"

J'étais tellement heureux de le voir sourire, il me soulevait sous la pluie et il riait au milieu de son jardin. Honnêtement...je n'oublierai jamais ce moment.

Il s'arrête soudain de tourner.

"Mais attend…"

Il me repose et prend un air pensif. Ses yeux reprennent leur couleur d'origine.

"Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment l'action de s'embrasser peut avoir déclenché mes pouvoirs…?

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Il faut que j'étudie ça !"

Il s'est engouffré dans la maison. Je l'ai suivit. Il m'a lancé une serviette dessus et a sortit ses livres en les faisant léviter alors qu'il s'essuyait les cheveux avec une autre serviette.

"Tu veux pas qu'on parle du fait que l'on s'est embrassé d'abord ?

\- Écoute Lance, j'ai pas le temps de flatter ton égo en te disant que tu embrasse bien. Je suis occupé là.

\- Non mais c'est pas de ça dont je voulais…

\- Alors...Voyons voir...comment ça peut être expliqué.

\- J'hallucine…"

Je suis resté bouche-bée. Blue s'est assise sur la table basse à côté de moi.

"T'en fait une tête bizarre... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Blue…

\- Oui ?

\- Je viens de l'embrasser...et lui...il cherche la raison pour laquelle ça a déclenché ses pouvoirs…

\- Lance...C'est une sorcière. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas...Qu'on en discute…?

\- C'est la future sorcière de l'amour, ça signifie que pour lui les sentiments c'est son espace de travail.

\- ...Blue...Je crois...que...Je déteste la magie."

Blue a rit.

Keith cherchait une réponse dans ses livres. Et moi, je me suis demandé si un jour, on reparlera de ce baiser ou non.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part peut-être : NE ME DÉTESTEZ PAS À CAUSE DU RETARD ;-; Bisous


	7. Chapitre 6 : Découvertes et désirs

Chapitre 6 : Découvertes et désirs

Je cherche depuis plus de quatre heures et je ne trouve toujours rien. Je fini par laisser tomber. C'est réellement entrain de m'énerver !

"Keith."

Je tourne la tête vers Blue.

"Lance dort dans ton canapé...Dans la pire position possible...C'est mauvais pour son dos d'humain fragile !

\- Ça ne doit pas être confortable c'est sûr."

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, doucement, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller. J'ai monté l'escalier et j'ai poussé la porte de ma chambre...Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'y suis pas entré...Je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lance. Je le pose sur le matela et je monte la couverture sur lui. Je m'assois sur le lit à côté de lui.

Je le regarde un moment, il est si paisible...Je suis content qu'il soit là.

"Donc ce baiser ? Ne me dit pas que ça t'as laissé totalement indifférent ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a fait...il avait dit que pour lui, embrasser c'était important.

\- Justement.

\- Ah ! Pour me prouver sa confiance !

\- Vous….les garçons...vous me déprimez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- N'empêche...Je suis frustré de ne pas trouver de lien entre ce baiser et mon pouvoir…

\- J'ai bien ma théorie mais...

\- Hum ?

\- Rien. C'est sans doute trop compliqué pour toi. Et puis...toi aussi tu devrais dormir un peu…

\- T'as raison...je suis épuisé. Tu crois que ça le dérange si je dors à côté de lui ?

\- Mais non. À mon avis, il s'en fiche.

\- Tu veux dormir avec nous ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr ! Viens."

Blue s'est mise en boule sur les couvertures, contre l'épaule de Lance. Dès le moment où je me suis allongé à mon tour, je me suis endormi. J'étais réellement épuisé.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux. Le soleil illumine la pièce. Je suis seul. Je commence à sortir du lit et la porte s'ouvre d'un coup : Lance tient un plateau dans ses mains.

"Tu restes au lit Keith.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

\- Mais je-

\- Tiens, p'tit déj.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim...

\- C'est du thé aux fruits rouges. Là c'est des gaufres que je viens de faire. Mange. Blue m'a raconté que tu n'as pratiquement ni dormi, ni mangé pendant une semaine alors je vais m'assurer que tu arrête tes bêtises !

\- Lance c'est pas la peine je-

\- ON NE DISCUTE PAS !"

Il y tient réellement. Je fini donc par céder. Il est assit sur le sol, les bras croisés contre le matela, il surveille que je mange bien.

"Tu sais...Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi…

\- De quoi ? Le petit déjeuner au lit ?

\- Oui ça aussi…Mais je parlais du baiser d'hier.

\- C'était ton premier baiser ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un premier baiser c'est important. Tu risque de t'en souvenir toute ta vie...

\- Ah bon ? Dans ce cas c'était très bien. T'en fais pas.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. J'ai bien aimé. Et puis grâce à ça je sais que tu n'as pas peur de moi…

\- C'était mon intention."

Il sourit et pose sa tête entre ses bras en fermant les yeux.

"Où est Blue ?

\- Elle dort dans le salon.

\- Oh...D'accord.

\- D'ailleurs Keith...

\- Hm ?

\- Je vais devoir partir chez mes parents pendant deux jours...Je peux te laisser Blue ?

\- Oui, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Merci…

\- Tu as l'air fatigué Lance…

\- Pourtant je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste content d'être là…

\- Pourquoi tu pars au juste ?

\- Vous fêtez pas Noël vous les...créatures magiques ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une tradition humaine...Enfin...pour certains humains….C'est pas important, laisse tomber. "

Il a redressé la tête pour me regarder.

"S'il te plaît, nourris toi correctement pendant mon absence…

\- Je le ferais.

\- Et dors au moins six heures par nuit.

\- C'est promis.

\- Cool."

Plus tard, je reprend mes recherches sur la raison de l'activation de mon pouvoir, pendant que Lance lit quelque chose qui ressemble à un dossier.

"Ah Keith...J'ai une théorie pour ton pouvoir…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Peut-être que c'est lié aux endorphines, c'est l'hormone du plaisir...Peut-être que quand je t'ai embrassé, ton cerveau en a produit une grande quantité ? Vu que ta destruction fonctionne par les émotions, c'est peut-être pareil pour ton autre pouvoir ?

\- C'est une possibilité.

\- C'est vrai ?! J'avais peur que ce soit trop…science pour de la magie ?

\- Tu sais la magie, c'est de la science. Et la science c'est de la magie.

\- HAAAAA !

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Je vais faire comme si t'avais pas osé dire ça !

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- Non ! Non, non, non ! NON ! La science se base sur des faits concrets ! La magie ça se base sur..euh...J'EN SAIS RIEN !

\- Des faits concrets aussi. Tu ne crois pas que le grand sorcier suprême Atlas a découvert la formule de lévitation universelle en claquant des doigts ?! HAHAHAHA !"

Vu son regard : Il ne comprend rien.

"C'est le truc qui fait que toutes les sorcières et tout les sorciers savent faire léviter les objets, Lance.

\- Merci Blue...JE COMPREND RIEN AVEC VOTRE MAGIE LÀ ! Je déteste la magie...

\- Keith, soit gentil avec lui, tu le perturbe.

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute s'il ne comprend pas !

\- Excuse moi d'être un simple humain et de ne pas comprendre !

\- Si tu n'étais pas autant borné non plus ça t'aiderais.

\- Je ne suis pas borné !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !"

Cette dispute a duré plusieurs minutes.

Je suis dans mon bain, Lance est parti cette après-midi. Je m'amuse à faire des figures avec l'eau de la baignoire.

"Tu prend encore des bains d'eau d'apaisement ?

\- J'en ai fabriqué plein...Je dois l'utiliser.

\- Tu exagère...Mais bon, je suppose que si ça te fais du bien c'est le plus important."

Je fait léviter l'eau un peu plus haut et je lui donne une forme d'hippopotame, j'en fais plusieurs et je les fais se balader dans l'espace de la pièce. Ça amuse Blue. Je croise les bras sur le rebord de la baignoire et pose mon menton sur mes bras pour la regarder.

"Tu rentre aussi dans la salle de bain de Lance comme ça ?

\- Non. Il prend des douches. Il a pas de baignoire. Et puis depuis qu'il sait que je sais parler il est devenu pudique hahaha !

\- Oh...vraiment ? Ça lui ressemble bien..."

Je fais revenir les hippopotames dans l'eau du bain et ils disparaissent. Je fais une nouvelle forme : une baleine.

"J'aime les animaux de la Terre…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je les aimes. J'aime les humains aussi...Ils sont...Passionnants.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Lance l'est qu'ils le sont tous, tu sais ?

\- Je sais…"

Je me remet en position allongée, et fait disparaître la baleine contre ma tête pour mouiller mes cheveux. Je recommence à faire des formes abstraites.

"T'as pas eu d'enfance ?

\- Hum ?

\- Jouer avec l'eau du bain en lévitation, c'est les gosses qui font ça.

\- Moi, ça me détend."

 _Rapport du 24/12_

 _J'ai réussi à activer mes pouvoirs._

 _Causes : Inconnue._

"Tu ne note pas que tu as embrassé un humain ?

\- Tu veux que Allura me tue ?

\- Tu exagère.

\- Non...Crois moi, j'exagère pas."

Je me suis assis à la fenêtre. Il neige à l'extérieur. Il y a du givre sur la vitre. J'ai écrit "J'ai embrassé un humain" sur la vitre. Blue a rit. J'ai caressé sa tête.

"Donc...Toi ? Keith, sorcière de la destruction et bientôt de l'amour, tu es capable de douceur...Je suis surprise."

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai rit.

"Il faut que je me remette au travail…

\- Il fait déjà nuit c'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Je m'arrêterai dès que je serais fatigué.

\- Mouais !"

J'ouvre les yeux à cause de la lumière, Shiro est debout à côté de mon bureau, les bras croisés.

"Keith.

\- Shiro…?

\- Tu sais, dormir dans un lit c'est meilleur pour la qualité du sommeil que dormir sur une chaise.

\- Laisse moi tranquille…J'ai pas assez dormi.

\- Je vois ça. Comment évolu ton travail ?

\- J'ai bien avancé. J'ai réussi à activer mes pouvoirs.

\- Génial ! Comment ?

\- C'est un secret.

\- Depuis quand on se fait des secrets toi et moi ?

\- Si je te le dit, tu me jure de ne pas le répéter à Allura ?

\- Oui. Promis."

J'hésite un long moment avant de lui raconter, mais devant son regard de "grand-frère protecteur" je fini par céder.

"TU AS FAIS QUOI ?!

\- Techniquement c'est pas moi.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on embrasse pas avant le mariage !

\- T'as jamais embrassé personne, toi peut-être ?"

Il reste muet un instant, il rougit et reprend :

"Ne change pas de sujet.

\- Allez Shiro...C'est pas grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ton père ?!

\- Il est pas obligé de le savoir.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible."

Je hausse les épaules.

"D'ailleurs en parlant de ton père…

\- Il a fait quoi encore ?

\- Il se présente pour le titre de Suprême, et il a de grandes chances de remporter le titre cette fois-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Il veut du pouvoir ? Tant mieux pour lui, il en aura.

\- Keith...Je sais que c'est difficile avec lui...Mais tu devrais faire un effort.

\- Il n'en a pas fait avec moi.

\- Keith…

\- Je sais bien qu'il m'en veut...À cause de ce que j'ai fait...Mais je croyais que…Qu'il prendrai au moins le temps de s'occuper de moi. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de...c'était un accident.

\- Tout le monde sait que c'était un accident. Tu n'as pas à te le reprocher et tu le sais.

\- Mais lui il me déteste.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il te déteste.

\- Bien-sûr que si ! Il a préféré m'abandonner...

\- Il ne t'as pas abandonné. Il a laissé ton éducation à ma mère, c'est différent.

\- Ça ne l'est pas tant que ça.

\- Keith.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça...Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

\- Très bien. Parlons de ta nouvelle amie.

\- Blue ? Elle est cool.

\- C'est surtout une ancienne grande sorcière. Prend exemple sur elle.

\- Oui, oui. C'est ça.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- D'accord !"

Après ça, il ne s'est pas vraiment éternisé. C'était une visite rapide.

Je continue mon travail, Blue est montée sur mes genoux et elle dort en boule. J'écris beaucoup pendant des heures... finalement j'efface tout et je recommence.

 _L'amour est un sentiment qui nous échappe à nous les créatures magiques, bien qu'il fasse, pour certains, parti de nous._

 _Cependant il est intéressant de se rappeler que les humains sont plus nombreux à ressentir ce sentiment, sous différentes formes. En vivant parmi eux, j'ai réussi à mieux comprendre._

J'immerge ma tête de l'eau. Blue n'est pas dans la pièce...Sinon elle râlerait sur le fait que je prend _encore_ un bain apaisant. Elle dort. Elle dort beaucoup en ce moment, j'espère qu'elle va bien. C'est normal pour les chats de dormir autant ? Je fais léviter un peu d'eau, je ne sais pas trop quelle forme lui donner. Un hippopotame, j'adore les hippopotames ! Un requin, c'est fascinant un requin. J'ai fait Lance, en miniature. J'adore Lance, il me fascine. C'est bizarre d'être fasciné par une personne…

"C'est ça que tu appelle dormir correctement ?"

J'ouvre les yeux, Lance est penché sur moi.

"Bonjour…

\- Depuis quand tu dors sur le sol ?  
\- J'ai dû...Tomber du canapé...Aïe.

\- Attends je vais t'aider. T'as pas une formule magique contre le mal de dos ?

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- Alors faut dormir dans ton lit. Assied toi et admire mon cadeau. Tadaaaaaaam !

\- Tu m'as acheté un petit cactus…? Merci.

\- Il est cool hein ?

\- Euh...oui ? Il est...Vraiment petit.

\- Il va grandir avec le temps. Un peu comme tu sais...l'amour.

\- J'vois pas le rapport entre l'amour et les cactus."

Il soupire.

"Laisse tomber Keith. Je vais le mettre dans ta chambre."

Il part dans les escaliers. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi j'ai dormi sur le sol du salon cette nuit...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Ah oui. Ma plante raté. J'avais zappé...Oh non, ma plante raté ! Lance !

"Lance ?! Ça va ?"

J'entre dans la pièce et je découvre Lance pendu par une jambe à cause de l'une des lianes de la plante.

"J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Descend moi de là !

\- Détends toi. Elle sent ta peur.

\- Comment tu veux que je me détende dans cette position ?! J'espère qu'elle est pas carnivore.

\- Hum...Non, pas carnivore…Euh...Panique pas.

\- Comment ça panique pas ?! J'ai des raisons de paniquer !?...Je rêve ou un truc vient de passer sous mon tee-shirt…?

\- Voilà pourquoi tu ne dois pas paniquer….

\- KEITH FAIS MOI DESCENDRE !

\- Arrête de crier tu vas la faire accélérer.

\- COMMENT ÇA ACCÉLÉR-?! HUMHUMHUM !"

Elle vient de mettre une liane dans sa bouche.

"J'te l'avais dit.

\- HUMHUMHUM !

\- Arrête de t'agiter."

Ça m'amuse un peu de le voir comme ça, mais je pense qu'il va m'en vouloir si je le laisse encore dans cette situation. Je pose mes mains sur la base de la plante afin de lui lancer un sort de sommeil.

" _Somnys…"_

La plante relâche doucement son emprise sur Lance et il tombe sur mon lit.

"Ça va ?

\- Ouais…

\- Allez viens, avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

\- J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as une espèce de plante géante violeuse dans ta chambre !?

\- J'ai voulu faire une nouvelle formule pour rendre mes plantes plus résistantes et grandes mais...J'ai raté.

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as laissé là ?

\- Parce qu'elle a essayé de me faire la même chose et que j'ai juste réussis à l'enfermer ici. Mais dès que j'aurais une occasion de le faire je m'en débarrasserai.

\- Tu vas la tuer ?

\- Non, je vais essayer de lui rendre sa forme normale. Ou la vendre au MagicMarket.

\- Au quoi ?!

\- En fait c'est un-

\- Non. Finalement, je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai eu ma dose de magie pour aujourd'hui. Argh...Je déteste la magie.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça."

Lance s'assoit dans le canapé en soupirant, Blue lui saute sur les genoux.

"Comment a été ton séjour en famille ?

\- Génial mais épuisant.

\- En tout cas tu nous a manqué !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! Même Keith l'a dit.

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Blue, t'es pas obligée de lui dire ça !

\- C'est ma vengeance parce que tu m'as éjecté hier soir quand tu es tombé par terre.

\- Désolé...le canapé est trop petit. Vivement que je récupère mon lit.

\- Vire cette maudite plante !

\- Je peux pas...Ma chambre est la seule pièce isolée.

\- Tu peux peut-être dormir chez moi.

\- Je veux pas vous déranger…

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant. Tu peux dormir chez moi.

\- C'est gentil…"

J'apprécie énormément sa gentillesse.

Chez lui c'est petit mais étant donné que je ne vais faire que dormir, je peux passer la journée chez moi pour ne pas envahir son espace vital.

Quelques jours passent et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment me débarrasser de la plante.

En ce moment, j'ai chaud. J'ai tellement chaud que je peux sortir sans pull même s'il neige. Ça fait peur à Blue. Je me demande ce que j'ai.

Ce soir, Lance rentre après ses cours, il est épuisé.

"J'ai eu la pire journée possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai raté mes exams de physiques et je pige rien aux cours de philo.

\- Oh...J'ai fait du thé...tu en veux ?

\- Je veux bien. T'en a pas bu ?

\- J'ai fini l'ice-tea...j'suis désolé !

\- C'est pas grave du tout. Je savais pas que tu aimais ça à ce point.

\- J'ai chaud.

\- C'est l'hiver. Comment tu peux avoir chaud en hiver ?!

\- Je sais pas. J'ai juste chaud.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent en ce moment…

\- Oui. C'est insupportable.

\- Comment c'est possible, c'est vraiment bizarre les sorcières.

\- Il a sa psaï.

\- QUOI ?! MAIS J'SUIS TROP JEUNE !

\- Tu as vingt-deux ans non ? Et tu es une sorcière mâle. Donc non c'est normal.

\- Au risque de poser une question dont la réponse va me déplaire, c'est quoi la psaï ?

\- Notre cher Keith vient d'atteindre sa maturité sexuelle. Félicitations.

\- ...Alors là…

\- Ne dis rien c'est assez gênant comme ça."

Il a ouvert la bouche, puis il l'a refermé.

"Mais du coup, t'as jamais...enfin...tu vois...tu sais...tu comprends...tu saisis...Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Oui, je vois. Et non.

\- Et c'est quelque chose de régulier ?

\- Non, ça arrive une seule fois mais ça dure quelques jours. C'est horrible !

\- Courage Keith…

\- En plus, ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant."

Ce soir, je rejette la couverture, j'ai chaud.

"J'enlève mon tee-shirt...désolé.

\- T'en fais pas."

J'ai toujours chaud. Mais je vais quand même pas enlever le reste de mes vêtements. Je transpire. Je me retourne dans tous les sens. C'est horrible.

"Tu veux ouvrir la fenêtre ?

\- Mais toi tu vas être malade.

\- Mais non. Regarde."

Il se lève et allume la lumière. Il enfile un pull dans son armoire puis attrape une seconde couette épaisse. Il s'enroule dans les deux couettes et s'allonge.

"Vas-y. Ouvre la fenêtre.

\- T'es sûr…?

\- Oui."

J'ai eu beaucoup moins chaud, mais je culpabilise pour Lance.

Il n'est pas malade, mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça...Je dois me débarrasser de cette stupide plante.

"Je devrais la refiler à des succubes.

\- Peut-être...En général ça les intéresse ces choses là…

\- T'AS PAS HONTE DE DIRE ÇA ?!"

Blue me regarde aussi surprise que moi par cette réaction de Lance.

"Tu vas vraiment aider des créatures qui mangent les organes génitaux des autres !?

\- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Mais Keith c'est toi qui l'a dit !...Que les Succubes mangent les organes génitaux.

\- Oh ! J'ai menti. C'était pour que tu t'intéresses à moi plutôt qu'à elle."

Il a ouvert la bouche en grand.

"Je...je ne savais pas que je pouvais te rendre jaloux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as eu une réaction de jalousie.

\- Vraiment ? Peut-être."

Cette conversation s'est arrêté comme ça.

J'ai pu retourner chez moi, j'ai vendu la plante à un groupe de succubes. Elles étaient contentes….trop contentes.

Ce soir encore...je me retourne dans mon lit.

J'ai chaud. Mais c'est différent.

J'ai l'impression que l'intégralité de mon corps est en feu...c'est interne. Et...c'est désagréable parce que j'ai l'impression que ça veut sortir...mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Lance est entré chez moi le sourire aux lèvres.

"Viens avec moi à la salle d'arcade !

\- À la quoi…?

\- En gros avec des amis on a l'habitude d'y aller une fois par mois, on fait des jeux tous ensemble. S'il te plaît ! Viens ça me ferait plaisir de te les présenter.

\- Je sais pas si…

\- S'il-te-plaît ?"

J'ai dit oui.

Parce que j'ai super envie d'être avec lui. C'est bizarre.

Ses amis sont gentils. Surtout le plus rond "Hunk", il s'appelle je crois…Il me fait penser à Shay. Pidge est un humain...intéressant ? Matt, son frère est très gentil, je comprends pas trop pourquoi il fait des clins d'œil et des petits sourires à Lance dès qu'il est à côté de moi mais c'est pas grave, je suppose que c'est un espèce de jeu entre-eux.

"Là tu appuie sur ce bouton pour attaquer avec ton laser et là tu dirige c'est simple.

\- Ou...ouai ?

\- Allez Keith."

J'ai du mal avec leurs jeux. Lance a beau me l'expliquer je me sens nul.

"Attend je vais t'aider."

Il se place derrière moi et pose ses mains sur les miennes pour m'aider. Matt lui fait un grand sourire et j'ai à nouveau très chaud. C'est vraiment pas le moment !

"Lance...j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air…

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Prenez votre temps surtout."

Lance a rougi quand Matt a dit ça. Je comprends pas les humains.

Je souffle en m'appuyant contre un mur à l'extérieur.

"Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais…. Désolé. J'ai des bouffées de chaleurs c'est terrible.

\- Y'a rien pour t'apaiser ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est différent pour chaque sorcière…

\- Être dehors te fais du bien ?

\- Ça refroidit mon corps donc...oui.

\- Tant mieux alors…"

Je lève les yeux vers Lance. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau sous la lumière faible de la rue... Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau tout court...Il est...beau…J'ai chaud.

"Lance.

\- Oui ?

\- Embrasse moi...

\- Pardon ?

\- Embrasse moi !

\- Keith tes yeux sont...roses…?

\- Lance embrasse moi maintenant."

Il se penche et il m'embrasse. Ça ne dure pas longtemps, mais j'ai eu moins chaud. Il souffle, il pose son front contre le mien.

"Ton corps...est chaud.

\- Je sais…Mais quand tu m'as embrassé ça allait mieux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui…

\- Dans ce cas…"

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, mais différemment, c'est étrange, cette sensation...Sa langue passe entre mes lèvres, elle touche la mienne. C'est étrange mais... agréable. Il a posé ses mains sur mes joues, il a les mains froides. Je pose mes mains sur ses poignets. Il recule encore, ses mains sont toujours sur mes joues.

"C'est mieux…?

\- Oui…

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Je...oui."

Ça doit être ça, "le désir". J'ai chaud partout, quand Lance me touche ça va mieux. Peut-être que je le désire...Il a prit ma main et il a prévenu les autres qu'on partait. On est allé chez lui et Blue n'était pas là, on a pas spécialement cherché à savoir si elle était là. On s'est embrassé, encore, et encore. On s'est roulé dans son lit en s'embrassant et il a reculé d'un coup, je suis allongé sous lui, j'ai chaud.

"Hum. Keith...Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?"

Il a tourné la tête en rougissant. J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai compris.

"Oh…T'es excité.

\- ÇA VA PAS DE DIRE ÇA COMME ÇA ?!

\- Pardon. Je voulais pas te gêner…."

Ça m'amuse. On arrête de s'embrasser. Il m'a pris dans ses bras en s'endormant…Je n'ai pas eu chaud cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin, on prend un petit déjeuner et Blue réapparaît, elle a passé la nuit chez moi.

Chaque soir, on s'embrasse et on s'endort ensemble. Ma psaï est presque terminée. Ça me soulage, j'espère que ça n'embête pas Lance de devoir m'embrasser comme ça à chaque fois. J'ai refais une infusion pour Lance, il est en période d'examen. C'est ma façon de le remercier je suppose. Pidge est là, ils travaillent tout les deux. Pendant je range la tisane, Pidge lui demande un truc bizarre avec un grand sourire…je sais que ça ne se fait pas d'écouter les conversations des autres...mais...je ne peux pas résister.

"Du coup...toi et Keith vous êtes proches ?

\- ...Je suppose.

\- Ça va te paraître bizarre que je te demande ça...mais vous avez déjà fait l'amour ?

\- ...Quoi ?

\- C'est Matt que ça intéresse si tu veux savoir.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et...non.

\- Oh. D'accord. Je lui dirai pas.

\- Merci."

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que "faire l'amour" veut dire... Est-ce que ça veut dire...fabriquer de l'amour ? Les humains peuvent faire ça ? Lance aurait pu me le dire quand même !

Dès que Pidge part, je lui demande.

"Lance ! Comment tu fais l'amour ?

\- Que-Quoi ?!

\- Franchement t'es pas sympa ! Tu aurais pu me le dire !

\- Mais je-

\- Montre moi comment on fait l'amour !

\- Keith, je crois que tu ne sais définitivement pas ce que cette expression signifie.

\- Une expression ?

\- Oui, c'est pas "fabriquer de l'amour" c'est...comment dire...Comment vous faites des bébés vous les...sorcières ?

\- En ayant des relations sexuelles. Change pas de sujet Lance !

\- Faire l'amour ça veut dire avoir des relations sexuelles !

\- Oh."

J'ai chaud. Le simple fait de me dire que je pourrais avoir des relations sexuelles avec Lance me rend chaud. C'est sûrement la psaï. Il faut que je me calme.

Ce soir, j'en peux plus. Je meurs de chaud. J'ai l'impression que ma maison est un four. Je brûle de l'intérieur. Je vais chez Lance...il ouvre la porte et ses yeux sont ronds de surprise.

"Oulà t'es hyper rouge...Et t'es brûlant.

\- J'en peux….plus…

\- Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ?

\- S'il...te plaît."

On va dans sa chambre, Blue a disparue. Il m'embrasse, comme d'habitude. Mais ça ne suffit pas, j'ai trop chaud, j'ai du mal a respirer.

"L...Lance…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?...Tu veux enlever ton t-shirt ?

\- J'ai...chaud…"

J'enlève mon haut. Il m'embrasse encore, encore... cette fois-ci, ça ne passe pas, j'ai chaud, je brûle. Dès que son corps se sépare du mien, je sens tout mon être partir en flammes.

"Lance…Lance…S'il te plaît...S'il te... plaît...

\- Keith...Je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter pour ce soir je suis...Tu...C'est normal que…?.Vous réagissez comme les humains ?

\- Oui...Hn...Lance... S'il-te-plaît...Fais le…

\- Keith tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui...Oui... S'il-te-plaît…Lance…"

Il faut que ça sorte. J'en peux plus. Et s'il faut que je le fasse, je veux que ce soit avec Lance.

"D'accord…"

Il sait ce qu'il fait.

"Keith…"

Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je crois qu'il peut l'entendre.

"Keith…"

J'ai l'impression que quelque chose en moi est brisé, mais je ne veux pas qu'on le répare.

"L-Lance…"

On s'est unis et je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare.

"Keith...!

\- Lance…!"

Est-ce que c'est ça...l'amour ?


	8. Chapitre 7 : Dangereuses illusions

J'essuie une larme qui coule contre la joue de Keith, il s'est endormi presque tout de suite après…Quand j'y pense... C'était vraiment sa toute première fois. J'espère que je le lui ai pas fait trop mal…Je remonte la couverture sur lui jusqu'à ses épaules.

"Bonne nuit Keith."

Le lendemain en ouvrant les yeux, il m'a sourit sans parler tout de suite. Ses yeux sont roses, mais pas brillants, juste roses.

"Bonjour…

\- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui…"

Sa voix est tellement calme et douce.

"Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Non...Tout va bien."

J'ai glissé pour l'embrasser en me levant.

"Tu pars déjà…?

\- Ouais, j'ai cours. Désolé...On se voit plus tard d'accord ?

\- D'accord…"

Il a refermé les yeux.

 _8/01_

 _J'ai fait l'amour avec Keith._

 _J'ai fait l'amour avec Keith._

 _J'ai fait l'amour avec Keith._

 _J'ai fait l'amour avec Keith._

 _J'arrive pas à le réaliser…_

 _Est-ce que je suis le premier humain à faire l'amour avec une créature magique ? Peu probable. Et je m'en fout._

Écrire dans mon journal intime dans l'amphi n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, personne ne sait ce que je fais et j'arrive parfaitement a suivre le cours, plus ou moins...j'aurais pu attendre d'être chez moi, mais j'ai peur d'oublier les détails...et j'ai tellement aimé cette nuit, j'ai besoin de noter ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'on a fait…J'ai besoin de noter ce qu'on a partagé.

 _La chaleure de sa peau contre la mienne._

 _Sa voix un peu cassée quand il prononçait mon nom._

 _Ses yeux qui brillaient entre ses paupières à moitié closes._

 _Sa respiration saccadée._

 _Mon cœur qui battait tellement fort que je suis sûr qu'il pouvait l'entendre, parce que moi j'étais capable d'entendre le sien._

 _Cette nuit était...magique._

 _Comme lui._

Magique...oui. C'est un mot qui lui va bien.

Quelques jours passent, et je reprends mes habitudes de travail avec Pidge, on aime bien passer du temps à la bibliothèque de la fac, parce que c'est calme.

"Passe moi un crayon s'il te plaît...Lance ? Lance !

\- Oui ! Pardon Pidge.

\- Tu rêvasse.

\- Excuse moi...concentrons nous sur nos équations !

-...C'est à Keith que tu penses avoue le.

\- Comment….?

\- J'te connais trop bien. Allez, raconte.

\- On a … on l'a fait.

\- ...Quand ?

\- Il y a trois jours...Et...Il est devenu adorable...Je veux dire...Super adorable !

\- Pfff. Ridicule. T'es déjà amoureux j'pari.

\- J'en sais rien du tout. J'aime bien être avec lui, mais amoureux je ne sais pas.

\- T'es un idiot.

\- T'es pas très sympa.

\- On peut bosser sérieusement maintenant que tu t'es confié ?

\- Ouaip !...Où est Hunk ?

\- Il a un rendez-vous.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Chez le dentiste, Lance.

\- Oh...Okay."

Pidge me juge intérieurement, c'est sûr. Mais je maintiens ce que je dis : Je ne suis pas amoureux, du moins, c'est trop tôt pour l'affirmer.

"Lance…?

\- Hm ?"

Je joue dans les cheveux de Keith avec mes doigts, il écrit beaucoup dans son carnet, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il avance.

"Ne...Rien."

Il fait souvent ça en ce moment.

On ne l'a pas refait depuis. Ça ne me dérange pas. On s'embrasse par contre. Depuis que ses 'chaleures' sont finies...il est devenu vraiment calme, doux...c'est toujours Keith, mais différent.

"Il est tout mignon depuis que tu lui a retiré sa pureté.

\- BLUE NE DIS PAS ÇA COMME ÇA !"

Elle m'agace, à l'entendre j'ai fait quelque chose de mal…Hé mais…?

"Keith, c'est quoi ce truc dans ton cou ?

\- Hum ? Ah...ça."

Il me montre sa nuque sur laquelle il y a un petit symbole rouge, comme un espèce de tatouage, c'est assez discret, mais ça reste visible, ça ressemble un peu à un cœur mais pas vraiment..?

"C'est ma marque de lustia.

\- ...C'est la première fois que je la vois…?

\- C'est normal. Elles apparaissent chez les sorcières qui ont...hum...perdu...leur...virginité.

\- ...C'est ma faute si tu as ça…?"

Il a rigolé en se servant une tasse de thé.

"Ta "faute", le mot est un peu fort Lance.

\- Non mais je veux dire...Ça aura des conséquences ?

\- Hum... Peut-être. Mais j'en ai rien a faire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu connais le système de reproduction Alpha et Oméga ?

\- Vaguement, c'est pas trop mon domaine mais ouais ?

\- J'ai lu ça dans un livre Humain et je crois que ça ressemble un peu à la différence entre sorcière et sorcier. C'est un peu plus complexe en pratique mais en bref, pour avoir des nouvelles générations de sorcières et sorciers plus...performantes...on utilise un espèce de sort de compatibilité.

\- Pour savoir quelles magies s'accordent le mieux entre-elles ?

\- Exactement. Tu vois tu comprends ! Par exemple, les parents d'Allura sont une sorcière de la lumière et un sorcier d'énergie. Elle a donc reçu des pouvoirs de guérison.

\- Ok c'est pratique...mais c'est idiot...Et l'amour dans tout ça ?"

Il ouvert des yeux ronds puis il a soupiré en les refermant et en souriant.

"Tu parle comme ma mère."

Pourquoi je pense encore à Freud ?!

"Mais donc Allura et Shiro ne sont pas amoureux ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais leur union permettrait la naissance d'une magie très puissante.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Allura a une magie de guérison, Shiro a un pouvoir d'armement. Ensemble...ça peut donner quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

\- Ils sont complètement ok avec la situation ?

\- Ils...l'ont accepté. Ils sont amis depuis longtemps. Je suppose que d'un côté comme de l'autre il n'y aura pas une fidélité à toute épreuve...c'est fréquent.

\- J'aime pas votre système.

\- Je suis d'accord. J'ai toujours refusé de passer le test.

\- Ce n'est pas obligatoire ?

\- Si. Mais...J'ai réussi à le retarder le plus possible. Et maintenant que j'ai la marque, j'ai plus le droit de le passer.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je suis une sorcière perdue, impure, et donc indigne de me marier. Quel dommage."

Le sarcasme dont il fait preuve me fait me dire qu'il pense à son père en disant tout ça.

"J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème à cause de ça.

\- Rien, à, faire."

Ce soir, je l'emmène au planétarium. J'adore le planétarium ! Surtout à cette période de l'année, parce qu'il est désert. Keith me pose tout un tas de questions sur les planètes et comme j'aime étaler ma science je lui explique tout...Je crois que je parle trop.

"Dis... arrête moi si je suis trop bavard ?

\- Non, non. Je suis...fasciné par ta passion pour les astres. Je comprends pourquoi Blue t'as adopté.

\- C'est l'inverse !

\- Ah non. C'est elle qui t'a choisi."

Il lève la tête et ses yeux se sont...comme... illuminés, mais pas au sens "magique". La simulation de ciel étoilé du dôme l'impressionne, je crois.

"C'est... magnifique.

\- T'as vu ? La science. Pas ta magie.

\- Hm, hm. Mouais. Tu veux voir un truc magique, et bien meilleur ?"

\- Pour le moment tout ce que je vois c'est ton arrogance."

Il a haussé un sourcil en souriant et a pris ma main dans la sienne pour me sortir du bâtiment, il a tenu ma main jusqu'à chez lui. On est monté sur son toit.

"Donne moi ta deuxième main, et ferme les yeux."

J'ai pouffé mais j'ai obéi.

"Tu panique pas.

\- Pourquoi je paniquerai ?

\- Chut."

Ça m'inquiète un peu mais je lui fait entièrement confiance. Je sens le vent caresser mon visage.

"Ok... _nalgaelas._

\- C'est quoi ce charabia ?

\- Chut."

J'ai senti ses mains soulever les miennes doucement, et qu'il était passé dans mon dos.

"Keith…?

\- N'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite….Attends...Attends. Maintenant."

J'ai ouvert les yeux et là...j'ai vu les étoiles. Je flotte dans le ciel, au dessus des nuages...C'est incroyable.

"Alors ? C'est comment la magie ?

\- Pas si nul.

\- Maintenant...Essaye de mettre un pied devant l'autre, comme si tu marchais, non, regarde pas tes pieds.

\- C'est difficile…t'es marrant toi !

\- Regarde droit devant toi... D'abord parce que c'est quand même plus joli, et parce que sinon tu vas te déséquilibrer."

C'est génial, il tient mes mains dans les siennes et j'ai la sensation de marcher sur les nuages. Il s'arrête et repasse devant moi, ses yeux brillent d'un éclat mauve pâle. Les étoiles sont à la fois si proches et pourtant si loin de cette manière.

"Keith c'est... merveilleux.

\- Je sais, je sais."

On redescend en douceur et alors que je constate que mes converse bleues viennent d'atteindre le toit, je remarque lui est toujours en suspension. Il me regarde en souriant, en silence. Je lui rend son sourire et je me met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, je sens ses mains froides glisser contre mes joues, en contraste total avec la chaleur de nos lèvres. Je recule, ses yeux sont devenus roses. Je crois, à l'entente de mon rythme cardiaque que oui : Je l'aime.

 _18/01_

 _Je te néglige ces derniers temps, mon pauvre journal. Mais j'ai l'impression que tout est génial en ce moment… oserais-je l'écrire ?_

 _!_

 _J'aime Keith._

 _Mais entre aimer Keith et lui avouer...le fossé est immense._

 _Et puis c'est bizarre...j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...Un peu comme le calme avant la tempête._

Aujourd'hui...Keith est survolté. Il s'agite à droite et à gauche parce qu'Allura doit passer le voir. J'étais même sur le point de partir pour ne pas le gêner quand une autre personne fit son arrivée...Mais c'est Plaxum ?! Plaxum est une sorcière ?!

"Keith.

\- Plaxum.

\- PLAXUM ?!

\- Tu la connais ?

\- TU LA CONNAIS ?!

\- ...Salut Lance. Je...suis surprise de voir que tu connais Keith.

\- T'ES UNE SORCIÈRE ?!

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Par Neptunia quelle horreur !

\- Plaxum est une sirène...Je suis surpris que tu la connaisse et que ton cœur soit intacte. T'as pas essayé de le bouffer ?

\- On ne mange pas les cœurs ! Juste les sentiments !

\- Huhun.

\- Attendez...quoi ?

\- Désolée de te l'apprendre de cette façon Lance…Mais nous, les sirènes, séduisons les humaines pour avaler leurs sentiments...C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer et de toute façon je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Keith...Il se passe quelque chose de grave à Marmora...C'est ton père.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Il...Il fait retirer leurs pouvoirs à toutes les sirènes…Et comme tu le sais une sirène sans pouvoir…

\- Ne peut pas se transformer.

\- Elles restent bloquées soit sous forme terrestre, soit sous forme aquatique...Ça sépare des familles...Keith c'est terrible. Et on a besoin d'aide."

Je tourne les yeux vers Keith, il affiche un air inquiet.

"...Il en a jamais assez…Plaxum...Je peux rien faire. J'ai aucune influence sur lui. Il faudrait alerter le conseil...

\- Le conseil le soutien ! Sous prétexte que c'est justement une magie perlique qui permet à ce sorcier de voler les sentiments des humain. Ils estiment que nous sommes responsables de cette magie.

\- Magie...Perlique ?"

Blue me donne un coup de patte sur la cuisse pour que je me baisse.

"C'est la magie des sirènes. Les sorcières utilisent des pierres et les sirènes des perles.

\- Oh... D'accord.

\- Y'a aussi les fées qui utilisent des fleurs mais on t'expliquera ça une autre fois."

Keith semble réellement contrarié.

"Je...Je ne sais pas Plaxum.

\- Écoute...Ça me plait pas de demander de l'aide à une sorcière...Mais si on arrête ce stupide sorcier, le conseil devra bien reconnaître qu'il est en tord. J'ai besoin de ton aide Keith. Parmi les sorcières...ta magie de destruction est l'une des plus puissante, et tu es la seule sorcière en qui j'ai confiance.

\- Peut-être... peut-être qu'Allura peut faire quelque chose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle...Elle est influente et sage. Je lui parlerais.

\- J'y crois moyennement...mais j'ai pas le choix. Je vais essayer de cacher le plus de sirènes sur Terre que je peux…Contacte moi.

\- Oui. Je le ferais.

\- Au revoir Lance.

\- Au..revoir."

Elle disparaît dans un portail bleu et Keith fixe le vide, je n'ai pas le temps de l'approcher qu'un autre portail s'ouvre, celui-ci est blanc.

"Bonjour Lance.

\- Oh. Bonjour Allura...

\- Allura ! Il faut que je-

\- QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?!"

Merde ! La marque ! L'expression de Keith se ferme d'un coup.

"À ton avis ?

\- Par Marmora ! Dit moi que c'est pas ce que je crois ?!

\- Si. Et alors ?

\- Keith ! C'est très grave !

\- Ah ? J'trouve pas.

\- Ne fait pas l'impertinent ! Tu sais que c'est mal !...Et en plus avec un humain. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Lance.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?!

\- Je ne suis pas une idiote. Keith, tu aurais dû m'informer que tu avais eu ta psaï.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pour passer votre stupide test de compatibilité ? Je préfère mourir.

\- ...Qu'est-ce que ton père va dire..?"

Il s'est tendu. Même depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, je pouvais le sentir.

"Pff. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, j'm'en fous. De toute façon il fait TOUJOURS ce qu'il veut. Là en ce moment il organise une chasse aux sirènes, je suppose que c'est moins important que ma vie sexuelle !"

Allura ouvre des yeux ronds de surprise.

"...Comment as-tu été informé de ça…?

\- Alors t'es au courant. Ça ne te dérange pas je suppose.

\- Je t'interdis de-

\- De quoi ?!"

La terre tremble. Keith est furieux.

"De m'en mêler ?! De faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois ?

\- Keith calme toi…

\- QUE JE ME CALME ?! Alors que vous vous permettez de décider du sort d'innocents ?! QUE JE ME CALME !?

\- J'ESSAYE FIGURE TOI ! J'essaye d'arrêter tout ça. Mais je suis seule contre un conseil !

\- La solution c'est de poursuivre le sorcier.

\- Tu n'y pense pas.

\- Oh que si. Et tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher.

\- Si je le peux. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça Keith…

\- NON ! J'en ai assez que l'on me force à faire des choses !"

La terre tremble à nouveau. Ses yeux s'illuminent d'un éclat violet sombre intense. Ses cheveux flottent autour de son visage. Et là, je sens que mon nez saigne...Je me risque à m'approcher de Keith. J'espère que moi...je le calmerait.

"Keith…

\- Tais-toi. Ça ne te regarde pas."

Son regard est brûlant de colère. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il commence à se diriger vers l'extérieur de sa maison.

"Keith. Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Je suis désolée."

Elle lève les bras et ses yeux s'illuminent d'un éclat bleuté clair.

" _Obturarentitus."_

Il affiche un air horrifié et cours pour traverser son jardin, mais en arrivant face au portail quelque chose semble l'électriser.

Il se retourne et cette fois, il est fou de rage et de colère.

"QU'EST CE TU AS FAIT ?!

\- A partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il t'est impossible de quitter cet endroit. Pour ta sécurité et celle des autres. Je suis navrée mais tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix."

Elle semble vraiment désolée, mon nez saigne toujours et mes yeux sont embués de mes larmes. Elle me lance un regard triste et baisse la tête avant de partir.

Keith au sol, au milieu du salon, il ramène ses genoux à son torse et enfoui sa tête entre ses bras. J'ose pas l'approcher.

"Keith…?

\- Pourquoi t'es encore là…?

\- Mais parce que je-

\- T'as pas entendu ?! Je suis dangereux.

\- Keith…"

Il se lève et je vois qu'il est toujours en colère, ses yeux brillent encore. Il s'approche.

"Je suis dangereux. Pour moi et les autres. Donc pour toi aussi. Regarde toi, juste être proche de la magie te fais saigner.

\- Keith...recule...tu...tu me fais peur là.

\- T'as bien raison d'avoir peur. T'as pas entendu Allura ? Je peux tout détruire en un battement de cil."

Les objets volets autour de nous. Une tornade...une tempête. La voilà…ma tempête.

Je suis anxieux, j'ai peur mais je sais qu'il ne se contrôle pas. Ce n'est pas lui ça...c'est pas le Keith dont je suis amoureux.

"Keith... arrête….je...je...J'EN AI MARRE !"

Je m'emporte. Le stress me fait me mettre en colère à mon tour. Ça n'arrête pas la colère de Keith.

"J'EN AI MARRE DE TOUT ÇA LÀ ! DE TA CRISE DE NERF ET TA STUPIDE MAGIE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI !"

Une grand fracas résonne : tout ce qui était en suspension est tombé au sol.

Non...C'est pas ce que que je voulais dire.

Les yeux de Keith ne brillent plus, et mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux quand je vois qu'une larme glisse le long de sa joue.

"Keith c'est pas ce que…

\- Va-t-en.

\- Keith je…

\- Disparaît. Je ne veux plus te voir…"

Malgré ses larmes, son visage est froid. Je recule, et mes larmes se mettent à couler également.

Une fois seul chez moi, j'éclate en sanglots et Blue se frotte à moi en me murmurant que tout va s'arranger, que ça lui passera, c'est pas ma faute ni la sienne. Je sais qu'elle a raison, mais l'image de Keith, les yeux grands ouverts, vides de lumière et pleins de larmes me brise toujours le cœur.

Je n'arrive pas à écrire dans mon journal, je déchire systématiquement les pages que je noircis. Ça fait deux jours. Je me force à aller en cours, mais je suis morose. Mes amis ont remarqué mais j'ai menti en disant que c'était la fatigue. Qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire de toute manière ? "Je me suis disputé avec la sorcière dont je suis amoureux parce qu'il a pété les plombs ?" Ridicule. Pour me changer les idées je reste dans la bibliothèque de la fac jusqu'à la fermeture. Je frissonne quand je sens une présence derrière moi alors que j'étais concentré sur mon livre sur les constellations.

"Bonsoir Lance.

\- Bonsoir."

Lotor, tout sourire. Je me force à lui rendre et je sursaute quand je remarque qu'il s'installe en face de moi, j'avais presque oublié que je l'intéressait.

"Dit moi...Que fais-tu là ? Il fait nuit bibliothèque va bientôt être fermée.

\- Je sais. Depuis quelques temps je reste jusqu'à la fermeture...à vingt-deux heures...et...vous ?

\- J'aime bien corriger mes copies ici. Ça ne le dérange pas si je reste à ta table ?

\- Non, non, bien-sûr."

Je le comprends. Cette table c'est la meilleure, cachée dans un rayon, à côté d'une grande fenêtre. Il neige dehors.

Est-ce que Keith pense à moi avec des regrets lui aussi…?

J'essaye de replonger dans mon livre mais c'est impossible, je suis entrain de craquer. J'éloigne le bouquin pour ne pas le mouiller de mes larmes.

"Hé…? Ça ne va pas on dirait.

\- Non, c'est rien...Je…"

Je suis sérieusement entrain de pleurer devant ce prof ?! J'ai honte.

"Lance, vient. Sortons."

Merde. Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

"Vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste... fatigué.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ou...oui.  
\- Allez. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.  
\- C'est idiot vraiment...  
\- Si ça t'atteint à ce point, c'est que c'est important. Raconte moi.  
\- Je...Je me suis disputé avec un ami...  
\- Je vois.  
\- Vous voyez c'est complètement stupide. Hahaha..ha...ha.."

On est en plein milieu des couloirs de la fac et je pleure ?! Devant mon prof. Je suis ridicule. Je crois que je craque...c'est tout...J'ai de la chance qu'on seul et qu'il soit si tard...Personne ne me verra dans cet état. À part lui, et c'est déjà trop.

"Excusez moi je...  
\- Lance. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Ne pleure pas."

À partir de ce moment là, les choses m'ont totalement échappées. Il m'a pris par les épaules et s'est penché sur moi.

"Lance…"

Ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Je n'ai pas réagi. Je n'ai pas envie de le repousser, mais je ne veux pas non plus lui répondre. J'ai l'impression d'être spectateur de moi-même... Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!

"Lance…"

Je me sens si...vide. Je l'ai suivi à sa voiture.  
Non...Il faut que je m'arrête.  
Dans son appartement. Non ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!  
Sa chambre...Son lit. Je m'allonge. Non...Je ne me contrôle pas. Je me retourne doucement. Je ne contrôle pas mon corps. Sa main se pose contre le dos de la mienne et je hurle de plaisir.  
Qu'est-ce...que...je fais...?

Je me réveille seul. J'entends de l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté...Je m'habille en vitesse et je m'en vais.  
Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'erre dans la ville, la tête pleine de questions : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Et la pire de toutes : Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Keith ?

Mon sang se glace quand j'arrive devant sa maison. Non. Je peux pas. Pas maintenant, alors que j'ai laissé une autre personne que lui me toucher. Pas maintenant, alors que je traîne l'odeur d'un autre homme sur moi. Pas maintenant alors que mes lèvres ont embrassés une autre bouche que la sienne. Pas maintenant...alors que j'ai honte.

"Laaance !"

C'est Blue qui saute par dessus le portail de Keith.

"Entre !

\- Blue je…

\- FAIS LE ! TRIPLE IDIOT."

J'obéis. Keith est assis sur son canapé, la tête baissée, il a des cernes immenses.

"Lance je...je suis désolé. Je me contrôlais plus...je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir dit ça et de t'avoir fait peur.

\- Je suis désolé Keith…Tellement désolé...Pardonne moi pitié...pardonne moi..."

Je me met à pleurer. Il m'enlace.

"Non, non. J'ai été horrible avec toi."

Ma gorge est nouée. Ce n'est pas pour cette dispute que je m'excuse. Elle me semble tellement lointaine alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

 _22/01_

 _Lance McClain, 21 ans, couche avec son prof de philosophie parce qu'il est triste et désespéré._

 _Je m'en veux tellement…C'est vrai que techniquement je ne dois pas réellement fidélité à Keith, on est pas ensemble ou quoi que ce soit. Mais...je ne sais pas. Si c'était l'inverse je suis sûr que mon cœur serait brisé par la trahison._

 _Je suis soulagé que ce soit arrangé entre lui et moi, mais...Je me sens mal._

Aujourd'hui. C'est décidé je vais dire à Lotor que c'est un malentendu.

À la fin du cours, dès que tout le monde est parti, je fonce lui parler.

"Il faut que vous sachiez que ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir était un accident.

\- Pourtant il m'a semblé que tu as aimé ce moment je me trompe ?"

Je me rappelle de mes propres gémissements comme s'ils résonnaient dans la pièce.

"C'est vrai, c'était très sympa. Mais je…J'ai déjà quelqu'un. Que j'aime. Et je ne veux pas le blesser.

\- Ha. Ta sorcière."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Il a vraiment dit…Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, une sensation de vide m'envahit, je suis paralysé. Se pourrait-il que…?

"Vous...êtes...ce sorcier…

\- Bravo ! Je savais que tu étais perspicace. Je suis, le sorcier des ruses. Oups. Je t'ai eu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que...vous allez me faire ?

\- À toi rien. À ton cœur, par contre...

\- Mon...mon cœur ?

\- Ne panique pas. Je parle du cœur au sens figuré. C'est tes sentiments que je veux...Enfin, tu peux paniquer. Étant donné que tu ne ressentira bientôt plus rien. Tu seras une coquille vide.

\- Pour... Pourquoi vous faites...ça ?

\- Parce que les coeurs des humains hypersensibles comme toi sont d'une puissance incroyable."

Il me fais flotter et me retrouve la tête en bas, il caresse ma joue.

"Dommage...Je t'aimais bien. Je pourrais t'utiliser comme jouet quand tu seras vide. Mais...ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Ghn ! Laissez...moi !

\- Chut. Ne t'agite pas… _Amor mallacit."_

Je ressens une violente douleur à la poitrine, et mes yeux se ferment tout doucement...je ne sens plus rien...au secours...Keith…!


	9. Chapitre 8 : Coeurs

_Keith…!_

Je sursaute. Le flacon que je tenais se brise sur le sol. Quel maladroit !...Mais j'aurai juré entendre la voix de Lance. Je suis peut-être juste épuisé.

Blue ronronne en pompant avec ses griffes dans mon canapé. Je secoue la tête et nettoie les débris de verres brisés avec la magie.

Je suis tellement heureux que Lance et moi soyons réconciliés. Même si...il a eut une attitude très bizarre depuis. Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc différent chez lui... quelque chose manque.

Je me sens tout drôle d'un coup… J'ai la tête qui tourne, comme si j'avais le vertige. Mes jambes me lâchent, je tombe sur mes genoux, ma tête tourne toujours.

"B...Blue…

\- Keith !"

Elle bondit à côté de moi alors que je me recroqueville sur le sol, j'ai mal à la poitrine, et j'ai du mal à respirer.

"Keith parle moi !

\- J'ai...Je me sens pas bien du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire ?

\- Je…

\- KEITH !"

La douleur est tellement forte et aigu, je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts...tout devient sombre.

 _Keith…!_

Lance ?

 _Keith ! Aide moi…!_

T'aider ?

 _Keith !_

Tu as besoin d'aide ?

 _Keith…!_

"Keith !"

J'ouvre les yeux, Allura est penchée sur moi, de la lumière blanche s'échappe de ses mains elle m'a probablement lancé un sort de soin. Je m'assois péniblement dans mon canapé dans lequel j'étais allongé, elle a dû m'y installer. Blue bondit immédiatement sur mes genoux.

"KEITH ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Me refais plus jamais un coup pareil !"

Je lui sourit et lui caresse la tête.

"Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur...

\- Heureusement qu'Allura est arrivée juste après que tu te sois évanoui.

\- ...J'te remercie de m'avoir aider."

Je sais que le ton de ma voix et mon regard sont froids, mais je lui en veux encore.

"Ne prend pas cet air...je comprends tu sois énervé après moi...et à vrai dire je venais m'excuser."

Elle a baissé la tête, je détourne le regard, je ne me laisserai pas attendrir de cette manière.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Keith ?

\- Je...j'en sais rien. J'étais normal et puis d'un coup j'ai eu une violente douleur à la poitrine.

\- Hum…T'as une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?"

Je réfléchi...

"J'ai entendu la voix de Lance appeler à l'aide quand j'étais évanoui. C'est juste une hallucination non ?

\- Quel rapport ça pourrait avoir avec lui ?

\- Ces deux là partagent un lien assez puissant depuis quelques temps, tu sais. Mais après je pense que c'est juste hallucination étant donné que Lance ne risque absolument rien, puisque…"

Blue semble très inquiète d'un coup.

"Keith ! Tu te souviens du sort de protection que t'avais jeté sur Lance ?!"

Je la regarde dans comprendre.

"Celui sur le...dos...de sa main... ATTEND ! Il y était plus hier !

\- OUI !

\- Attendez, calmez-vous, c'est impossible. Un sort de protection ne peut être brisé que par un…

\- Sorcier !"

Je me lève brusquement. Et si Lance était vraiment en danger ?

"Allura si tu veux que je te pardonne...Il faut que tu m'aide.

\- Non Keith c'est trop dangereux….!

\- C'est encore plus dangereux pour Lance si je reste ici assis les bras croisés !

\- Je ne peux pas...!

\- Alors j'irais sans toi."

J'ai couru vers cette stupide bulle d'énergie et j'ai essayé de traverser. Malgré la douleur que je ressens du simple fait de la toucher.

Ça fait mal... terriblement mal. Mais si Lance est en danger alors je peux bien supporter une décharge de magie.

"KEITH ARRÊTE !"

Je l'ignore. Je refuse d'abandonner, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Lance alors que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

"Keith...Arrête…"

La douleur s'interrompt et je me rend compte que je suis dehors. Je me retourne, Allura baisse la main, sa magie s'estompe, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues...

"Il compte à ce point pour toi…?

\- Oui."

Elle me regarde et essuie ses yeux avec sa main.

"Est-ce que...tu as une idée de l'endroit où il peut être ?

\- ...Non…"

Elle se rapproche de moi, ses yeux brillent assez faiblement : Elle n'a presque plus de force et donc de magie.

"Quelle quantité as-tu…?

\- Presque tout...annuler ce type de sort est épuisant. Il faudra que je me recharge ensuite. Il me reste assez de magie pour ça…"

Elle prend ma main et ses yeux s'illuminent intensément.

" _Linkahinahalocus_."

Un espèce de fil brillant bleu se retrouve noué autour de mon petit doigt.

"Un sort de lien...mais ça demande énormément de- Allura !"

Elle s'écroule presque et je la rattrape de justesse. Elle n'a plus de magie...Les sorciers dépendent de leur propre énergie pour la magie, alors que nous les sorcières utilisons souvent des sources externes, comme les pierres.

"Ça t'indiquera la voie à suivre pour le retrouver. Je...je te rejoins dès que je suis rechargée...Tu me pardonne... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Allura…Merci."

Elle m'a fait un petit sourire et a fermé doucement les yeux. Je l'ai ramené à mon salon et je l'ai allongé dans mon canapé. Blue reste avec elle. Je cours dans les rues, suivant la ligne bleue qui apparaît peu à peu pour me guider.

Mon cœur se serre, chaque seconde me paraît insupportable.

Je cours et mon ventre se tord quand j'aperçois l'Université de Lance.

Non...oh non...mon cœur bat vite.

Je ressens une magie qui émane du lieu. J'en ai la nausée. Pitié…Pas ça...Pas lui.

J'ouvre la porte d'une salle et le spectacle auquel j'assiste me retourne l'estomac : Lance flotte, inerte, la tête en bas. Le sorcier est là... L'aura que dégage cet homme est... maléfique. Il approche sa main du visage inanimé de Lance pour lui caresser la joue.

"NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !"

Il se tourne vers moi, remarquant enfin ma présence, ses yeux brillent d'un éclat pourpre.

"Ah...La sorcière.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

\- A ton avis ?"

Il fait descendre Lance un peu pour que son visage soit au niveau du sien. Il n'aurait quand même pas...prit son cœur ? Il rapproche à nouveau sa main de sa joue.

"JE VOUS AI DIT DE NE PAS LE TOUCHER !"

J'essaye de concentrer de l'énergie dans ma main, c'est compliqué à cause de ma colère, j'ai peur de blesser Lance par accident si je libère trop de puissance. Je fonce sur le sorcier, mais il esquive et je frappe dans un mur à la place.

"Hunhun. Non, non. Désolé Sorcière mais ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer."

Une épaisse fumée s'enroule autour de moi et je me retrouve également soulevé dans les airs à la hauteur de Lance.

"Vous-

\- ... Destruction hein ? Intéressant. Tu semble bien attaché à cet humain...Je me demande pourquoi…"

Il me fait pivoter, la tête en bas, mes cheveux laissent faire apparaître la marque que j'ai dans le cou, le sentiment de honte vient de s'ajouter au sentiment d'impuissance. C'est tellement intime la marque de Lustia, je me sens exposé.

"Je comprends mieux. Tu l'aime."

Je sens ses doigts dans ma nuque.

"Me touchez pas !

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de force."

Les "liens" se resserrent. Il me fait à nouveau pivoter et me voilà face à lui.

"Une sorcière qui développe des sentiments pour un vulgaire humain...Pathétique.

\- Vous êtes un monstre…"

Il a un petit rictus malsain et recule un peu en s'approchant de Lance.

"Hm. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai retiré ton sort de protection sur lui ?"

Non…

Il caresse sa joue.

Je veux hurler mais je suis tétanisé par la colère.

"Je n'ai pas réellement besoin de te le dire je suppose…? De quelle manière aurai-je pu m'approcher suffisamment pour qu'il ne remarque pas que je retirait le sceau ? "

Je serre le poing et les dents. Il balade ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de Lance. Je l'imagine toucher Lance à d'autres endroits, ça me rend furieux.

"Vous avez utilisé la magie pour le manipuler !

\- C'est ce que tu crois…?...Tu es une jeune sorcière, vu ton gabarit tu devais être celui qui recevait durant votre...petite nuit.

\- Ça ne vous-

\- Tu sais, il reçoit très bien aussi ton humain. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Non...Vous…

\- Et tu veux savoir le plus drôle ?"

Il tourne de le visage de Lance et lui touche les lèvres du bout des doigts, puis il me regarde avec un grand sourire.

"C'est que je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'utiliser ma magie pour le mettre dans mon lit."

Mon cœur rate un battement. C'est faux...je ne peux pas croire ça. Je refuse de croire ça ! Ma colère prend le dessus sur tout et mes pouvoirs se libèrent. Je hurle et je parviens à me dégager de l'emprise de la fumée qui me tenait prisonnier. Je tombe sur mes jambes.

"C'est impossible que tu ais pu te-

\- Dernière chance."

Je me rapproche de lui, une boule de feu se forme dans ma main.

"Lâchez le immédiatement ou je vous pulvérise.

\- Au risque de le blesser ? Tu mens."

Je ne répond pas et je frappe du pied contre le sol, la terre tremble.

"Lâchez le. Tout de suite."

C'est de la peur que j'arrive à discerner dans son regard.

"Dernier avertissement. Lâchez Lance."

Je serre le poing et le feu fusionne avec ma main.

Il respire et fait à nouveau flotter Lance.

"Tu n'es qu'une sorcière. Je ne te crains pas.

\- Votre arrogance, sera votre perte."

Je connais cette voix !

Une lame lancée depuis un angle mort apparaît et lui érafle la joue.

Je me tourne et je vois Shiro autour duquel lévite une multitude d'épées et d'armes en tout genre.

"Shiro !

\- Tout va bien Keith ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non...Mais il a encore Lance sous son contrôle…

\- Plus pour longtemps. Sorcier Lotor, au nom du conseil de la magie de Marmora, je vous ordonne de vous rendre."

Le Sorcier a un rire mauvais et sans que ni Shiro ni moi ne comprenions ce qu'il se passe il libère un épais nuage de fumée, je perds Shiro de vue mais pas le sorcier. Je m'élance pour lui porter un coup, je libère ma force canalisée de ma colère. Il absorbe le choc mais se retrouve au sol. Shiro en profite pour l'immobiliser.

"Keith récupère Lance je m'occupe de lui !"

J'obéis. J'attrape Lance dans mes bras et je serre contre moi, son cœur ne bat pas.

"Pitié Lance, ne meurt pas…"

Un peu plus tard, je marche de long en large dans mon salon avec Blue dans les bras, pendant que Allura tente tout pour réveiller Lance. Elle essaye avec les pierres, avec des plantes et des remèdes en tout genre. Tenir Blue contre moi m'aide à ne pas devenir fou, et j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque, comme elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Allura se tourne vers moi, au bord des larmes.

"Keith...Je suis désolée...C'est hors de ma porté.

\- Non ! Il doit avoir un moyen j'en suis sûr !"

Je me baisse et je m'approche de lui, je lâche Blue et je prend la main de Lance dans la mienne et je caresse sa joue.

"Il faudrait faire redémarrer son coeur...et ça c'est impossible...Il n'entend rien…Keith je suis vraiment...

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait redémarrer un cœur ?

\- Les émotions fortes…La peur, la colère…"

Une émotion forte ? J'ai une idée, peut-être que c'est idiot mais je dois essayer, il le faut. Je me penche doucement sur Lance en fermant les yeux. J'espère que tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui le sauvera.

"S'il-te-plaît Lance...Réveille toi."

Je l'embrasse et quand je relève la tête, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, ses paupières sont toujours closes. Je fond en larmes contre son torse.

"Lance me laisse pas...Je t'en supplie...je t'aime !"

Je serre le poing et je pleure encore, et encore. Je suis désespéré, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne cri plus, je pleure en silence … Et soudain, au milieu de ce silence qui nous entoure, je perçois le son du rythme cardiaque de Lance.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et je me redresse doucement...j'ai du mal à y croire.

"Hn...Keith ?"

Il a ouvert les yeux ! Je me jette sur lui, je suis incapable de parler, je le serre dans mes bras, je pleure encore, mais de soulagement.

"Tu m'as...sauvé."

Il répond à mon étreinte. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il me lâche, je ne veux plus jamais risquer de le perdre...

Cette nuit, il dort avec moi, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux, j'écoute son coeur battre, j'ai peur qu'il s'arrête à chaque seconde. Il pose sa main sur la mienne et la serre, contre son torse. Sa voix est à moitié endormie.

"Keith, tu devrais dormir.

\- Je peux pas...J'ai trop peur...

\- Keith. Je vais bien, c'est fini, d'accord…?

\- Oui…"

Je me recule légèrement de lui. Dans le noir, je ne peux pas le voir mais je lève la main doucement pour atteindre son visage, je caresse sa joue.

"Lance…Promet moi qu'on se disputera plus jamais comme ça...Promet le moi.

\- Je te le promet...Quoi qu'il arrive à l'avenir."

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur le front, j'entends son coeur battre...Je ferme les yeux.

"Je t'aime..."

Les battements de mon coeurs résonnent dans ma tête, en alternance avec ceux de Lance. Il me murmure la seule réponse que j'avais envie d'entendre.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime Keith…"

Ce sentiment, cette joie, mêlée à la peur de tout perdre en un instant... Désormais, j'en suis sûr et certain, c'est ça, l'amour.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Tempête de feu

_02/05_

 _Cher journal, c'est le printemps._

 _Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas écrit...mais tout a été si chaotique ces derniers temps…_

 _D'abord, j'ai failli mourir...Mais grâce à la magie_

 _de l'amour de Keith j'ai évité ça. C'est... incroyable. Parfois j'ai encore quelques cauchemars à cause de cette histoire._

 _On s'est dit "je t'aime" et depuis tout est différent...J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus de problèmes et que tout va bien._

 _Depuis que Lotor a été arrêté ça a réglé beaucoup de soucis, la "chasse aux sirènes" a été stoppé._

 _Keith m'a fait une crise de jalousie parce que Plaxum m'a embrassé sur la joue avant de partir._

 _De manière générale Keith est assez jaloux...mais c'est tellement mignon._

Je ferme mon journal et je souris à Keith qui dépose une tasse de thé devant moi et s'assoit à la table avec moi. Nous sommes dans son jardin, à l'ombre d'un arbre, les abeilles bourdonnent, les oiseaux chantent et le parfum des fleurs qui nous entourent est omniprésent.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Ça fait trois mois que c'est un peu tout les jours comme ça et c'est vraiment génial. Je passe mon temps chez lui, je ne dors presque jamais chez moi...Je commence à m'installer petit à petit dans la maison de ma " _sorcière bien-aimée"._

Plus tard dans l'après-midi je lui offre ce foutu collier que j'ai gardé depuis tout ce temps. Il le prend dans ses mains et le regarde en retournant la pierre dans tous les sens.

"Tu n'aime pas ?

\- Comment...Te dire…? C'est très très joli ! Mais t'as aucune idée de ce que tu m'as offert comme pierre en fait ?"

Je hausse les sourcils. Blue éclate de rire.

"MAIS NAAAN ! HAHAHA !

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'marre Blue ?!"

Keith devient tout rouge.

"C'est...une pierre de fertilité...Et...Je t'aime ok ! Mais c'est trop tôt pour qu'on fasse des enfants !

\- Tu...Tu peux tomber enceint ? Alors que t'es un homme ?!

\- C'est assez compliqué mais en grooooos- L...Lance ?!"

Je le porte comme une princesse, ça l'a surpris. Ses joues sont toutes rouges et il tient le collier dans sa main.

"L...Lance ?! Qu'est-ce que tu…?!

\- Blue, tu peux nous laisser seuls s'il-te-plaît ?

\- D'accord amusez vous bien.

\- BLUE NON ATTEND REVIENS-

\- C'est ton petit ami, débrouille toi."

Je monte à sa chambre et je le dépose dans son lit.

"Pose cette pierre très loin de toi."

Il rit et éloigne le collier avant de poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres puis dans le cou, je soulève son t-shirt.

"Comment ça marche…?

\- C'est vraiment le moment là ?

\- Oui."

Il pousse un long soupir.

"Une sorcière peut tomber enceinte même s'il est de sexe masculin s'il se jette un sort spécifique...La tentative peut toutefois échouer, il est donc recommandé de coupler le sort de gestation avec un sort ou une amulette de fertilité…

\- Tu récite un cours ?

\- Sciences vitales première année. Imagine ma tête quand le prof montrait des schémas…

\- Hahaha…!

\- Ça disait aussi qu'on ne devait pas avoir de relations avant le mariage. Sinon : "vous serez une sorcière perdue !" Mais par contre les sorciers pas de soucis faites ce que vous voulez !

\- Pff...Stupide.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les relations sexuelles sont vues de manière honteuses...Je vous envie ça à vous les humains…Vous vous en foutez.

\- Pour certains c'est tout aussi honteux. Le simple fait qu'on soit deux hommes peut être vu comme honteux…

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est débile !

\- Oui, c'est débile...Mais toi et moi, on sait que c'est débile. Et on les emmerde.

\- Oui...On les emmerde !"

On a fait l'amour, en pleine après-midi. Comme à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, et ce peu importe l'heure où ça nous arrive, Keith s'est endormit immédiatement après, sa peau pâle

baignant dans la lumière du soleil qui passe par la fenêtre. J'ai déposé un baiser sur son front et je l'ai recouvert avec le drap rose. Je prend le collier et je l'observe, j'esquisse un sourire…

"Nous…? Avoir des enfants ?"

J'ai regardé vers lui, il sourit en dormant. Je pense à voix haute.

"Si tu m'aime longtemps...oui...peut-être."

 _04/05_

 _Début de la période d'examen….Je vais mourir !_

 _10/05_

 _PÉRIODE D'EXAM FINIE ! J'écris dans le tram. Je veux mon Keith !_

 _(Je suis trop niais c'est grave.)_

"Keeeeiiiiiith !"

Je me jette sur mon petit ami en soufflant. Il éclate de rire.

"Bonsoir Lance. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je suis...Épuiséééé ! Aime moooi !"

Il rit encore.

"Mais je t'aime enfin !...

\- Non...aime moooooi !"

Il m'embrasse plusieurs fois, en souriant.

"Comme ça ?

\- Ouii !"

On prend un bain ensemble. Nos genoux se touchent dans la baignoire, j'aime sa salle de bain, blanche avec des plantes en pot suspendues. On prend un bain d'eau violette, il fait flotter un peu d'eau et lui donne des formes avec sa magie.

"Fait un requin !...J'adore les requins."

Il sourit et il bouge ses doigts, l'eau violette prend la forme d'un petit requin, transparent, il "nage" dans la pièce et s'éclate contre mes cheveux, les éclaboussant. Je ris et je m'allonge entre les jambes de Keith en soupirant de bien-être, je pose ma tête sur son torse, il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

"Je t'aime."

Je relève la tête, ses joues sont rouges, il regarde sur le côté, ses yeux sont roses. Je me relève sur mes genoux et je l'embrasse.

"Moi aussi, Keith."

Ça fait trois mois, et dire "je t'aime" le met souvent dans cet état. C'est adorable.

Le feu. Face à moi...Une forêt en feu... Keith de dos...Il tombe sur les genoux, il hurle, le feu devient de plus en plus puissant. Il se retourne...Ce n'est plus Keith...C'est une femme...Elle a les yeux bleus, elle est triste, elle lève la main vers moi. Elle ressemble à ce portrait que Keith m'a montré. Elle ressemble au portrait de la mère de Keith. Ses cheveux noirs très courts virevoltent autour de son visage. Je prend sa main. Soudain la forêt disparaît. L'eau. Nous sommes sous l'eau, elle tient mes deux main et me regarde. Ses lèvres bougent…Je ne comprend pas, l'eau étouffe le son…Je m'enfonce dans l'eau et elle semble être attirée vers la surface, ses mains glissent de mon emprise...Ses larmes se mélangent à l'océan. Elle me crie quelque chose que je ne comprend pas. Elle me tire à elle et m'enlace. Elle murmure quelque chose que j'entend très clairement. "Galra."

Je sursaute et je me redresse, je suis essoufflé, mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine, je suis en sueur. Je tourne la tête, Keith est endormi avec Blue dans les bras. Je me lève et je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Qu'est-ce que c'est…"Galra" ? Un genre de sort ?

C'était bizarre.

Je me pose dans le salon avec un verre d'eau et je décris mon rêve dans mon journal pour ne pas l'oublier. Est-ce que je dois en parler à Keith ?

Je n'en parlerai pas à Keith.

Pas parce que je ne veux pas, mais plutôt parce que je ne veux pas le perturber avec ça. C'était juste un rêve stupide…

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Galra..? En plus ça me dit quelque chose.

\- Et c'est ainsi que nous concluons ce cours introductif sur les lois de la thermodynamique. Des questions…? Non ? Parfait. C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis à demain."

L'amphi' se vide petit à petit…je me lève aussi en ramassant mes affaires. Je trouve ça intéressant les lois de la thermodynamiques, j'ai hâte de les étudier en détails.

En arrivant chez Keith, je le trouve endormi à son bureau, je passe une main dans ses cheveux.

"Hey...

\- Hm...Lance ? T'es déjà là…?"

Il se lève et m'enlace.

"Va dormir dans ton lit si tu veux faire une sieste.

\- Non mais j'ai pas sommeil je suis juste...Je...Je..."

Il s'endormirait presque debout. Je soupire.

"Ha...Keith, Keith, Keith…"

Je pose mon sac et je porte Keith jusqu'à son lit. Je l'embrasse sur le front.

"Repose toi."

Je redescend au salon et je m'installe dans le canapé pour bosser. Blue s'installe sur mes genoux. Je termine mes exercices au bout d'une bonne heure. Je souffle et je lui caresse la tête. Elle ronronne et se roule sur moi.

"Ça à l'air cool d'être un chat.

\- C'est génial ! Pour rien au monde je ne veux reprendre ma forme d'origine.

\- Blue…? J'peux te demander un truc ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que...J'ai rêvé que la mère de Keith me parlait et je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie.

\- C'est peut-être juste rêve ou…

\- Ou…?

\- Ou son âme qui communique avec toi via ce rêve ?

\- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi moi ? Elle devrait s'adresser à Keith directement.

\- Les âmes peuvent pas s'adresser à des personnes qu'elles ont connu. Sinon ce serait trop facile.

\- Hum…Tu sais ce que c'est…"Galra" ?

\- Non. Ça ressemble pas à quelque chose que je connais."

Si Blue ne sait pas ce que c'est alors ce n'est peut-être pas magique.

Keith et Blue sont endormis dans la chambre, je fait des recherches sur internet. «Galra» donne comme premier résultat : Galra Forest. Mais oui ! J'suis trop con ! C'est une forêt à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Mais pourquoi la mère de Keith m'a parlé de ça…?

Sombre. Tout est sombre.

"Lance…"

Une voix ?

"Lance…"

Qui m'appelle ?

"Lance…"

De l'eau...je suis sous l'eau.

"Lance."

Elle. C'est encore elle.

"Lance."

Elle me tend sa main pour que je me relève. Nous sommes dans une bulle sous l'eau.

"Lance…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites des mon rêve ?

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve. Depuis tout le temps que j'essaye d'entrer en contact avec toi.

\- Alors tous ces rêves bizarres…

\- Pardonne moi, j'ai mélangé mes souvenirs à tes rêves en essayant de t'atteindre."

Elle est tellement belle.

"Écoute moi Lance. Il faut que tu emmène Keith à la forêt Galra.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est là-bas que ma pierre spiritamgia.

\- Votre quoi ?"

Elle rit.

"Lorsqu'une sorcière meurt, son dernier souvenir devient une pierre.

\- Okay. Donc je dois emmener Keith chercher votre dernier souvenir ?

\- Oui. Il a besoin de savoir la vérité.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui vous as…

\- Non. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il faut qu'il le sache. Promet moi de l'aider.

\- Je vous le promet.

\- Merci...Je peux enfin laisser mon âme se reposer.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je voulais m'assurer que Keith trouverait ma pierre. Je sais que tu vas l'aider, tu l'aime tellement, je le sens. Protège le.

\- Attendez ! Vous pouvez partir comme ça et si jamais je-

\- Écoute ton cœur Lance. Il est très puissant."

Elle pose sa main sur mon torse au niveau de mon coeur.

"Adieu. Prend soin de mon Keith…

\- Attendez !"

La bulle s'ouvre, je suis emporté par des vagues.

J'ouvre les yeux, essoufflé, mes yeux pleurent...je transpire. Je me lève et je marche de long en large dans le salon. Que faire ? Je dois le faire ! J'ai promis. Mais...et si ce souvenir faisait plus de mal à Keith qu'autre chose ?

Le lendemain, je bosse et Keith vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

"C'est quoi..?

\- La deuxième loi de la thermodynamique.

\- Hum ?

\- Ça me fait un peu penser à toi.

\- Ah ?

\- Ça dit que tout tend plus ou moins vers le chaos.

\- C'est mon père le chaos. Moi je ne suis que la destruction…"

Il a l'air mal...Je l'embrasse sur l'épaule. Je vais tenir ma promesse.

"Demain on pourrait aller se balader ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans une forêt pas trop loin. Juste toi et moi..

\- Si tu veux."

Il me sourit. J'ai une boule dans le ventre…Lui mentir, ça me plaît pas.

On marche main dans la main, c'est l'après-midi, le soleil passe entre les feuilles des arbres. Aucun oiseau ne chante, il n'y pas d'animaux...C'est bizarre. On marche et alors qu'on s'enfonce dans la forêt, Keith lâche ma main et se précipite vers les grosses racines découvertes d'un énorme arbre.

"Lance vient voir ! C'est…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- C'est une pierre de spiritamgia.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Une pierre de dernier souffle...un dernier souvenir de sorcière. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une en vrai.

\- Oh.

\- Mais...C'est bizarre. On dit que seuls les gens qui doivent la trouver sont susceptibles de pouvoir la voir...Ça voudrait dire que…"

Il a un sursaut et se recule, il a les larmes aux yeux.

"C'est la pierre de ma mère…

\- Keith…

\- Pourquoi je trouve ça maintenant ?! Et puis de toute façon je sais déjà tout.

\- Peut-être que... peut-être qu'il fallait que tu le trouve."

Je ramasse la petite pierre rose et la pose dans sa main en la tenant.

"Peut-être qu'il faut que tu saches.

\- Tu parle comme si tu savais quelque chose que j'ignore Lance…

\- J'ai fais des rêves bizarres. Des rêves où ta mère me disait de t'aider à trouver cette pierre…"

Il me regarde en restant muet. Il serre ma main dans la sienne.

"Alors si c'est ce qu'elle veut, il faut que je le fasse."

Ses yeux ont commencés à briller d'une lumière mauve intense et il a entremêlés nos doigts avec la pierre entre nous. Je suis ébloui.

J'ouvre les yeux, Keith me tient la main, il est à côté de moi et fixe devant lui. Nous sommes dans un jardin, devant une grande maison couverte de plantes grimpantes. Un jeune garçon sort de la maison en courant, il pleure, il passe entre nous : c'est Keith.

"Keith !"

Une femme aux cheveux noirs très courts traverse le jardin en hurlant son nom.

"Keith reviens !"

Mais Keith est déjà loin, et sa mère reste immobile dans le jardin, elle est rejointe par un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, le père de Keith.

"Laisse le Aphrodia. Il va se calmer et revenir plus tard pour pleurer dans tes bras.

\- Mais enfin Kahos. Tu es allé trop loin avec lui.

\- C'est pour son bien. Pour qu'il devienne…

\- Plus fort ! Oui, je sais. Mais c'est ton fils, pas une arme. Keith est sensible.

\- Trop sensible. Il est faible.

\- Quand il rentrera tu as intérêt à lui faire des excuses tu m'entends ?

\- Mais bien-sûr. Excuse moi mais je dois aller au Isadificium.

\- Je vais attendre Keith ici…

\- Fais ce que tu veux."

Tout devient blanc autour de nous, comme si on avançait dans le temps. Nous sommes désormais dans une salle où un groupe de personnes est assis autour d'une table ronde.

"Si ces flammes continuent d'avancer cela va finir par avoir de graves conséquences. Il faut que l'on retrouve et qu'on arrête cet enfant.

\- Laissez moi m'en charger.

\- Aphrodia, es-tu sûre de toi ? Après tout...c'est ton fils le responsable.

\- Justement. Moi, il m'écoutera. Je vais le raisonner."

Je tourne les yeux vers Keith, il a les larmes aux yeux. Je serre un peu plus sa main. I nouveau une grande luminosité et nous nous retrouvons désormais dans une forêt en feu. Cette fois c'est Keith qui resserre l'emprise sur ma main.

"Keith ! Keith ! Keith où es-tu ? Keith ! Oh ! Keith !"

Keith est en boule, dans le trou d'une vieille souche d'arbre.

"Keith, mon tout petit...Viens…

\- VA T'EN ! Laisse moi !

\- Keith c'est moi…

\- LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

\- Keith."

Elle approche sa main de son fils et il hurle, un mur de flammes se forme autour de lui.

"VA T'EN JE T'AI DIS !"

Aphrodia recule et souffle.

" _Bullahopum._ "

Une bulle rose enveloppe la souche : elle protège son fils.

"Keith ! Écoute moi !

\- NON ! VA T'EN !"

Le Keith du passé hurle de toute ses forces, sa mère pose une main sur la bulle rose.

" _Somnys…"_

Il se calme petit à petit et ferme les yeux, il s'endort…Elle touche la bulle, qui s'élève dans l'air. Elle la fait flotter avec elle.

Les flammes de l'incendie semblent se calmer un peu, on distingue une silhouette qui s'approche petit à petit à travers les flammes.

Keith lâche ma main.

"Non...Non ! C'est impossible !"

C'est son père qui fait face à sa mère, qui recule d'un pas.

"Tu l'as trouvé.

\- Oui…

\- Donne le moi.

\- Non. Il a besoin de se calmer. Tu ne ferais qu'aggraver son état.

\- Aphrodia. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est comme moi ? Un esprit de destruction.

\- Kahos, recule.

\- Il n'est pas comme toi Aphrodia.

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui. Je te l'interdis.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour lui."

L'expression de la femme se tend, des larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle lève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Je savais que ça arriverait un jour…

\- Tu ne te défends pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? On sait tous les deux que je perdrais…"

Elle pleure.

"C'est drôle...je croyais que tu avais un peu de sentiments pour moi.

\- Je n'ai de sentiments pour personne. Mon coeur est noir.

\- C'est faux. À un moment tu m'aimais ! Je le sais !

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas un monstre...je vais faire en sorte que tu ne souffre pas."

Elle a un petit sourire.

"Fais ce que tu as à faire mais n'oublie pas, Keith finira par le savoir.

\- Je prend ce risque. _Juginstant Mortem._ "

Kahos lève la main et une fumée noire s'échappe d'entre ses doigts, elle enveloppe Aphrodia, qui s'écroule au sol. Kahos se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Elle pose une main sur sa joue. Mon ventre se tord...Le visage de Keith est tendu.

"Tu pleure…Tu vois...Tu m'aime un peu.

\- Ferme les yeux…

\- T'as loupé, j'ai mal…

\- Chut...S'il te plaît, ferme les yeux…"

Il y a un "je t'aime" murmuré qui résonne autour de nous. Tout s'arrête. On revient au monde réel, la nuit est tombée. Keith respire vite et fort. Il lâche la pierre, son regard est perdu.

"Keith…?"

Il se lève et recule, il a les larmes aux yeux et son regard perdu se transforme en colère. Je sens une intense chaleur émaner de l'atmosphère. Keith fixe respire fortement, ses larmes coulent. J'approche ma main de lui mais lorsque je le touche, ça me brûle.

"Keith…!"

Ses yeux brillent d'une lumière mauve sombre...Il se met à courir à travers la forêt, je ne réfléchis pas, je le suis. Il ne court pas si vite, chacun de ses pas laisse une petite flamme, qui grandit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne. On sort de la forêt. Il se retourne, le feu est en train de devenir un incendie. Je suis essoufflé. Je suis juste à côté de lui, je ne peux pas le toucher, je n'ose pas...Il est en larmes, il tombe à genoux et frappe le sol avec ses deux poings, il hurle. La souffrance que je décèle dans sa voix me déchire le coeur, j'ai les larmes aux yeux aussi…Il hurle à nouveau et se relève sur ses genoux. Il hurle en pleurant. D'énormes larmes roulent sur ses joues, les arbres face à nous brûlent...A chaque cri qu'il pousse, les flammes sont plus fortes. Je recule mais pas parce que j'ai peur. Les hurlements de ma sorcière résonnent et s'envolent avec les cendres et moi, je reste là, observant l'incroyable chaos auquel je fais face...Je suis tellement inquiet. Je pleure en silence, je sens que mon nez saigne...et pourtant je suis incapable de faire autre chose que de contempler cette destruction que Keith engendre : Je suis fasciné.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Keith s'écroule, à bout de forces. Je le ramène à la maison...Il pleure en dormant, je serre sa main, je ne peux pas dormir...J'ai trop peur, j'ai peur pour lui. Quand il se réveille plusieurs heures plus tard, sa rage ne l'a pas quitté. Il ouvre un portail.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais le tuer."

Sa voix est froide. Il est déterminé, je le sais : Je ne peux pas le convaincre de rester ici. Mon coeur me dicte de le suivre et de l'empêcher d'aller trop loin.

"Emmène moi avec toi."

Il me fixe. Je prend sa main dans la mienne.

"Je veux venir avec toi.

\- D'accord."

J'attrape la cape qu'il m'avait prêté l'autre fois et on y va. Keith est renfermé sur lui-même, il marche d'un pas rapide, je le suis en courant. Il y a foule et je le perd plusieurs fois de vu avant d'enfin le rejoindre, il entre dans le grand bâtiment qui, si je me souviens bien, est le quartier général du conseil de la magie. Il pousse la porte dans une violence terrible. Et se jette vers son père qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

"ESPÈCE D'ORDURE ! JE SAIS CE QUE TU AS FAIT !

\- Keith."

Je le suis en étant silencieux, ses yeux sont violets et brillants.

"JE SAIS CE QUE TU AS FAIT !"

Kahos reste stoïque et enferme Keith dans une sorte de bulle mauve. Il se tourne vers l'assemblé. Keith frappe contre les parois en hurlant mais sa voix est étouffé.

"Veuillez m'excuser."

Il sort du bâtiment et s'envole en faisant flotter la bulle. Je le suis en courant. Il atterrit à l'endroit où Keith m'avait emmené l'autre fois. Il tend la main vers la bulle, j'ai tellement peur que je cris.

"Lâchez le !

\- Encore toi...Humain."

La bulle mauve explose, Keith se rue sur son père en hurlant. Une aura sombre semble sortir de lui.

"COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE ÇA !? ORDURE ! TUER TA PROPRE FEMME ! MA MÈRE ! T'AS TUER MA MÈRE ESPÈCE DE-

\- Oui Keith. Libère ta haine."

Keith devient de plus en plus incontrôlables, tout autour de lui commence à voler, comme l'autre fois dans sa maison...Mon nez saigne. Je pleure. Je hurle.

"Keith ! Arrête ! Calme toi…!"

Keith reprend ses esprits. Il recule.

"Non ! Keith, pourquoi tu t'arrête ? Tu étais très bien.

\- La ferme ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je ne suis pas comme toi ! JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS COMME TOI !"

Le regard du père se tourne vers moi.

"C'est toi. C'est ta faute. Tu le rend faible.

\- Reculez ! Laissez moi...

\- NE LE TOUCHE PAS !"

Il m'attrappe par le bras et me soulève dans les airs, je me débat.

"LÂCHEZ MOI ! Keith ! KEITH !"

Keith bondit et s'envole aussi.

"Laisse le tranquille !"

Il me lance un regard étrange, un mélange entre la haine et...le dégoût. Il a un petit sourire cruel et relâche l'emprise qu'il exerce sur moi. Je tombe et je hurle. Keith cri et se laisse tomber dans ma direction pour essayer de me rattraper au plus vite.

"Keeeith !

\- Laaance !"

Il est terrifié. Ses yeux ne brillent plus. Il tend les bras vers moi et m'attrape. Il me serre et pose une main protectrice sur l'arrière de mon crâne, il y a une éblouissante lumière et je dois fermer les yeux. Quand je les rouvrent, il me tient contre lui et descend petit à petit vers la maison, il atterrit doucement dans son jardin. Il me pose. Il caresse ma joue et se retourne.

"Non Keith ! N'y retourne pas ! Je t'en supplie !

\- Je dois le faire.

\- NON ! Tu l'as dit toi-même il n'en vaut pas la peine...Écoute ta raison, pitié."

Il me regarde, ferme les yeux et s'avance vers moi. Il m'embrasse. Quand il se recule, ses yeux sont mauves...pas roses.

"Keith..tes...yeux…"

Je me sens bizarre, mes paupières sont lourdes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je suis désolé. Mais il est allé trop loin...Je dois te protéger.

\- Non..Keith...ne fais pas...ça…

\- Pardonne moi. Mais je t'aime tellement."

Je ferme les yeux.

Je me réveille en criant.

"Keith ! Keith ?! Keith ?!..."

Je me lève, je suis dans sa chambre, je dévale l'escalier. Blue est au milieu du salon et me regarde comme si j'étais fou.

"Blue ! Où est Keith ?!

\- J'en sais rien moi.

\- Oh non...non, non...non !"

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Blue me demande ce qu'il se passe, je lui déballe tout.

"Mais Lance c'est très grave !

\- Je sais ! Il pourrait mourir…

\- En emportant tout l'univers dans sa chute.

\- Il ne peut pas détruire tout l'univers ?!

\- Il en a la capacité. Il est la destruction."

Je prend ma tête entre mes mains et je fond en larmes. Un petit instant passe, je n'entends que mes sanglots et la pluie qui frappe contre la vitre.

"Lance ! Calme toi ! J'ai un plan. Mais...J'ai besoin de ton aide et de celle de Allura.

\- Comment la contacter ?

\- Ça va pas te plaire. Mais pour faire simple, j'ai besoin de ton corps comme...euh...antenne pour ma magie.

\- Pour aider Keith, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi."

Elle me saute dans les bras et une fumée bleue s'enroule autour de nous.

"Répète après moi : _Vrepit'sa._

\- _Vrepit…'sa ?"_

Une sorte d'écran apparaît, affichant l'image de Allura. Ses cheveux argentés sont attachés dans un chignon haut et ses yeux bleus et roses sont grands ouverts de surprise.

"Allura ! On a besoin de toi !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est à propos de Keith !

\- Keith ?! J'arrive immédiatement !"

Blue saute hors de mes bras et Allura arrive par un portail. Je me précipite vers elle et je lui raconte tout, au bord des larmes. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule.

"Je suis là Lance. On va trouver une solution.

\- Justement j'ai un plan ! Allura, il faut que tu me rende ma forme d'origine...Je vous expliquerai tout le reste après."

Allura ne pose aucune question et me demande de reculer. Elle trace un cercle au sol avec plusieurs symboles dont je ne comprends pas la signification. Blue se place au centre du cercle.

"Vas-y."

Allura prend une grande inspiration, elle se concentre et ferme les yeux. Je remarque qu'elle transpire, son expression est tendue…Ça a l'air d'être un sort difficile. Elle récite des paroles que je ne comprends absolument pas et elle s'agite un peu. Une épaisse fumée blanche enveloppe Blue, je suis ébloui par une lumière de la même couleur, je ferme les yeux. J'ouvre les yeux...La chat a disparu, laissant place à une jeune femme...nue. Je tourne la tête.

"WOOOUUUUH ! Ça fait du bien ! Bah quoi Lancey y'a un soucis ?

\- ...Je vais te chercher des fringues.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié."

Je lui prête un pull bleu à moi et un legging noir qui appartient à Keith.

"Merci beaucoup ! Et fais pas cette tête, moi aussi je t'ai vu à poil Lance."

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Ses yeux sont bleus avec des reflets dorés, ses cheveux sont noirs et coupés au carré. Elle est très jolie.

Allura s'assied dans le canapé en soufflant, je lui donne un verre d'eau.

"Merci Lance. Quel est ton programme Blue ? Je te préviens, je suis bientôt à cours de magie.

\- Tu vas devoir puiser dans tes dernières ressources on va arrêter le temps.

\- Quoi ?!

\- QUOI ?!

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Mais Blue comment la sorcière de l'astronomie arrête le temps j'pige pas.

\- Je...Je peux stopper l'évolution de l'univers, ce qui revient à arrêter le temps.

\- En quoi arrêter le temps va aider Keith ?

\- Eh bien, du temps on a déjà perdu beaucoup et chaque seconde permettrait à Keith de faire une grosse connerie. Donc je propose d'arrêter le temps, même juste quelques secondes pour que Lance puisse trouver le moyen d'arrêter Keith.

\- Ça veut dire que tout repose sur toi Lance."

Je reste muet et je fixe le sol un instant, j'angoisse.

"Je...je vais le faire ! Pour lui."

Elles me sourient et on se met tous d'accord.

"Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il peut être ?

\- Non…"

ALLEZ LANCE RÉFLÉCHIS ! Le mec que tu aime est en danger…!

"Si ! Je pense qu'il est retourné là où avait fait brûler la forêt de quand il était jeune ado...après tout c'est là que son père a fait ce qu'il a fait...

\- Je vais t'envoyer là bas alors."

Allura m'ouvre un portail.

"Lance. Tu seras tout seul une fois le temps arrêté. Quoi que tu fasse...fait la bonne chose. Quand le sort commencera à s'arrêter, tu commenceras à saigner du nez.

\- D'accord.

\- Écoute ton cœur, et tu sauras ce que tu dois faire."

Je regarde Blue dans les yeux et je réalise que j'avais fait appel à la raison de Keith mais ça a été mon erreur.

"Je sais déjà quoi faire."

Allura et Blue se tiennent la main. Blue ferme les yeux et une aura bleue émane d'elle. Le bruit de la pluie s'arrête net. C'est comme si le monde était sur pause. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Je saute à travers l'ouverture.

C'est trop bizarre, d'être le seul à pouvoir bouger dans l'univers tout entier. Pas de vent, pas de chants d'oiseaux, le seul son audible c'est celui de ma course dans la forêt, à travers les arbres. Où est-ce que tu es Keith ? Où est-ce que tu es…? Je t'en supplie, sois en vie...S'il te plaît.

Soudain...une flamme au sol attire son attention, une autre...une autre...Je les suis en courant. Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Il faut qu'il aille bien ! Je veux qu'il bien ! J'ai besoin qu'il aille bien !

Mon nez commence à saigner, non ! Non ! NON ! Keith t'es où bordel ?! Les choses commencent à bouger, au ralenti. Non ! Pas maintenant ! J'ai besoin de plus de temps ! Je dois le trouver !

IL EST LÀ ! Il est là, debout, les bras vers l'avant un cercle de feu autour de ses pieds au sol, une flamme mauve s'échappe de ses mains. Son père est face à lui, un bouclier transparent rouge le protège.

Je ne réfléchi pas je saute à son cou, le temps tourne au ralenti, mon nez est en sang, ma tête tourne, mon cœur bat vite. Je ferme les yeux, je pose ma bouche contre la sienne.

"Je t'aime Keith..."

Je l'embrasse, ses yeux virent au rose, je recule, ma tête tourne trop…

"Lance…? LANCE !"

Je tombe en arrière, il me rattrape de justesse.

" _Bullahopum."_

Une bulle rose se forme autour de nous.

"Lance...Ton nez !... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Keith...Keith…"

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, je la fait glisser à son torse.

"Écoute ton cœur…

\- Quoi…?"

Il a les larmes aux yeux. Mes paupières sont lourdes, ma tête tourne trop…

"Lance…! Reste avec moi !

\- Écoute...ton cœur."

Je ferme les yeux.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Coeurs

Les yeux bleus océans de Lance se ferment doucement.

"Lance ? Lance ! Lance...! Tu le sais bien que tu supporte pas le monde magique ! Idiot !"

Je pose ma main au sol.

"Maetediherba."

Une couche d'herbe verte pousse instantanément, formant un genre de matela sur lequel je peux poser Lance. Depuis l'extérieur de ma bulle, je vois le regard hautain et défiant de mon père...Il faut que ça se finisse, ici, et maintenant.

Écouter mon coeur ? Mon coeur ? Le coeur ? C'est bon. Je sais. Je dépose un baiser sur le front de Lance.

"Repose toi. Tu m'as bien aidé."

Je sors de la bulle, je prend une grande inspiration, et je me concentre pour activer ma magie.

"Tu vas enfin te battre mon fils.

\- Me battre ? Contre toi ? Non. Aucun intérêt. De toute façon...On sait tous les deux que je perdrais."

Il semble déstabilisé un petit instant. C'est le bon moment ! Je me précipite vers mon père, je pose ma main sur son torse, au niveau de son coeur. En espérant que ça fonctionne. Faites que ça fonctionne.

"Yeol Memoriamun.

\- Qu'est ce que tu-"

Une intense lumière nous enveloppe tout les deux, et quand je peux enfin ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, la forêt a disparu...et Lance aussi. Tout est vide autour de moi, ce n'est qu'une grande étendue noire.

"Est-ce que...

\- Keith !"

Je bondit en arrière. Mon père est face à moi, une expression à la fois furieuse et paniquée sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! Où est...ce que nous sommes...?"

Il lève la tête et je l'imite, au dessus de nous il y a comme des bulles mauves lumineuses qui flottent. Alors...Ça a bien marché.

"Keith. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans ton coeur père...Plus précisément, dans la partie de ton coeur qui contient tes souvenirs les plus importants."

Je ferme les yeux et six bulles descendent jusqu'à nous. L'expression de mon père est méfiante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire ?

\- J'écoute ton coeur. Et tu ferais peut-être bien de l'écouter aussi.

\- Keith ne-"

La première bulle éclate et un décor se forme autour de nous. Je reconnais cet endroit, c'est l'académie de la magie. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs avance dans le couloir en lisant un livre, son expression est sérieuse et il semble concentré sur sa lecture. Soudain, une voix transperce le silence du corridor.

"Kahos ! Hé ho ! Attends moi !"

Une jeune fille aux cheveux brun très courts passe en courant devant nous, je la reconnais immédiatement : C'est ma mère. Le regard de mon père est comme tendu, il est face à moi, à l'autre bout de la scène qui se déroule devant nos yeux : un souvenir de mes parents, à l'époque de leur adolescence.

Elle se cogne contre son dos, surprise par l'arrêt soudain de Kahos au milieu du couloir. Il fronce les sourcils et se retourne, une expression fermée collée sur le visage. Aphrodia quant à elle lui fait un grand sourire en joignant ses mains devant elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Aphrodia ?

\- Je...hum...Je me disais qu'on pourrait rentrer ensemble ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Eh bien...Parce que...heu...Parce que...Pour passer du temps ensemble !

\- Et pourquoi on passerait du temps ensemble ?

\- Je...heu...

\- Écoute, Aphrodia, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est compatible qu'on est obligés de faire ami-ami. Pas besoin de te forcer à passer du temps avec moi.

\- Non ! Tu te trompe ! Je...Je veux vraiment passer du temps avec toi. Parce que je...je t'aime bien.

\- Pardon ? Comment tu peux affirmer ça, comme ça ? On ne se parle pas souvent.

\- Je sais ! Mais...C'est comme ça. C'est ce que je ressens.

\- Ce que tu ressens ?

\- Ce que je ressens."

Elle rougit et baisse la tête, Kahos la fixe, il soupire et se tourne en commençant à marcher.

"Ne me ralentit pas."

Un grand sourire se dessine sur le visage d'Aphrodia qui se met à le suivre immédiatement.

"Ne t'en fais pas !"

Le décor et leurs voix s'estompent, et tout redevient noir autour de nous, mon père semble perdu dans ses pensées, je choisis volontairement de rester silencieux, moi aussi je dois mettre de l'ordre dans ce que je vois. Alors il n'a jamais aimé ma mère ? Il a simplement supporté sa présence ? Un nouveau décor apparaît, cette fois, c'est une petite colline sur laquelle est planté un grand arbre couvert de fleurs roses. Kahos est assis dos contre le tronc et a les yeux fermés, il esquisse un petit sourire.

"Trois...Deux...Un.

\- BOUH ! Hahaha !"

Il ouvre un oeil, toujours en souriant. Aphrodia est pendue par les jambes dans l'arbre, la tête en bas, elle rit longuement et Kahos secoue la tête. Ils ont l'air à peine plus âgés qu'au moment du premier souvenir.

"Idiote.

\- Allez admet le, je t'ai surpris !

\- Pas du tout. Je t'ai entendu te poser dans l'arbre il y a plusieurs minutes déjà.

\- T'es pas marrant.

\- Non, tu n'es juste pas très discrète."

Elle descend et retombe sur ses jambes, elle s'assoit juste à côté de lui en continuant de lui sourire. Il tourne la tête vers la direction opposé.

"Dis Kahos.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça te dérange de passer du temps avec moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de poser cette question ?

\- Je ne sais pas...tu as l'air un peu agacé par moment..Tu sais, la dernière chose que je veux c'est être une gêne.

\- Tu n'en es pas une. Je... j'apprécie ta compagnie.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Pourquoi je dirais ça juste pour te faire plaisir ? Imbécile."

Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux.

"Dans ce cas...tout va bien.

\- Ça t'inquietais vraiment ?

\- Oui...

\- Espèce d'idiote.

\- Excuse moi.

\- Mais ne t'excuse pas en plus."

Ce qui me surprend...c'est le ton qu'il emploie avec elle, il n'est ni méprisant ni méchant, au contraire il est assez doux. Mon père observe la scène de l'autre côté avec un genre de lueur de tristesse dans le regard, son âme n'est peut-être pas si noire...

Aphrodia recule légèrement pour regarder Kahos dans les yeux.

"Tu me trouveras idiote si je te dis que...je suis amoureuse de toi ?

\- Tu...es... amoureuse...de moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais...Comment c'est possible ?! Tu mens.

\- Non je..."

Il se lève, l'air furieux. Elle l'imite.

"Je te jure que je ne mens pas !

\- Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de moi ! Je suis l'incarnation même de la destruction, de la douleur...du chaos.

\- Et moi je représente la vie, le bonheur et je sais pourquoi on est compatibles toi et moi ! Parce qu'on se complète.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Il n'y a rien de bon en moi...

\- Si. Mais pour voir ce qu'il y a de bon en toi...il faut que tu t'ouvre un peu..."

Elle approche doucement sa main de la sienne avant de la prendre. Il ne l'a rejette pas, au contraire, il semble se calmer un peu.

"M'ouvrir ? Et à quoi au juste ?

\- À moi pour commencer."

Ils se fixent un moment et Kahos regarde sur le côté l'air pensif. Aphrodia pose sa deuxième main sur leurs mains déjà liées.

"Je ne te demande pas de tomber amoureux de moi...juste de m'autoriser à être amoureuse de toi."

Il la tire contre elle et l'enlace. Ça a été si rapide que j'en ai eu un frisson de surprise.

"Espèce... d'idiote.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu es une idiote.

\- Arrête de me traiter d'idiote !

\- Il n'y a qu'une idiote pour tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme moi.

\- Peut-être que je suis un peu idiote alors..."

Père détourne le regard de la scène qui disparaît peu à peu. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça...

Un autre décor prend place. Cette fois, ils ont l'air un peu plus âgé, sûrement mon âge actuel...la vingtaine. Ils marchent dans la forêt mains dans la main. Aphrodia cueille des fleurs en passant et Kahos la regarde en souriant. Comme elle commence à contempler les différentes fleurs qu'elle trouve, il soupire et s'assoit sous le feuillage d'un arbre. Elle le rejoint et se place derrière lui, pour passer une main dans ses cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te fais une tresse.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Parce que toi tu as de longs cheveux.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire pousser les tiens.

\- Non...J'aime bien mes cheveux comme ça.

\- Hum."

Aphrodia lui fait une longue tresse dans laquelle elle glisse des fleurs.

"Oooh ! T'es trop beau comme ça.

\- Tu trouve ça drôle ?

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- N'importe quoi."

Elle rit et l'enlace par le dos.

"Aphrodia...

\- Oui ?

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on...se fréquente toi et moi. Et je...je me disais qu'on devrait...Qu'on pourrait...se marier ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et les miens aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la demande serait venu de lui...Face à moi, je remarque que mon père est tendu, le regard fixé sur le souvenir de ma mère, qui se met à pleurer en se jetant sur Kahos, les faisant rouler dans le champs de fleurs.

"APHRO-

\- OUI ! ON DEVRAIT SE MARIER !

\- Calme toi !"

Elle éclate de rire et s'allonge à côté de lui, Kahos pousse un long soupire et se masse l'arête nasale d'un air blasé.

"Je regrette déjà.

\- C'est pas gentil ça !...Oh ? Hé ! Mais tu pleure !

\- N'importe quoi ! C'est le pollen.

\- Menteur !"

Le souvenir s'achève la-dessus. Je lève les yeux vers mon père, et j'ose enfin lui adresser la parole. Je suis toujours furieux contre lui, mais je voudrais comprendre...Le comprendre.

"Tu pleurais vraiment ?

\- Keith...

\- Répond moi.

\- ...Oui.

\- Tu étais heureux ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- J'essaye de te confronter à toi-même."

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car un nouveau souvenir se forme autour de nous : le jardin de la maison où j'ai grandi...Aphrodia est assise dans l'herbe, j'ai l'impression qu'il est très tôt un matin au vu de la couleur pâle du ciel. Elle est entrain de pleurer, les deux mains posées sur son ventre. Kahos pose une couverture sur ses épaules, en s'installant près d'elle.

"Tu vas être malade si tu reste dehors comme ça...

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...?

\- Je suis désolée...Tellement, tellement désolée."

Elle semble au bord des larmes.

"Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Pourquoi...? Pourquoi je ne peux pas...?"

Tout à coup, elle éclate en sanglots. Kahos pose sa main sur la tête d'Aphrodia.

"Rien ne cloche chez toi...Ce n'est peut-être juste pas le bon moment. Ça viendra plus tard, j'en suis sûr.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Ne sois pas désolée. Je ne te reproche rien."

Mon père qui avait un mot gentil, c'est inédit pour moi...La scène disparaît.

"On arrivait pas avoir un enfant."

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise et je regarde mon père.

"Et ça rendait ta mère si triste...Je ne savais pas trop comment l'aider à aller mieux...Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les sentiments..."

Je reste muet, qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça...? Une nouvelle scène prend place et je ne m'y attendais pas : Un cri de bébé. Ma mère tient dans ses bras un nouveau né, tous les deux en pleurs. Mon père à ses côtés, le regarde en souriant...

"C'est...

\- Le jour de ta naissance.

\- Ce bébé, c'est moi...

\- Oui. Keith, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais tu reste mon fils.

\- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas entendre ça sortir de ta bouche. Pas maintenant."

Il semble respecter ma demande et se remet à fixer la scène. Le sourire de ma mère...me donne les larmes aux yeux.

La dernière bulle éclate et cette fois-ci je me reconnais, et je me souviens de ce jour là. J'ai huit ans...Et je m'entraîne avec mon père.

"Concentre toi...Et quand tu es prêt : Pagoere."

Un rocher se réduit en poussière sous l'effet du sort.

"Essaye sur le rocher d'à côté."

Le Keith de huit ans fronce les sourcils, l'air concentré et semble déployer d'énormes efforts pour suivre son père.

"Pagoere !"

Le rocher se brise en deux. Je n'étais pas assez puissant à l'époque...Le moi enfant se tourne vers Kahos en joignant ses mains nerveusement.

"Pardon Papa...

\- Réessaye."

L'enfant hoche la tête et essaye à nouveau de se concentrer...Mais je me souviens très bien de ce qu'il va se passer...N'ayant pas assez de puissance magique, le rocher ne fait que trembler sans qu'il ne se passe rien de plus.

"Tu peux faire bien mieux que ça Keith !

\- Je...J'essaye Papa...J'essaye...!"

Mais fatalement, l'enfant est projeté en arrière à cause de la magie.

"Aïe...

\- Keith bon sang !

\- Je...Je suis désolé...!"

Kahos pousse un soupire exaspéré et avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Aphrodia arrive et aide son fils à se relever.

"Ça va Keith ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Oui, oui...Tout va bien.

\- Je suis sûre que tu meurs de faim.

\- Oh oui...

\- Allez, viens. Je t'ai fait des gâteaux au miel de rose. Tu peux en avoir aussi Kahos.

\- Non merci.

\- Très bien...Comme tu voudras."

Mes yeux d'enfants n'avaient rien vu à l'époque, mais désormais je perçois clairement à quel point ma mère était contrariée par le ton sur lequel mon père lui avait répondu. Le Keith de huit ans suit sa mère, laissant derrière lui des fleurs après chaque pas. La scène disparaît. L'obscurité envahit à nouveau l'espace. Je regarde mon père droit dans les yeux, puis je pose une main sur mon coeur.

"Yeol Memoriamun..."

Mon coeur n'est pas si différent de celui de mon père...les bulles de mes souvenirs sont simplement de couleur rouge.

"Keith...

\- Silence."

Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre. Trois bulles rouges descendent, je ferme les yeux, la première éclate. Je me vois, j'ai cinq ans, je suis caché dans l'armoire du salon, j'observe par la petite ouverture en me retenant de rire.

"Où est-ce que tu te cache mon chéri ? Est-ce que tu es...sous le canapé ? Oh ? Non. Est-ce que tu es...dans l'armoire ? HA ! Je t'ai trouvé !

\- Hahaha ! Maman !"

Maman me soulève et me prend dans ses bras.

"Mon tout petit...c'est l'heure du bain !

\- Noon !

\- Si, si...C'est l'heure du bain. Et après si tu es sage...Je te lirais une histoire et tu feras un gros dodo.

\- Est-ce que Papa peut me lire une histoire ?

\- Oh...Chéri...Ton papa est très occupé ce soir il ne sera sûrement pas encore rentré.

\- Ah...? C'est pas grave."

J'avais l'air tellement triste et déçu. La scène disparaît...Laissant place au souvenir suivant : J'ai quatorze ans...et c'est le pire jour de ma vie. Je suis dans le bureau de mon père qui regarde avec mépris.

"Keith. Tes résultats sont catastrophiques.

\- Père je-

\- Tais-toi. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu me fais honte ?

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Ne t'excuse pas d'être un incapable.

\- J'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

\- Ça ne suffit pas Keith ! Sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir tant que tu seras aussi faible.

\- Mais...Père...

\- Disparaît."

Les larmes montent aux yeux du Keith adolescent et il sort du bureau en courant, passant tout droit devant sa mère.

"Keith ?

\- Laisse moi !

\- Keith !...Keith reviens !"

Mais j'étais déjà loin. J'avais couru jusqu'à la forêt, haletant et vociférant.

"Faible...Faible...C'est faible ça ?!"

J'avais jeté un sort de flamme sur un arbre qui s'écroula au sol.

"Et ça ?!"

Un autre arbre s'écroula et cette fois, le feu gagna d'autres plantes. Je m'en moquais éperdument, la rage s'était emparée de moi, plus rien ne comptait.

" "Le feu peut bien réduire toute la forêt en cendre et moi avec...Je m'en fous, il me hait." Je crois que c'est ça que je pensais sur le moment..."

J'ai volontairement cherché le regard de mon père qui me fixe avec ce que je crois être...de la culpabilité.

"Je ne...te hais pas, Keith.

\- Ça, il aurait fallu me le dire avant."

Il baisse les yeux : la culpabilité, la scène s'estompe et la dernière bulle éclate, faisant apparaître le moment le plus difficile de toute ma vie. Je suis debout face à une tombe, seul. Je n'avais pas assisté à la cérémonie...Je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter les regards des gens.

"Pardon Maman...Je...C'est pas ce que je voulais...Est-ce que...est-ce que tu m'aime encore ?"

J'avais fondu en larmes.

"Moi je t'aime Maman ! Pardon...! Pardon...! Je te promet...Je te promet de ne pas devenir comme lui...C'est...C'est lui qui aurait du mourir...pas toi..."

Mon père me regarde, silencieusement.

"Oui, je le pensais sincèrement.

\- Tu veux que je meurs ?

\- Je mentirais si je disais non."

Le souvenir disparaît et nous sortons de mon coeur. Désormais nous sommes de retour à la réalité dans la forêt. Lance est juste derrière moi, toujours inconscient dans la bulle protectrice. Mon père me fixe et puis baisse les yeux, posant un genoux au sol.

"Tue moi."

Je reste muet. Il se rend ? Il pose le second genou au sol.

"Je ne mérite plus de vivre...J'ai tué la femme que j'aimais par pur égoïsme..."

Je m'avance lentement vers lui, une boule d'énergie mauve se forme dans la paume de ma main.

"Non, c'est vrai. Tu ne le mérite pas..."

Il ferme les yeux. "Écoute ton coeur Keith..."

"Mais...tu ne mérite pas non plus la mort."

Ma magie s'évapore...La pluie commence à tomber, éteignant toutes les petites flammes qui se formaient autour de nous...et ma colère.

"Père, si tu as des regrets...des regrets sincères, si tu as vraiment aimé cette femme...ma mère...Prouve le. Assume tes actes...ou...disparaît."

Il lève la tête, toujours à genoux, ses yeux s'ouvrent et une larme s'en échappe.

"Quelque soit ton choix...ce n'est plus mon problème. J'ai plus important à faire..."

Je me retourne pour prendre Lance dans mes bras, je le porte et j'ouvre un portail.

"Mais sache juste que l'un de ces deux choix m'aidera à...peut-être...un jour, te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait."

J'entre dans mon portail, sans regarder derrière moi, sans prêter attention à mes larmes qui troublent ma vision.

"Adieu...Papa..."

Dès que j'arrive de l'autre côté, une fille aux cheveux noirs me saute dessus en hurlant.

"KEITH !?

\- Qui...es-tu..?

\- Tu me reconnais pas ?"

Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus en souriant.

"Allez Keith. C'est moi..."

Cette voix, c'est...

"Bl...Blue ?"

Elle me fait un très grand sourire.

"Oui.

\- Mais...comment...?

\- Plus tard pour les explications. Il faut qu'on soigne Lance. Allura ? Tu t'en sens capable ?

\- Allonge le dans le canapé, c'est seulement dû à la surexposition à la magie..."

J'obéis en posant délicatement Lance dans mon canapé, je conserve sa main dans la mienne et je l'embrasse doucement.

"Pardonne moi de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans Lance..."

Allura pose une pierre blanche en suspension au dessus de sa tête.

"Voilà...Il devrait se réveiller dans un petit moment. Keith tu n'as pas besoin de soins ?

\- Non...Je vais bien.

\- Alors...tu penses être en état de tout nous raconter ?"

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai commencé à tout expliqué, suite à ça, Allura est retournée sur Marmora afin de régler les problèmes avec le conseil. Blue est restée avec moi jusqu'à ce que Lance se réveille, elle me raconte pourquoi elle a repris sa forme originelle.

"Donc...Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? hum...?

\- Oh ça va. Te vante pas trop...P'tit con.

\- Huhun ? Blue. Tu m'aime bien.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Hum...? Keith ? Blue ?

\- Lance !...Oh...Tu vas bien...!"

Je caresse son visage et je l'embrasse sur le front.

"Tu vas bien...

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que...ça va ?

\- Oui...Oui, tout va bien...A partir de maintenant...Tout ira bien. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement..."

Je l'embrasse sur les deux joues et je le serre dans mes bras.

Je suis soulagé, tout est fini.

Quelques jours ont passés, Allura m'a confirmé que mon père s'était rendu aux autorités, et quelque part, je sens que ça me fait du bien qu'il ai pris cette décision. Ce soir, je suis assis sur le toit de ma maison, j'observe le ciel. J'entend un bruit, Lance est entrain de monter sur le toit...il glisse et j'attrappe rapidement sa main.

"Hé ! Fais attention...haha.

\- Pfiou...Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?

\- Je...Je réfléchissais.

\- À quoi ?

\- Je pense que...Je vais abandonner ma thèse.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as presque terminé.

\- Je crois que mon père a raison...Je suis...Je ne peux pas lutter contre ce que je suis : un esprit de destruction...Peut-être que c'est inutile que j'essaye encore de poursuivre dans la voie de l'amour...Tu l'as dis toi-même...la deuxième loi de la thermodynamique...tend toujours plus ou moins vers...le chaos.

\- Oh Keith...Je..."

Je secoue la tête.

"J'ai envie de dormir...On peut...aller dormir ?

\- Oui Keith...Mais...?

\- S'il-te-plaît...J'ai envie de dormir.

\- D'accord...D'accord."

Il caresse ma joue.

"On va dormir...Ma sorcière bien-aimée.

\- Arrête. Hahaha..."

Le lendemain matin, Lance me réveille avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

"Allez ! Lève toi, habille toi, et on y va !

\- On va où...?

\- Chut, tut, tut.

\- Mais L-

\- Tu t'habille !"

Je passe ma main sur mon visage et je soupire.

"Okay."

En descendant l'escalier, je tombe sur Blue qui boit une tasse de thé. Elle habite l'appartement de Lance depuis qu'il s'est installé ici, mais elle passe beaucoup de temps à la maison...Parce que même si elle ne le dit pas, on sait qu'elle nous adore. Lance attend assis à côté d'elle, il me tire par le bras, on prend un bus. Je ne sais pas où on va, mais je le suit sans trop poser de questions... Jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse l'endroit...

"C'est...la forêt...de...

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

\- Viens, je vais te montrer...fais moi confiance."

Je prend sa main, non sans craintes...Revoir toute cette destruction que j'en engendré me rend assez triste. Lance observe les alentours, puis se penche en souriant, il me tire par la main et je m'accroupi près de lui. Il désigne le sol...une toute petite pousse.

"Regarde...Tu vois ?

\- C'est...Une plante ?

\- Exactement ! Tu vois, les arbres de cette forêt étaient malades... et ça avait même affecté le sol de la forêt. Mais...L'incendie a rendu sa fertilité à la terre et donc...par ta destruction, tu as créé la vie. Tu comprend ce que ça veut dire ?

\- La...destruction peut faire des choses bien ?

\- Oui. Oui ! Oui..."

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains.

"Tu n'es pas un être de destruction, mais au contraire, un être de création. Tu es l'amour et la destruction, le début et la fin...et ça fait de toi un être exceptionnel, et j'ai énormément de chance, de pouvoir être auprès de quelqu'un d'aussi formidable Keith."

Il m'embrasse avec passion.

"Je t'aime Keith...Je t'aime. Toi, et ta foutue magie."

J'ai envie de pleurer, il m'observe avec un regard tendre et pousse un petit rire.

"Tes yeux sont roses. Hey...Ne pleure pas...

\- Ne me quitte jamais...

\- Tu te souviens quand...j'ai dis que les âmes soeurs c'étaient des mensonges...?

\- Oui...?

\- Je crois que j'ai changé d'opinion...Je crois, que c'est toi mon âme soeur."

Je pleure pour de bon...Lance est clairement...l'amour de ma vie. C'est peut-être un peu enfantin comme pensée, mais j'y crois sincèrement. Je l'aimerais toujours.

J'ai présenté ma thèse et validé ma maîtrise de la magie de l'amour. Lance m'a présenté à sa famille, je crois qu'ils m'aiment bien. Comme ça fait bientôt un an qu'on est ensemble, on a pensé qu'il serait temps de mettre ses parents au courant pour...mes pouvoirs et...sa mère s'est évanouie dès qu'elle a vu ma magie en oeuvre...Ce qui m'a évidemment rappelé la réaction de Lance. Mais après un verre d'eau et quelques explications, tout s'est arrangé...Et puis, c'était important qu'il sachent ça avant que...on commence à essayer d'avoir un bébé.

Ce qu'on a réussi à faire...très bien. En fait, j'attend des jumeaux. Et ils arriveront très bientôt...Alors j'ai un gros ventre et...les nerfs à vifs, plus que d'habitude.

"Lance.

\- Oui ?

\- Vas me faire du thé.

\- Mais mon amour...C'est l'été...Il fait très chaud tu es sûr que-

\- VAS. ME. FAIRE. DU THÉÉÉ !"

Les objets volent autour de nous et Lance frissonne en se dirigeant à la cuisine.

"T...Tout de suite mon chéri, mais calme toi d'accord ?

\- QUE JE ME CALME ?! MAIS C'EST TOI QUI M'A FAIT ÇAAA !

\- J'suis désolé ! Je vais faire ton thé !"

Je culpabilise un peu de me comporter de cette manière, mais mes hormones sont complètement chamboulées.

"Pardon de te faire subir mes crises mon pauvre chéri.

\- C'est rien, je me doute que c'est compliqué, j'essaye de te soutenir."

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe.

"Ouille.

\- Quoi ? Je...j'ai...?

\- Non, non. L'un des deux a donné un coup de pied.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui...Pose ta main.

\- Ah...Je les sens..."

Il se penche et pose doucement ses lèvres sur mon ventres.

"Dépêchez vous de sortir de là, vous allez rendre votre père complètement dingue."

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Leur dit pas ça !

\- Je vous aime déjà mes bébés...J'ai hâte de vous tenir dans mes bras."

Il se relève et caresse la joue.

"Toi aussi je t'aime.

\- Embrasse moi..."

Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de donner la vie...

Je n'imaginais pas que ça allait arriver si vite. J'ai des douleurs aiguës et longues : les bébés arrivent.

"Lance...

\- Hm..?

\- LANCE ! RÉVEILLE TOI !

\- Quoi ? Quoi ?!

\- APPELLE BLUE !

\- Quoi...?!

\- LES JUMEAUX...! IL FAUT QU'ILS...SORTENT !"

\- Oh...! OH ! Okay ! Okay ! Ne..Heu...Ne bouge surtout pas !"

Blue arrive assez vite et gère très bien la situation. Après m'avoir ouvert et refermé le ventre avec un sort spécial, elle pose délicatement le premier bébé dans mes bras, elle donne le second à Lance.

"Voilà le petit premier...et la petite dernière. Félicitations les garçons."

Je regarde mon fils en pleurant. Il est beau, ses yeux sont mauves profonds...et pousse des hurlements longs et réguliers. Je lève les yeux vers Lance qui tient notre fille en souriant.

"Lance...

\- Oui ?

\- Merci...

\- Merci à toi, je t'aime..."

Il se rapproche de moi et je peux voir ma fille de plus près, elle est magnifique, ses yeux sont rouges écarlates. Je suis...heureux.

On observe nos petits bébés dormir paisiblement dans leur berceau et je pose s

ma tête sur l'épaule de Lance.

"Keith...?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que...tu crois qu'ils...auront tes pouvoirs ?

\- Oh...heu...oui. C'est...possible. On le saura bien assez vite de toute façon.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Oh, vers les deux, trois ans.

\- Okay...J'ai le temps de me préparer mentalement.

\- Hahaha. Oui...

\- Je plaisante, ça ira...tout ira bien. Tant qu'on est ensemble, toi et moi...et...ces deux futurs petites terreurs, tout ira parfaitement bien."

Il m'embrasse doucement, je caresse son visage. Il a raison, depuis que je l'ai rencontré...j'ai l'impression que tout ira toujours bien. Parce qu'il m'a appris ce qu'était l'amour et désormais, je me dois de transmettre cet amour autour de moi et l'aimer lui, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Lui et...nos deux futures petites terreurs. La magie est une science qui se transmet...Mais ça, il ne faut pas le dire à Lance.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de Science vs Magic, merci infiniment d'avoir suivit cette histoire malgré les looongs temps d'attente entre les chapitres~ (je suis super ultra désolée !)

J'ai prévu un épilogue qui sortira (insérer une date ici).

Merci de lire mes histoires, même si j'ai zéro régularité...Je sais pas comment vous faites honnêtement...bref. Merci ! N'hésitez pas à lire d'autres de mes écrits.


End file.
